


I Love You For More Than Your Soul

by SoSiOTP



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoSiOTP/pseuds/SoSiOTP
Summary: Follow the World Guardian on their adventure through Gielinor, while they encounter adventures, battles and deep emotions. Wherever the World Guardian goes, Sliske will always be present. But what are his true plans?[Note: follows the 6th Age storyline of RuneScape, parts of the dialogues taken directly from quest transcriptions][Progress of Chapter 15: 50%. Release in August]





	1. Ritual of the Mahjarrat

Gielinor, Year 169 of the 5th Age.

For months, the Mahjarrat Lucien has been a threat to the peace in Gielinor, as he got his hands on the Staff of Armadyl and the Stone of Jas, quite powerful elder artefacts, and he's been growing stronger by the minute. As I have this habit of sticking my nose where it doesn't belong and thus running into drama, I coincidentally ran into the Temple Knights of Saradomin and as they know I'm always happy to help, I was tasked with gathering some of the Mahjarrat loyal to the god Zaros, in order to unite and bring down Lucien, who is a follower of the god Zamorak. Ali the Wise, a wise old man living in the desert, told me that the Mahjarrat Ritual of Rejuvenation is about to commence. It seems this ritual is necessary for the Mahjarrat tribe to return to their human-like appearance (right now they look like skeletons) and gain more power, allowing them to live for another 500 years, until the next ritual. The downside of the ritual is, however, that they must sacrifice one of their brethren in order to grow in power. Ali seems to know quite a lot about the Mahjarrat tribe. I was preparing the ritual site far up in the north, where the ritual would take place, and added some traps for Lucien. Suddenly I felt a shiver down my spine. Sure, it was cold in the north, with the pure-white landscape of snow that never seemed to end, but this was different. To be honest, I have been feeling weird ever since I touched the Stone of Jas earlier this day. We were searching for it, since we knew Lucien hid it somewhere close to the ritual site, and as I found it in one of the many caves around here, I couldn't resist, I simply HAD to touch the Stone. I saw a weird vision of which I don't remember much and have been feeling really, really uncomfortable and strange afterwards. I didn't tell anyone about it, since no one here has a real understanding of the Stone's power, me included.

I placed the last trap and just moments later, Ali showed up to tell us that the ritual would soon begin. It didn't take long until the first Mahjarrats made their entrance. One of them was wearing plate armor with the image of a skull on the chest: General Khazard. I knew him because I fought him in the past.  
He looked past me and suddenly said: "Wahisietel, is that you?"  
Everyone looked at Ali, confused. It took me a few seconds, but then I realized. So, that's why Ali knew so much about the Mahjarrat. I wasn't really surprised.  
"'Ali' was a useful disguise, while it lasted.", said Ali, revealing his true form immediately. Wahisietel, or Ali, had a green crystal in his forehead, one of the special traits of the Mahjarrat. His greenish robes had the same colour. As I was fascinated by his transformation, I almost didn't notice Khazard quarreling with my comrades and starting a fight. I ran over to them to join the fight and keep Khazard's minions in check. The fighting barely even started, when suddenly another Mahjarrat made his appearance: "Lucien!!", I shouted at him in surprise and out of fear, in order to warn my comrades.  
"How dare you adress a god in such an insolent tone!", Lucien said about himself.  
"You're no god, Lucien; just a petty thief.", said Ali and angered him further.  
Lucien, in his rage, summoned an army of Ice Demons. They attacked my comrades first, one after another, and then two of them jumped over to me, and I fought back as good as I could. I was struggling, and quickly looked around me. Everyone seemed busy themselves. In my desperate situation, I called out to Ali and asked for help.  
"Oh dear, this won't be easy. I'll do what I can, but I fear this will require more power than I own.", Ali responded.  
" _Then perhaps it is time for us to fight alongside each other once more._ " Out of nowhere, this to me yet unknown voice could be heard, and suddenly, out of the shadows, another Mahjarrat appeared.  
Gah, where did he come from? I don't know why, but something about him seemed different, compared to all the other Mahjarrat. I couldn't stop wondering what it was. Maybe the way he dressed? His robes were somewhat colourful, compared to the other Mahjarrat. He dressed in mostly dark-purple colours, with some red and golden trims. Also, he was wearing a hood that hid the crystal on his forehead.  
Ali seemed relieved: "Praise Zaros! Sliske! Always in the right place at the right time."  
I quickly finished off the Ice Demon that was pestering me. I looked to the left, in order to get a better understanding of the battle situation. I heard a screech from my left and turned around, just as an Ice Demon was jumping on me and pushing me down into the snow, causing us to roll down a small hill. I made a sound and struggled to get rid of the demon, when suddenly someone attacked it and it exploded into a huge pile of snow which buried me almost completely. I freed myself from the snow in a matter of seconds and looked up to where the attack came from. The one standing there on the plateau, a bit distanced from the others, looking down at me, was Sliske. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but feel once again that something about him was different. I also noticed he had yellow eyes that basically seemed to glow. It was kind of creepy, but not in a disgusting way. At least he saved me, he couldn't be a bad person, could he? I quickly got up and ran back to where the others were, but it seemed like the fight was about to end. Some zombie-like creatures that were surrounded by some mysterious greenish glow and looked pretty much like humans finished off the demons. After even the last demon was defeated, the six zombies were called back by their master - who was none other than Sliske. Is he some sort of necromancer, maybe? Lucien stopped attacking us and said something about getting bored and wanting to start the ritual. The Mahjarrat came together in front of the ritual marker, a huge stone statue, which would be necessary in the ritual. Sliske stood in front of me and I moved a bit to the right in order to see what was going on. I glanced at him and some of the other Mahjarrat once in a while. This ritual was kind of exciting to watch. Most part of the ritual was discussing which one of them should be sacrificed in order for the remaining Mahjarrat to be rejuvenated. The Zarosian Mahjarrat wanted the death of a Zamorakian Mahjarrat and vice-versa. I kind of thought of it as a sad matter, discussing and deciding who should die. But no one here seemed to have a problem with that.

Lucien tried to gain control of the situation: "SILENCE! I DECIDE! Only one of us shall die today, to replenish us all... and it will be a Zarosian."  
I kind of hoped it would be a Zamorakian Mahjarrat though. Lucien pulled the frozen Mahjarrat Jhallan out of the ground, whom I have saved a few months ago. I wanted to scream "NO!", but I thought it was inappropriate, given the circumstances. This was a holy ritual, and someone had to die. My comrades voted for Lucien to die, as he was the biggest threat, but even though he was dangerous, I found him quite amusing. Kind of weird, I know. Someone who left their home to save Gielinor and it's citizens sympathizes with a tyrant, pathetic.  
The Mahjarrat started fighting. The Zamorakians wanted Jhallan to be the sacrifice, the Zarosians and my comrades wanted Lucien to die. Ali and Azzanadra, another Mahjarrat which I'm actually on quite good terms with, started attacking Lucien, according to our plan. I quietly left the site and checked that the traps I set are still working. I quickly returned, just when Sliske summoned his zombies.  
Zemouregal, a tall Zamorakian Mahjarrat who fought for Lucien, adressed Sliske: "Still the puppetmaster I see, Sliske. Let's see what your wights can do!"  
Sliske grinned at him and gave his wights the command to attack. Zemouregal summoned zombies of his own, but due to the traps we made, they were quite weak and easily defeated. Some of them turned on Zemouregal, even. Zemouregal asked Lucien, who was actually his cousin, as I found out earlier, for help, but Lucien just looked at him, made a displeased face and summoned more demons to attack me and my comrades instead. Zemouregal seemed to take it personal and got really angry all of a sudden: "Lucien, you would betray me and let me be the one to die? Wahisietel was right - all on Lucien!"  
From here on, the fight got really messy and the pure-white snow got sprinkled with more and more red splats of blood.  
  
"Enough fighting!", shouted Lucien, standing next to the ritual marker, with the Staff of Armadyl in his one hand and the frozen Jhallan to his other side.  
"The time is upon us, Jhallan will face the void, so that we may be rejuvenated!"  
He channeled power through his staff and hit Jhallan, I clenched my fists and was about to hit Lucien for this, but watching the ritual made me forget about it. One after another, the Mahjarrat got hit by a mysterious power and suddenly all of their flesh regenerated, they didn't look like skeletons anymore, but like proper humans! Or almost, at least. Lucien, rejuvenated, summoned the Stone of Jas. My comrades whispered things like "This is pure madness!". I couldn't really move nor react, remembering how I touched the stone kind of played weird tricks on my mind. I felt like I was forgetting something.. A high-pitched screeching prevented me from thinking about the matter any further, as suddenly fireballs came raining down from the skies. I took cover behind a rock and saw the dragonkin, powerful dragons able to speak our language, who are supposed to guard the Stone of Jas (honestly, where were they when Lucien stole it?), coming down from the skies and positioning themselves close to Lucien.  
"False user!", they hissed and drew closer to Lucien.  
Lucien smiled in a confident manner and said: "You DARE mock the power of Lucien?"  
The dragonkin, enraged by his words, attacked him. He seemed to be able to fight back, but three dragonkin were simply too many, they slammed him into the ground and stabbed him with his staff, the Staff of Armadyl. The other Mahjarrat quickly teleported away, with only Ali and Sliske remaining. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. Lucien was dead, I just watched him die. Such a powerful being, defeated in seconds. As the dragonkin had finished their job, they left as well, and I ran over to Lucien's corpse. I kneeled down next to him and looked at his pale face. Tears wouldn't stop flowing out of my eyes. But why? Wasn't it good that this tyrant died? Why did I feel so sad about his death? My comrades stood around the Stone of Jas, not far behind me, and discussed about what to do with the stone.  
"Perhaps we must hide it away, prevent its further use... or misuse.", is what Ali said.  
I only heard parts of their conversation and didn't really listen, as I was too busy with mourning, until Sliske said something that caught my interest: "Good luck with that, my brother."  
Brother? Sliske was Ali's brother? I never knew Ali had family. I turned around and wiped away the tears, wanting to ask them if they could help me with Lucien's dead body.  
They didn't seem to listen, instead, Ali talked to Sliske: "Still here, Sliske? I thought you'd have left with the rest of them."  
I stood up and got closer, in order to take part in their conversation. I wanted to go home, really. It was cold and today was simply too much. I wanted to go home and cry by myself.  
"I had a reason to stay... ", responded Sliske, turning towards me.  
"I have been following your progress for some time now, watching from the shadows."  
He took a step closer.  
"You have grown most powerful, and now I am rejuvenated, I have an opportunity to expand my collection."  
I was baffled: "Excuse me?"  
One of my comrades got between me and Sliske and told him off: "Now, hold on there, sneak. She's one of us!"  
I was just about to tell him that I can handle this, but Sliske was faster, saying " _And now she is one of mine._ ", while casting a spell at me.  
Another one of my comrades, Akrisae, jumped in front of me, yelling "NO!" and protecting me from Sliske's attack. He fell into the snow. I bowed down to check if he was alright, but he quickly got up, walking over to Sliske. What did he do to him? What happened?  
"I serve you, master."  
_Master?_ He adressed Sliske as his _master_?  
"Ha ha ha! Well, you will do just as well, for now!", laughed Sliske and teleported away, while glancing at me for one last time. I was in shock, too shocked to say anything.  
"Sliske! I should have known he'd stay for some profit.", said Ali angrily, then looked at me and asked if I was okay.  
I shook my head. Was I okay, after all of this? Of course not.  
He apologized for Sliske's actions: "I am sorry. He is a powerful ally, but his actions are his own. If nothing else, you can at least trust that you can't trust Sliske."  
I sat down in the snow and got comforted by my comrades. Ali said he had some business to attend, and teleported away. Just what is wrong with Sliske? He said he has been following me? Since when? And why? I had so many questions but no clue to any of them.


	2. The World Wakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World Guardian investigates a mysterious cave. Beneath lies more than just ancient treasures...

Gielinor, Year 169 of the 5th Age.  
  
A few weeks have passed and things got back to normal again after the ritual of the Mahjarrat, even though it took a while, as it left a huge mess behind. I did some research on the dragonkin, the elder artefacts and the Mahjarrat, and talked a lot to Ali and Azzanadra about it. I did confirm that Ali is Sliske's brother, and Ali warned me that I should stay away from Sliske if possible. Things have been quiet these days though, no Sliske, no drama, no dangerous threats or tyrants. It almost felt like the calm before the storm. I was on my way to return a book Azzanadra lent me.  
"Azzy!!", I shouted as I saw Azzanadra in the old temple at the digsite.  
"I already told you not to call me that. You disappoint me.", he said with a sigh.  
"Come on, don't be like that.", I said jokingly and returned the book.  
Azzy looked at the book and touched it's cover. It was a book about Guthix, the god of balance, and about how he banished the gods from Gielinor in order to end the god wars that raged here centuries ago. Azzy was already alive at that time. Mahjarrat can live for thousands of years. He touched his head and his headpiece - something that has to do with his position in the Zarosian church, but to me it looked like bunny ears because of it's arrangement - and he made a face as if he was in pain, maybe he had a headache. He squinted his red eyes while looking at the book and began to speak about it's content. He also told me about some kind of secret cave that got dug up recently, and wanted me to check it out. It seemed to have some kind of connection to Guthix and his followers. As I was interested in history, I prepared and went to the place Azzy described soon after.

There was a huge hole in the ground, but it looked so abandoned. Except for me, nobody seemed to be here. It was so strange. I looked around, looked down the hole and saw grey doors made out of stone. I didn't know what I should expect behind them, I mean, it could be dangerous. But I was too curious to find out, maybe there was some huge secret, maybe a treasure, who knows. I wanted to find out really badly. I walked down the stairs and stood before the huge doors. I reached out my right hand to touch them, but then I stopped. Was this really a good idea? I guess I was kind of nervous after all. I gave the doors a slight push, but they were too heavy. I tried again with more force, and they opened. I stepped inside. It was dark, only the sunlight that was shining through the doors helped me see what was inside. It was a cave made out of the same grey stone as the doors, and it was full of plants and guthixian decorations. I looked around and inspected the decorations and stone carvings. Suddenly I could feel a slight shaking, like an earthquake, and I saw that the door on the other side of the cave opened. What kind of magic is this?

Behind the door I could see a light source. Maybe someone was in here after all? I proceeded to the next room and found the light source, which was a statue of a guthixian butterfly, the ones with three green wings on each side of their body. It was so beautiful, I couldn't resist and touched it, immediately realizing that it was a severe mistake. As soon as I touched the glowing butterfly, it lost it's glow and some really loud siren started going off. I covered my ears. This was bad, like, really bad. The doors behind me closed, but another door behind the statue opened. I couldn't run away, out of the cave, so I proceeded further, since it was my only option. Actually, it was the worst thing I could do, but what choice did I have. The next room was a wide chamber, there was more space than in the other two smaller rooms. But there were also less decorations. Where would this lead to? I heard a cracking sound coming from the walls and immediately froze. What have I done? Turquoise lights were turned on and they moved. No, I was wrong - they weren't lights, they were living stone monsters and they attacked me! I drew my sword and fought back, but they were pretty hard to defeat. I realized that those were the things that gave off the alarming sounds, and fighting them made my head hurt.  
They were chanting repeatedly: "WARNING: Mahjarrat lifeform detected."  
Maybe they mistook me for a Mahjarrat? Maybe this ancient cave was so old that humans didn't even exist back in the day? But that wasn't possible, Guthix' religion started after the first humans came to Gielinor.  
"WARNING: Mahjarrat lifeform remains. The threat will be eliminated."  
This was really bad. I hurried up and defeated them until not even one was left. Finally it was quiet again.  
I was about to sit down and rest for a second, but a voice from the dark kept me standing still: " _You should not have come here._ "  
A shiver ran down my spine. Another one of them? I tried to see, but the only thing that gave off a bit of light were two magical light sources next to the door which seemed to lead to the next chamber. In front of the door I could make out the silhouette of _someone_. A tall person, definitely taller than I was. Just who was that?  
The person continued speaking in a deep voice: "I have banished gods and razed their followers! What mortal dares to wake me from my sleep?"  
Wait, was this Guthix? The mighty god of balance, Guthix, right in front of me? No way! That couldn't be possible?! Suddenly I could feel a strong force pulling me in, and as I opened my eyes again after blinking twice, I was standing right in front of-  
"Who dares stand before the mighty Guthix?", he asked.  
I looked at him and here in the light where I could see better, I could make out his clothes - and his face. Even though it was shrouded in shadows. I recognized him, but maybe it was just a trick and this was the real Guthix standing in front of me? I didn't know what Guthix looked like.  
I was confused, but I wanted to be sure: "How can I be sure you're Guthix?"  
"You question me? Good, you may have an ounce of intelligence."  
I didn't know if I should feel honoured or offended, but before I could react, he dismissed the shadows that surrounded him and I could see his face clearly now: "Sliske? What are you doing here?"  
Then I realized something: "You were the Mahjarrat they were looking for!"  
In an amused manner he said: "Mm, it rather spoiled it that they could sense me. Ah well, just a bit of fun."  
"I hardly see how that's funny."  
He sighed: "You and I clearly have different tastes in humour."  
Why was he chit-chatting like that? Was he trying to distract me, so he could turn me into one of his wights? He tried that the last time I saw him, so I'm definitely cautious around him.  
I asked about his motives one more time, while keeping an eye on him: "What are you doing here, Sliske?"  
He admitted: "Well, I've been following you since your lucky escape at the ritual. Akrisae is acceptable, but I don't feel that my collection is complete."  
I prepared to defend myself, but would I stand a chance? No one could help me down here, we're alone and I couldn't even escape.  
He continued: "I was just waiting for the right moment, but then things became a lot more interesting."  
I stared at him.  
I asked cautiously: "What do you mean?"  
He laughed: "Oh, so many questions. 'What are you doing here?' 'What do you mean?' Can't you work things out by yourself?"  
I angrily stared at him and waited for an explanation.  
He seemed to notice me not understanding the situation and explained with a sigh: "Let's look at the clues. You've stumbled into some underground chambers and there's clear evidence that these are Guthixian. You set off a defence system that - for some reason - is still active. I think we can also assume that I have better things to do than to pose riddles to you, so this must be important. Actually, that's not true; I am quite enjoying watching you struggle to understand the situation. Any clue yet?"  
He waited for my reaction. I didn't know what to say.  
So he continued: "I'll assume not. Let me put you out of your misery. This place is not empty. Guthix himself is still sleeping, deep down beneath these chambers, and you managed to unlock the entrance."  
I did WHAT? Why was he so sure that Guthix would be in here? How could I be sure this was not part of his plan to add me to his 'collection'?  
I asked: "How do you know this?"  
"Oh, Zaros above! Rid me of these incessant questions! It seems I must explain everything to you."  
Could he give me at least ONE straight answer for once?  
"Guthix and his edicts are the only things stopping the other gods returning. There are many beings on this world who have been waiting for this. You're in real trouble."  
I felt stupid for constantly asking questions, but he spoke in riddles, so I asked again: "What do you mean, trouble?"  
He took my hand, said: "Well, let's go have a look, shall we?", pulled me towards him and teleported us to the big sword in the middle of the wilderness, the Sword of Edicts.

I read about it, Guthix plunged it into the earth when he banished the gods. Sliske let go of my hand. Even if it was just for teleporting, but holding hands with someone that tried to turn you into a zombie the other day was a weird experience.  
I could hear a familiar sound: "That sound... it's the alarm I set off in the caverns. Is it coming from the sword?"  
"Yes, the sword is transmitting. It's communicating with the stone circles across the world. When they were created, the stone circles were all in Guthixian hands.", Sliske explained.  
"But they're not all in Guthixian hands now!", I said in a worried way.  
Many stone circles were conquered by mostly Zamorakian mages.  
"Indeed. If someone- In fact, it seems like it has already been noticed. Quickly come with me."  
Sliske stretched out his hand.  
I hesitated for a second, but I wanted to avoid trouble with Zamorakians if possible, so I took his hand and he teleported us to another location.

We found ourselves in Zemouregal's fort, in the same room as him!  
I turned my head around to Sliske, who was standing behind me, and whispered: "That's Zemouregal! Trying to scare me with illusions again, Sliske?"  
I wanted to say more, but Sliske put his hand over my mouth in order to silence me.  
He whispered into my ear: "For once I am not. Stay quiet. I have concealed us in the shadow realm, but we may still be heard. He would not take kindly to intruders. With you being a human, and me being... well, me, we may be some of his least favoured visitors."  
He went quiet and listened to Zemouregal's conversation with his followers. I wanted to get rid of his hand in my face and tried to shove it away, but he just pulled me closer towards him. I can stay quiet without his help! I eventually gave up and just endured it. i thought about the miserable situation I ended up in: in Zemouregal's fort, where we'll be killed if he finds us, in the arms of Sliske, my enemy, who tried to turn me into one of his wights. I looked up to Sliske. He looked over to Zemouregal, concentrated. Zemouregal and his followers were talking about the alarm from the Sword of Edicts that had reached the stone circles in Zamorakian possession. I couldn't really concentrate on the conversation, I was too preoccupied with thinking about the danger I'm in, and out of fear and some kind of excitement my heart wouldn't stop beating faster and faster.  
All I could hear was Zemouregal saying something like "Guthix's refuge" and the chambers having been opened by someone. It didn't take much to figure out that this 'someone' was me.  
Sliske teleported us back. As soon as we got back to the guthixian chambers, he finally let go of me and I took two or three more steps away from him, just to be sure. He didn't seem to notice.  
He explained the situation we're in once more: "Zemouregal will not be the only one to have learnt of this. The gods may not be able to interfere with the world while Guthix's edicts are in place, but they can still sense what is happening upon it. Now I've shown you what you're up against - or at least a part of it."  
Great, I wouldn't only be up against the already way too powerful Mahjarrat race, no, I would be up against gods this time.  
He continued: "Zemouregal and others are on their way, and they won't be the only ones. They will unite under a common goal: to kill Guthix and remove his edicts from this world."  
"What do you gain from telling me this?"  
Sliske wouldn't be Sliske if there wasn't some profit for him as well. It was the same at the ritual the other day.  
"Oh, I just felt like educating a less fortunate being.", he laughed.  
"Come on, Sliske. What's in it for you?", I said and jokingly rolled my eyes for more effect.  
He shrugged and said: "It seems you know me too well already."  
He paused and suddenly got quite serious: "It is true I would not be here if it didn't hold some value to me. As you know, I am a Zarosian. I am here to represent our view. While the Saradominists and Zamorakians will strive to kill Guthix, we are proposing that this does not have to end in death and destruction."  
Ah, yeah, the Saradominists. When I was younger, I used to be a follower of the god Saradomin. But learning how he often used brute force and caused casualities in the past in order to attain his goal of 'order' and 'justice', I found myself no longer able to worship someone like him. Currently I don't really align with any god, but I do support the guthixian ethics.  
"We believe that Guthix can be awoken and bargained with. He is a creature of great intelligence, and there will be a way we can sway him. They don't call me serpent-tongued for nothing."  
I nodded. I understood.  
Which raised a question: "How do I know you're not playing me? Why wouldn't you just kill Guthix? It would allow Zaros to return, after all."  
"You are wise to be suspicious; it is a useful trait. And it is true that killing Guthix would be beneficial, but it would be better to both facilitate the return of Zaros and learn the secrets of an ancient being. We will not kill Guthix. _You have my word_."  
Ali said to not trust Sliske.  
"Why should I trust you?"  
"Well now, I don't have an answer for that. In fact, I do. You shouldn't."  
Wow, so helpful. But Sliske did indeed seem different, compared to back then at the ritual. We've been alone for quite some time now and he didn't attack me and I didn't feel uncomfortable. It was the opposite - I was surprised, but I had to admit that talking to him was actually fun.  
"All sides will want to recruit you, or destroy you if you pose a threat to their goal. The Saradominists and Zamorakians will wish to kill Guthix. We Zarosians will want to awaken Guthix. The Guthixians will, of course wish to protect him."  
I nodded. I didn't want to kill Guthix, so it was either the Zarosians or the Guthixians with whom I will side. I didn't know much about Zaros, if he was good or evil, actually no one really knew, he was the most mysterious one out of all the gods. Only Azzanadra was in contact with Zaros.  
I nodded again: "I already know my decision."  
"Well let us just hope it is the right one. What is important now is that you reach Guthix first. Others are coming - and coming fast - so you must hurry."  
Sliske walked behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. Then he gave me a slight push into the direction of the door that would lead to the next chamber.  
"Now go, before-"  
The cavern started shaking. Oh no, what is it this time?  
"Too late. Good luck. Try not to get killed, it would be _incredibly_ inconvenient.", said Sliske and teleported away.

Wow, great. Thanks, Sliske. Really. And what did he mean with 'incredibly inconvenient'? Like, would he care if I died? But I had no time to think about it. I pushed the door in front of me and went to the next room. Then I could hear voices behind me. Urgh, they're already here. I turned around and waited. They would catch up to me sooner or later. I prepared for battle and it didn't take too long until Zemouregal marched into the room, along with his zombies.  
"I've been expecting you.", I said as a welcome.  
"Don't imagine me so naive as to assume you wouldn't. I had expected some pathetic excuse for a defence, and here it is."  
He sent his zombies towards me and I took them out as fast as I could, but there were too many. I really struggled, but I couldn't give up yet, not now. I could hear more voices coming from the entrance. I was doomed. Sorry Sliske, but it seems like things will be 'incredibly inconveniant' for you. Someone was casting magic and I already prepared to meet my end, but the ones being attacked were the zombies! Some guthixian followers stormed in and supported me in battle. I was relieved and found my strength to continue the fight. After defeating Zemouregal and taking him into custody (as he refused to be sent back home), me and the guthixians went on to the next room. It was empty, like most rooms, but the guthixians started to whisper excitedly. I turned around and asked them what was the matter.

Apparently, according to the guthixians, the next room must be the chamber where Guthix is sleeping. I suddenly got excited. I would have the chance to meet a god? The guthixians decided that I should go alone, since I was the first one to open the doors to the cave, and they said they could feel a connection between me and Guthix.  
I thanked them and was about to walk up to the door at the end of the room, when suddenly Azzanadra teleported in front of me.  
"Azzy! What are you doing here?"  
"Why, we are here to bring about Zaros's return, of course.", he stated.  
His red robes clashed with the interior, but I left that uncommented. Other Zarosians started a fight with the Zamorakians and the Saradominists, and things got quite messy. I was about to sneak through the door that would lead me to Guthix, when Azzanadra said: "Would you be so kind as to lead us to Guthix?"  
A guthixian follower said: "Mahjarrat! Do not filthy this place with your lies! She would not betray all we have defended!"  
It was true that I'd rather go alone, even though meeting such a powerful god alone is kind of nerve-wracking.  
Azzanadra started an argument: "Do you honestly think this intelligent, worthy human would side with you? No, she is better than that. Sliske presented her with our plan from the beginning."  
That was not actually true though. But wow, I am a 'worthy human'. It's been a while since I got showered with so much appreciation in one day.  
The guthixians asked me: "I won't believe it! Do you wish to protect Guthix?"  
I did, of course I did. But I was also interested in talking to him. But waking him could result in another god wars! This was such a tough decision. For now, I guess, the best option was to protect Guthix. I nodded. The guthixians looked relieved and smiled. Why was my decision so important to everyone though?

Suddenly the ground started shaking, again. Will this ever stop? People got nervous, everyone was wondering what was up.  
A guthixian, pointing into the direction of Guthix's chamber, said: "There's someone in there! I saw them! This was a trick to stall us and attack while our backs were turned!"  
This was seriously bad. Someone opened the doors and had gone to where Guthix is. It could be a Zamorakian that plans to kill Guthix! I started running, not listening to what the others said, and reached Guthix's chamber.

I found myself at some kind of cliff, it was decorated with pillars and there were stairs to both sides. Behind the cliff, there was only darkness, and suddenly, some huge creature lifted it's head out of the darkness. It had a big, friendly, green face, white hair and some sort of trees or wood growing out of it's head. It was Guthix, I was sure. It had to be him. I smiled. I did it, I was the first to reach him! He was not sleeping though. Wait, who woke him up? I stepped closer to the cliff in order to see what was going on at the end of the stairs. There was a platform right in front of Guthix, only a few meters away from him. I was about to go down there, when suddenly someone teleported themselves in front of Guthix.  
I couldn't believe it.  
This had to be a mistake.  
It was Sliske. He placed himself in front of Guthix, while wielding the Staff of Armadyl, and turned around, looking at me. He stared at me and his bright yellow eyes glowed up in the darkness.  
He smiled.  
Then he turned to Guthix and cast a spell at him, wounding him deeply. Guthix screamed, obviously being in pain. Sliske then teleported away.  
Guthix continued to scream, it was so hard to watch. I covered my ears and started crying. How could I let this happen? I was a fool for trusting his word. My tears wouldn't stop.  
Sliske betrayed me.


	3. The World Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World Guardian had to witness Guthix' death - now the return of the gods and war is approaching. But before that, the World Guardian becomes the most special being in Gielinor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More a chapter 2.5 than a 3.0 but still!

Gielinor, last day of Year 169 of the 5th Age.  
  
I was sitting on the ground, crying so many tears and I simply couldn't stop. I repeatedly called Guthix' name. Even though Sliske said he would not kill Guthix - he even gave me _his word_ \- he betrayed me and slew Guthix in front of my eyes, smiling. And I trusted him, a bit at least. I even started liking him. How could he do that? Why would he be so cruel?  
Suddenly I heard someone call my name. I put my hands down and slowly rose up.  
"Come to me. Do not be afraid. As I believe you know, I am Guthix." I looked at Guthix, who stopped screaming, and I walked down the stairs, to the spot where Sliske just stood. Guthix was bleeding; orange-coloured divine energy left his body.  
"What just happened? Are you injured?", I asked.  
"Sliske was wielding an elder weapon. A god slayer, if you will. I am dying. But we still have time... I have slowed our passage of time momentarily, so I may share this with you."  
Guthix showed me a vision of his homeworld and told me about his life. He told me how there were god wars in his world, and about the many casualities.  
"A war broke out and lasted for centuries. The world was ravaged, and the population decimated. And do you know who came out the victor? No one. No one emerged triumphant from this ordeal. My people were killed. All my friends, my family. I was left to stand alone on this devastated plane, with memories of what my life had been."  
I couldn't stop the tears. He showed me his happy days, how he was playing with his daughter. He had a daughter. And he was forced to watch her die.  
"I scavenged among the dead, until one day I found a weapon. I recognised it as a weapon of the gods. The 'elder weapons', as they referred to them. I knew it to be my only chance, so I took it. I had no other choice. I found a slumbering god, I stabbed him with the elder weapon, driving it deep into his back. The weapon shattered as the god reared back in pain before crashing to the ground. As I watched him take his last breaths, I felt power growing within me. I became a god myself."  
I tried to process and understand what he was telling me. Elder weapons. The Stone of Jas that Lucien was so obsessed with, and the Staff of Armadyl that Sliske used to kill Guthix, those were elder weapons too. Wait, does that mean, Sliske slaying Guthix made him a -  
"I could have prevented this. I have been awake since you triggered the alarm. I knew what would happen.", said Guthix, making me forget about what I was thinking.  
"You could have stopped Sliske. Why didn't you?", I said, with even more tears streaming down my face.  
"Of course I could have stopped Sliske if I had desired to. But I embrace my death. If the gods return, another war is inevitable. Gielinor must be protected, but not by me. By a mortal. Someone with the power to defend against the gods, but not the power to be one."  
He stared at me with a meaningful look. I nodded. He never intended to become a god, he wanted to end the god wars by killing them all. This is why he banished the gods from Gielinor. But with him dead and gone, they will be able to return. And wreck havoc on Gielinor. I made a sad and troubled face.  
"I have... so little time. Please, listen carefully. When this is over, you will find yourself with even more power. Power you may use to defend against gods. You must be a guardian of this world."  
Me, a guardian? This sounded like a lot of responsibilites and I could feel the weigth of this decision crush my shoulders. But I couldn't possibly deny Guthix his last wish, could I? And someone _had_ to protect Gielinor, since the gods wont help us. I took a deep breath.  
"I will do as you ask. I will use your powers to protect Gielinor from the gods."  
Guthix gave me a smile, if you could call it that, it was more like the last bit of strength he used to express his feelings.  
"I am glad to have found such a noble mortal as you. My blessing is with you. It is over. My family wait for me. _Remember... your purpose. Forget... me_."

I could feel the atmosphere changing, the vision ended and I was back in Guthix' chamber. He stood in front of me, turned to stone, lifeless, his head hanging down. I sat there for several minutes, weeping on the floor, trying to understand what just happened. Guthix' followers arrived at the chamber and started pestering me with questions I couldn't answer. All I could say was: "It was Sliske."  
Azzanadra and the other Mahjarrat discussed with the other parties, some even started arguments. It was all too much and I wanted this to end. I was so fed up with everything, that I finally found my resolve and decided to end their useless quarrelling. I stoop up, when suddenly the ground started shaking. Was this chamber going to collapse?  
A bright light flooded the chamber and the followers of Saradomin started whispering, saying 'he' was about to return. Just a few moments later, Saradomin made his appearance. I looked at this blue man with the white beard, as tall as a normal human, but enveloped in light. Even someone who had never encountered a god would be able to feel his powerful and extraordinary presence. A god had returned to Gielinor.  
He took the word: "What has been done, could not have been helped. Guthix was not an evil god... But his presence meant that I could not return. It was not an easy decision, but Guthix had to die."  
Hearing this, I could not believe what he just said. I gasped. He was a god, yes, and I did feel some kind of respect, yes, but that respect and tiny bit of admiration and awe turned into nothing within seconds. People here were mourning, how could he speak of Guthix like that, in the presence of his corpse? He didn't seem to understand the situation we were in at all. I was deeply hurt and I didn't care anymore, if he was a god or whatever. Rage and fury filled my thoughts and blinded my sense of right and wrong. I walked up to him and before he realized what I wanted to do, I slapped him right in the face.  
He looked shocked and held his hand against his cheek.  
"How DARE you speak of Guthix like that." I was shocked at my own words and actions. I just slapped a god.  
"...Interesting. So, human, you were alone with Guthix in his last breaths. Tell me, do you know who I am?"  
I yelled at him: "You are a two-faced god! All you want is power!" As far as I know he was a human himself in the past. Why is he acting like humans are some kind of lower species? I have a name!  
"It seems you have received a rather warped image of me in my absence."  
"Oh, I seriously don't think so.", I hissed at him.  
"Now, much has happened here today. With the edicts broken, the world will soon enter a new age. More gods will be coming... But for now I must ask you to leave. I have much to do here."  
I will NOT leave. I angrily stared at him. He threw his hand up in the air, casting a spell or something like that, then apruptly stopped.  
"...Interesting. You are resistant to my power. Human, did Guthix tell you anything in his last moments? Wisdom, secrets, spells?"  
"As if I would tell you!"  
With that I turned around and walked away, looking back one more time to glance at Guthix, then leaving the chamber and returning home. On my way back, I thought about what Saradomin said, about how I was resistant to his spell. This must be the power Guthix gave me, the power to protect Gielinor; the power of the World Guardian.


	4. Missing, Presumed Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World Guardian runs into trouble again - Lord Death himself got kidnapped. But who is the culprit and what do the gods have to do with it?

Gielinor, Year 1, Day 190ish of the 6th Age.  
  
One after another, the gods have returned shortly after Guthix' death. It has only been about half a year, but the news about god's appearing in Gielinor kept coming.  
So far, Saradomin, god of 'order',  
Armadyl, god of justice,  
Bandos, god of war,  
Icthlarin, god of the underworld,  
and Zamorak, god of chaos have returned.  
Zamorak, as I had learned, was a Mahjarrat before he ascended to godhood by striking a fatal blow against the powerful god Zaros with the Staff of Armadyl. As soon as Zamorak returned to Gielinor, he got into a huge fight with Saradomin, and the two of them battled for weeks. In the end, Zamorak lost. However, it was amazing seeing them this close up, even though I really feared for the well-being of the citizens of Lumbridge, where the battle took place. I'm kind of curious about the other gods and would like to meet them, I mean, standing face to face with a god is kind of amazing. But my last personal meeting with Saradomin in Guthix' chamber made me instantly regret wishing for a chance to meet more gods. I smiled to myself and shook my head, thinking about the crazy stuff I got mixed up in just a while back in Guthix' chamber. I'm glad things have gotten more quiet lately, even though something - I can't describe what it is - seemed to linger around, as if something was always present in the shadows. I'm probably just too tired from everything that had happened, plus the whole World Guardian thing. Maybe it's just my imagination. Or the gods are watching me from above. I didn't care enough to give it too much thought.

I was taking a walk in Morytania, land of the vampires, as I kinda liked the atmosphere there and it was almost Halloween anyway, so it kinda fit into the big picture. I always loved Halloween; all holidays to be honest, so I got excited whenever the season was around. I had just left Morytania and crossed the border to the kingdom Misthalin at the river Salve, when the scent of blood was in the air. Not that it would be too unusual to smell blood in Morytania, but across the holy river Salve? Something was strange. I followed the path that lead to the capital city of Varrock, when I saw it: several monks of Saradomin were lying on the ground. I ran over to check if they were okay or needed help, but I was too late - they were already dead. On top of that - and this is something I couldn't quite believe - I could see their GHOSTS! Unable to move because of the shock, I sat in the grass next to one of the corpses and stared at the barely visible ghost or soul or whatever it was that tried to leave the corpse - but couldn't. It seemed to be attached to the body, like invisible strings of a marionette, and tried to leave the body behind, going on to the afterlife. I heard stories about Lord Death who takes care of human souls and escorts them to the underworld. Maybe the appearance of Icthlarin, the god of the underworld, had something to do with it. I tried to concentrate and think. Since I gained World Guardian powers, my intuition got better, and I could sense danger if there was any. Maybe I can solve this problem.  
I looked around me. Maybe I could find clues here. I focused back on the corpse. The killer must've been a professional. Seems like the monk died by just one hit. I stretched out my hand in order to investigate the dead body.  
"Was it... him?"  
I jolted up. What the-  
The ghost suddenly started speaking!  
"The masked face.", it said, before fading away.  
Masked face? Who was it talking about? I walked around the trees, trying to find clues. Then I saw someone hiding! The culprit always comes back to the crime scene! Before they could escape, I ran towards them, finding it odd that they didn't escape. It was an old man, I asked if he saw what happened and asked another couple of questions. I found out that he saw a "tall, hooded figure in dark clothes". Tall, hooded figure, masked face, dark clothes. This sounds strangely familiar and somehow rings a bell. I returned to the corpses and tried putting the pieces of this puzzle together.  
Lost in thought, I almost got a heart attack when someone appeared in front of me: "I believe I may be able to explain, mortal."  
That's way too many jumpscares today. The one appearing in front of me was a strange being, looking like a dog, but speaking like a human. I didn't know how to act, so I waited for his explanation.  
"Greetings mortal. I am Icthlarin, God of the Underworld. Who might you be?"  
In two seconds I tried to rearrange my thoughts and understand the situation. Dead bodies. Killer unknown. Tall, dark figure. Icthlarin, god of the underworld. The description of the murderer fits him pretty well. It's just - he didn't strike me as a cold-blooded killer.  
"I'm the World Guardian.", I said, a bit hesitant.  
He nodded and explained: "The reason for these mortals' passing is not immediately apparent. There has been a most grave turn of events. The reaper of souls, whom you know as Death, has gone missing."  
Lord Death has gone missing? That explains why the souls couldn't leave the body. Looking at Icthlarin's expression, he didn't seem to have anything to do with it. So it was not simply him trying to steal the work of Death or something like that?  
As if he could read my mind, he explained: "I am the guardian of souls. I care not for the process of dying, for that is the concern of the reaper. Death and I work harmoniously - our destinies intertwined. Without him, I cannot fulfil my role."  
So he didn't have a motive to kill the monks. Then who was it? And is this connected to Death's absence?  
"What's happened to Death?", I asked.  
"I have not known Death to abandon his duty. Not once in thousands of years... There are sinister powers at work here mortal. I must find him, with due haste."  
'Him'? So he knew who it was?  
"The person you are looking for is a devious Mahjarrat called Sliske."  
Of course it is.  
Sliske killed the monks. But why?  
Icthlarin continued: "I believe he may also be connected to Death's disappearance."  
I sighed and a weak smile showed up on my face. I knew my peaceful days were over.  
"But why would Sliske do that?", I asked, naive as I am. As far as I know Sliske, he always does things with a goal in mind. He doesn't do stuff for fun. Even though he obviously enjoys the process and likes making it 'fun'.  
Icthlarin said, more to himself than to me: "Kidnapping Death and attempting to turn gods against each other... Something is amiss."  
Sure, killing monks of Saradomin will make the latter very, very angry. Especially because Sliske tried to make it look like Icthlarin was the culprit.  
Just as we were trying to solve this riddle, the ground started shaking. From the distance, a few - maybe four or five - undead wights appeared. So, this is Sliske's answer to us finding out he was behind the murders and the kidnapping of Death? Icthlarin and I killed the wights in a matter of minutes, they were quite weak. One of the wights dropped something.  
"One of them was carrying this box.", I said, picking up the box and handing it to Icthlarin.  
"There's some sort of mask affixed to the lid.", he said, investigating the box, when suddenly-  
"Boo! Hah! I bet you didn't see that coming!", said the box.

Icthlarin threw it away out of shock and surprise. A talking box! That's jumpscare number three today. I approached the box. The mask on the lid was talking. It resembled Sliske's face. I would always recognize that damn face.  
Icthlarin said: "What in the Underworld is that?"  
"Oh don't be so surprised, you must have been expecting something! Or had you not figured it out?", said the mask.  
It sounded exactly like Sliske's voice. It even had the same sarcastic undertone. My blood started boiling. He will pay for what he did with Guthix.  
The mask introduced itself: "I'm a projection of my master. Icthlarin, I am here to deliver you an invitation to a most exclusive event!"  
Icthlarin was already annoyed: "Speak clearly, mask. What event? Who is your master?"  
As far as I know from historical records, Icthlarin was once Sliske's master. He must've put up with a lot of mischief...  
"Why, Sliske's grand ascension, of course!", said the mask happily.  
Sliske's WHAT?  
Icthlarin sighed: "In light of recent events he must believe he has obtained godhood. This mask must be mad to believe I'd ever respond to an invitation sent by that back-stabbing snake."  
I see, killing Guthix with the Staff of Armadyl helped Sliske attain godhood. I always wondered about that, and now I knew for sure. But if Sliske was a god now - that would mean that as a World Guardian, I'm immune to his god powers. Also it would mean a lot of trouble is about to come.  
The mask made fun of Icthlarin: "Poor old Icthlarin. So easily frustrated by a talking box. We had a funny feeling you'd react this way, so we took a little something as... persuasion. I believe we have something you might be looking for."  
"You would have the audacity to kidnap Death himself?", said Icthlarin enraged.  
"Now now, Iccy. Settle down. All you have to do is play along. If you want to save Death and your precious souls, simply open this box. It will teleport you to the Empyrean Citadel."  
'Iccy'? So, Sliske had a nickname for Icthlarin? It was impressive that the mask spoke exactly like Sliske would, it was as if we would talk to Sliske personally.  
I stared at the mask.  
Suddenly it spoke to me: "Anyone near the box will be teleported all the same, but only those who have been invited can enter the citadel itself."  
Does that mean I'm invited or not?  
Icthlarin continued to argue with the mask: "Do not include me in your deceptions, traitor. Release Death immediately."  
The mask stopped responding.  
"Sliske?", asked Icthlarin.  
Still nothing. We looked at each other and I shrugged.  
"Sliske's plan is as evil and manipulative as I have come to expect from him."  
I nodded. I understood what he meant. I understood very well.  
He explained the situation we were in: "With Death gone, Sliske knew I would come to the surface world to deal with the trapped souls. Kidnapping Death leaves me no choice but to attend his ascension. If I am correct, Sliske will have a plan in place for each god, and if he is gathering the gods in one place who knows what he may do."  
He paused and took a deep breath. He looked at me, his eyes were like piercing spears, and said: "Open the box when you are ready to be teleported to the citadel."  
I took the box and looked at the mask. I will have to face Sliske again. Just thinking about it made my heart beat faster. I was afraid and angry, and my body was reacting to it. I took a deep breath and opened the box.


	5. Sliske's Grand Ascendancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sliske claims ascension to godhood - and announces a dangerous game that will change the history of Gielinor forever. How will the World Guardian deal with all of this? And why is the World Guardian becoming more and more important to Sliske's plans?

Gielinor, Year 1, Day 190ish of the 6th Age.  
  
I didn't know what to expect when I opened the box, but being on a floating island, surrounded by Mahjarrat, was definitely not what I was expecting. Icthlarin and I have been teleported to the Empyrean Citadel, but it didn't look anything like something you'd expect from Sliske. When I think of Sliske, I imagine traps, shadows, a lot of darkness and hysterical laughter. But the Citadel seemed peaceful, with bright brownish colours. Since it was this high up in the sky, I imagine some bird-like beings have built this. Maybe the Aviansie race? I looked around. Sliske was nowhere to be seen. Was he hiding? Over there in front of the big gate, where the Mahjarrat and some other beings gathered, seemed to be some kind of commotion. I could spot Azzy amongst them.  
"It would be more effective for us to split up and search for Death. If I use my invitation to enter the main chamber, you can infiltrate the rest of the citadel.", said Icthlarin, approaching the big gate, making his way through the commotion. I followed him, a bit intimidated and insecure because of all the Mahjarrat, and saw the Barrows Brothers - Sliske's wights - in front of the gate, guarding it. Icthlarin showed one of them his invitation to the event, and the wight let him pass.  
From my left, I heard the Mahjarrat Zemouregal say in an angry voice: "Now Icthlarin's allowed in? I have had enough of this. Get out of my way!"  
He made his way through to the wights, but as soon as he tried to shove them away, he got repelled by some kind of spell.  
Suddenly Sliske's laughter filled the place and I could hear him say: "Access...DENIED!"  
I turned around and tried to locate the origin of his voice, but it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I couldn't see Sliske, but I could hear him. Creepy.  
Zemouregal was enraged by the voice and replied: "What is this sorcery? Sliske! Let me in!"  
Trying to sneak past the guards seemed to be impossible, so I decided to talk to the Mahjarrat in order to get some information. After all, they knew Sliske better than I did. I tried to spot Azzy again and it didn't take too long until I found him. I walked past other beings, demons and such, probably followers of Zamorak as they had his banner with them, and made my way through to Azzy.  
I greeted him and started asking questions: "Did Sliske invite you?"  
"He did not. As fellow Zarosian Mahjarrat, we believed he would welcome us inside."  
Oh. I bet he must be disappointed. Azzy is always disappointed by something, it's, like, already part of his personality. He looked at me from the side.  
"What is it?"  
"I was disappointed with your choice in Guthix's chambers, adventurer. I had faith in you."  
See?  
"I'm sorry I didn't support Zaros and chose to protect Guthix by myself. Why are you Zarosians even here? Did Zaros return?"  
I didn't recall hearing about it.  
"Zaros is ever present, but he has yet to return to Gielinor. We have come to represent him in his absence."  
Time to get some more information about Sliske. This started becoming kind of fun.  
"Is Sliske still Zarosian?"  
Someone overheard our conversation and answered before Azzy could: "He has always been selfish; now he has the arrogance to claim godhood? I seriously doubt his loyalty to the Empty Lord."  
It was Ali! Or Wahisietel. I still can't get used to his Mahjarrat name.  
Azzy defended Sliske: "Sliske has his own methods Wahisietel. We do not know the extent of his loyalty..."  
"You think yourself wise but you are a fool not to distrust him Azzanadra. I will not be a part of this latest deception.", said Ali and started a discussion.  
"We have no way of knowing if he is still loyal to Zaros, Sliske has always played his cards close to his chest."  
My head went from left to right, wondering when it would be my turn to take part in this conversation.  
I thought about questions I could ask - and there was actually something I wondered about: "Do you believe Sliske has ascended to godhood?"  
Azzy turned his head towards me and said: "It would seem he has completed the steps to become a god, but I am not sure I believe he has ascended."  
"What we believe is irrelevant, what we know is important. Sliske is not only mischievous; but he is also dangerous. I'm not even sure he trusts himself.", said Ali, probably knowing his brother Sliske better than anyone else here. However, those answers weren't as straight as I wanted them to be. I was about to leave, when Azzy grabbed my arm, looked into my eyes and said, with a calm but warning voice: "Do not make the mistake of underestimating him adventurer, as so many have."  
I asked some other people that have gathered here. What I found out so far was that Sliske seemed to claim ascension to godhood, and he wanted to announce it at this special event. He sent out invitations to all gods, even the ones that haven't returned yet, and the invited gods gathered in the main room of the citadel. The followers of the gods came with them, but had to wait outside, like the Mahjarrat for example. Also, the gods were manipulated by false information so that they would be angry at each other and seek an opportunity to meet the other gods and fight them. Which is why they came here, even though some didn't really want to come. Just like Icthlarin, who only came in order to rescue Death. It seems like Sliske simply wanted all the gods in one place. But why? I sat down on a rock, left of the main gate, and tried to think about what to do next. Icthlarin is in the main room and I gathered as much information as possible. I haven't found Death yet, so he must be in the main room. No one seemed to know about Death anyway, since no one of the followers mentioned him. I stared into the void, when I suddenly noticed a door to my left. I stood up and approached the door, putting my hands against it. It was open! I cautiously stepped inside. A storage room. There was just a lot of junk and dust. But at the other side of the room there seemed to be a corridor. Maybe I CAN sneak inside the main room after all!  
I made my way across the room, when suddenly the walls started talking to me: "Are you sure that's the right way?"  
I stumbled and fell over a crate on the ground. As I looked up, I noticed a mask on the wall - the same that was on the invitation box. I should have known. I bitterly smiled at my own stupidity.  
"This maze was aimed at novices!", said the mask.  
"Maze?"  
Does this mean, Sliske has planned for me to find this room? Were there more rooms and corridors? The crate that I stumbled over shattered and the stuff that was inside was scattered on the ground. It was just a lot of junk, smoke bombs and so on.  
I got up and searched a few more crates in order to find anything helpful. There were a few handwritten notes in one of them. I saw a familiar name on one of the lists. I took it out of the crate and read through it. It was a handwritten invitation list with all the names of the gods that have been invited. The handwriting was really beautiful. I read the names on the list: Icthlarin, Saradomin, Zamorak,.. I read further. Wait, what was that? On the bottom of the list was written 'Other mischief-makers: Death, World Guardian'. Excuse me, mischief-makers? I pouted and threw the note back into the crate. There is only one mischief-maker attending this event and that's Sliske himself!  
"Sliske is, like, so happy you came to his party.", said one of the masks on the wall, giving me almost a heart attack.  
Oh, I'm sure he is.  
I didn't even bother talking to the creepy masks and searched some other crates instead. I found more notes. One was about the Barrows Brothers: 'You are the lucky subjects of my next experiment involving the power of the Shadow Realm.' So Sliske was up to something, and it definitely wasn't something good. I was about to lay down the note, when I heard a voice coming from one of the holes in the wall, apparently windows, in the storage room. I walked over to the window and peeked outside.  
"Don't get too close to the edge!", said a mask, resulting in me almost falling out of the window. One day I will get a heart attack from these masks. I looked outside the window and saw a dark figure on a small floating island. It was a woman and she had cat ears, really dark skin and bright eyes. I think I've heard of her. Apparently her name was Relomia, and she claims to be the 'Emissary of the god Sliske' or something like that. After Guthix' death, quite a few of these emissaries appeared and started preaching about their god's heroism, power and so on.  
I shouted into Relomia's direction: "Hey! Are you okay?"  
She happily smiled when she saw me and immediately showered me with a lot of questions: "I want to see Sliske! Have you seen him? Did he mention me?"  
"I.. uhm.."  
"I was invited, honestly. Sliske sent for me himself."  
Then why does she not go through the main gate? She was not on the invitation list though.  
"I'm.. sorry, I didn't see him yet."  
She made a disappointed face and turned away, facing towards the main room and trying to get a peek inside.  
I moved away from the window and was about to leave the storage room, when one of the creepy masks started talking again: "Sliske operates a no-shoe policy."  
"I'm not going to take off my shoes now!"

I stepped into the next room, it was pitch-black, so I prepared to fight, made myself ready to rescue Death or face Sliske.  
But what greeted me was just another mask on the wall: "Ahah! Passed the first of Sliske's tests, I see. This one should be more of a challenge. You might want to turn on the lights before you start."  
A wight attacked me before I could say something, but I finished it off with a few blows. I brought my best weapons after all. It's not like you go on a journey to rescue Death every day. After finishing off the wight, I took a look around. No signs of Death or-  
"Sliske's not here right now. Please leave a message."  
I sighed. The masks. Again. They definitely seemed to enjoy this.  
I proceeded to the next room.  
The room was dark, with only one big bright spot in the middle and a desk in front of it. I got closer to the desk.  
Ugh.  
"Ah a visitor! Welcome to the light chamber.", said one of the two masks attached to the desk. Two masks! As if the ones on the wall weren't creepy enough. The mask that greeted me was golden, the second mask was black. Their names were carved into the desk. Light and Shadow.  
"Be quiet. This is the shadow chamber, adventurer.", said the black mask, Shadow, in a kind of annoyed manner.  
"Stop being so gloomy, look at the lights! It's the light chamber!", said Light happily.  
"Lights cast shadows, hence 'shadow' chamber.", said Shadow.  
My head turned from side to side.  
I took the word: "What are you?"  
"We are projections of our master, Sliske. We've been here for ages, I'm bored to Death...", said Shadow and sighed.  
"Cheer up! Don't mind him - he's always this grumpy. We're in charge of the puzzle and we want you to be the first to play!", explained Light.  
So that's what the bright spot in the middle is - a light and shadow puzzle. Sliske sure likes puzzles and riddles. But will the masks help me or sabotage me?  
"I don't trust you.", I said and crossed my arms.  
"I wouldn't trust us either. I mean, look at this brainless idiot.", said Shadow and rolled his eyes.  
It made me smile a bit.  
"Why should I take part?", I asked, still a bit suspicious.  
"Well, you don't have to. You could just go away and leave me here with this half-wit for company.", Shadow replied.  
"Come on, it'll be fun! If you manage to solve it, we'll unlock the door.", explained Light while smiling at me.  
Well, this doesn't sound too hard. I might as well give it a try. And the masks aren't as creepy as I thought. They were actually funny together.  
It took me a while, but I eventually solved the puzzle.  
Light congratulated me: "You've done it! Well done, adventurer!"  
"Are you sure? No, no. That doesn't look like it to me.", complained Shadow.  
"Ha! Admit it, she's finished it fair and square!", said Light.  
I thanked them and was about to walk past the desk, when Shadow stopped me: "Okay, I'm sorry. Please don't go. You can't leave me with this brainless moron!"  
I chuckled. They were kind of cute together.  
"You can now proceed to the next chamber. Shadow and I have lots to talk about!", said Light and sent me off.  
"Oh no...", sighed Shadow as I was about to leave the room.  
Before I reached the door, I could hear voices through one of the windows. The voices sounded excited, maybe something was going on? I got closer to the window and sneakily looked outside. It was the main room of the Citadel! I could make out the gods! Saradomin, Icthlarin,.. the big bird must be Armadyl, the Aviansie god. And Zamorak was there too! He looked intimidating, he was tall and dressed in red robes. I only knew him and Armadyl from history books! This was so exciting! The god of the goblins, Bandos, was there too. From what I've heard, he's all about war and fighting and he's not very intelligent. But still, I could barely contain my excitement! The gods stared at the wall behind the throne that stood on a podium, and I didn't quite grasp what was happening at first. The shadow of a dragon appeared on the wall! Were there dragons? But I didn't see any! But then the shadow changed it's shape, it looked human, but too big for a human. The figure made a gesture, like someone who was about to present the most entertaining show ever. And then he appeared on stage.  
Sliske.  
He snapped with his fingers, the shadows magically disappeared, and he laughed, looking at the gods as if he was asking 'Are you not entertained?'. They were the crowd, his audience. And that was when it suddenly came to me - I realized that this was all a show, a game. It was his game. And just like the gods, I was taking part in it - if I wanted or not. I was his prisoner, in a way. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't. Something about Sliske was strangely fascinating, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of his new robes that he wore today. I leaned out of the window a bit to get a better understanding of the situation in the main room, when 'it' happened.  
Sliske looked at his audience, the gods, his eyes lingered on every one of them, until he turned his head and looked up - to the window where I stood. Our eyes met, and to my surprise I wasn't terrified, it was something different. I couldn't really grasp what I felt in that moment, all I understood was that everything went according to his plans. It was as if he predicted that I would be there - as if he planned it and everything just fell into place. I could feel the blood rush into my head as his piercing eyes seemed to look deep into my soul. I immediately turned away from the window, took a step to the side and pressed my back against the wall. I touched my cheeks. They were burning. My heartbeat was going crazy and I tried to calm down. I felt like this was more dangerous than anything I've done before. Azzy was right - Sliske was not to be underestimated. He was dangerous and couldn't be trusted. And he was powerful. I needed to check on the situation one more time - I got closer to the window and took a quick peek. Sliske was bowing in front of the gods, his performance has ended. I needed to get down there as soon as possible.  
I ran to the next room and opened the door. I was in a hurry. And I was relieved when I finally found what I searched for - Death was in the middle of the room! I got closer and thought about a proper way to greet him, but then my hope crumbled to dust.  
"Haha! Thought I was Death for a minute there, didn't you? You should have seen your face.", said Death, or whatever it actually was. It DID look like Death, Icthlarin showed me a drawing earlier, but there was one of Sliske's mask attached to his face. This was just a life-size statue of Death.  
"I must admit I'm a bit surprised you made it this far. You're cleverer than you look!"  
"You look cleverer than you are. Where's Death?", I asked. I don't have time for this.  
"Now now, there's no need to be like that. Why does everyone like Death so much any way? He's so grim.", said the statue.  
It's not like I like Death in particular. I just want to finish my business here.  
"Tell me where he is."  
"Hmm, you know, I could do. But where would be the fun in that?"  
This mask really spoke like Sliske would.  
"Get to the point."  
"Ah, the point. What's the point of anything really? When you're a talking mask you have a lot of time to think about these things."  
I grew impatient. I needed to hurry!  
"I've got an idea. We'll play a game. I ask you a riddle and if you get it right, I'll give you a gift worthy of the gods!", said the statue.  
Hm. Another riddle, of course.  
"I don't have time for your ga-"  
"Oh, you're no fun at all, are you? Fine. If you answer correctly, I'll give you Death.", promised the statue.  
Okay, I can't miss out on that one.  
I agreed and the statue gave me the riddle: "Glass can't create me, but stone and steel do, I'm made by the sun, but out of its view, I can be tiny, and also be vast, in the shape of my maker, like a spell I am cast. What am I?"  
Damn, I expected this to be easier. I snorted: "A stupid riddle for a stupid mask."  
"Oh, how awfully witty of you. I'll enjoy watching you fail.", said the statue and laughed.  
I couldn't help myself, I smiled a bit. I thought about the riddle. Made by the sun, but out of its view. In the shape of my maker. Oh! I think I got it!  
"Shadow!"  
"Correct! Of course the answer was Shadow. It's the realm of my master, after all.", said the statue proudly. Sliske, master of the Shadow Realm. One of his many aliases.  
I waited for my gift, the release of Death.  
"I promised you a gift worthy of the gods themselves...and a gift you shall have! An invitation to my master's ascendancy.", said the statue.  
No!  
"But what about Death? You said you would free him if I answered your stupid riddle!"  
"Ah yes, I must confess - that was a little white lie. Perhaps you should take a look through the window and see for yourself.", said the statue and the mask looked at the window to my right. I went over to the window and looked outside. It was the main room again. The gods were arguing about something. Sliske stood on the podium in front of the throne. I hated to admit it, but he looked good in his new robes. They had a dark purplish tone, a lot of red and dark grey ornaments.  
The gods were arguing about something. From what I could hear, it sounded like some kind of 'I'm more powerful than you are'-nonsense.  
Sliske took the word: "Settle down, children. Settle down."  
"Do not presume that I won't kill you, Sliske.", said Saradomin. I made a disgusted face.  
Icthlarin added: "For all we know you haven't gained any power at all."  
"I thought you might say that, so I've brought a little surprise for you. Try not to get too excited!"  
Sliske laughed and cast a spell. He summoned Death into the cage next to him!  
"To my right: the one and only... Death! And to my left: the ferocious dragonkin... Strisath!", he announced and summoned the dragonkin into the other cage! A dragonkin! Here! But they were dangerous! How did he-?  
"I know, I know. Sometimes I impress even myself.", said Sliske and - maybe it was just my imagination, but it felt like he glanced at me.  
Armadyl stood up and said: "Gods, we could put an end to this lunacy right now."  
Sliske stopped him: "Ah ah ah, slow down there. Let's think about this for a moment... What would happen to your beloved mortal followers if I was to kill Death itself, I wonder?"  
Icthlarin yelled: "You wouldn't dare!"  
"Wouldn't I? And if that's not enough to stop you, perhaps I should release Strisath. He seems to have increased in power lately."  
Oh god. This was bad.  
"Someone's been using the Stone of Jas...", mumbled Saradomin.  
"Perhaps. Now, if any of you want to take the risk, be my guest.", said Sliske and made a pause. "No? I thought not... Now where were we?"  
I got away from the window and stormed out of the room. I ran to the main gate, gave one of the Barrows my invitation and rushed through their defense line to the gate. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but I couldn't. No one could expect me to be calm in this situation. But this was important, I had to do it. I opened the gate.  
Sliske stared at me as I was stepping into the room, walking right towards him. For a brief moment this reminded me of how a bride walks down the aisle - guests to both sides and the bridesgroom is waiting in the front. How could I think of something like that in a situation like this?  
Sliske's greeting ended my stupid thoughts: "Well, well, well - the guest of honour has arrived. You're late."  
Wow. Excuse me.  
Icthlarin gave me a meaningful look.  
"What is this human doing here?", asked Bandos. I wanted to spit into his face.  
"She has demonstrated certain... talents. What's the matter, Bandos? Jealous?"  
The gods mumbled.  
"You are just in time for the main event. Oh yes, an event for the ages. Sliske's.. Grand.. Ascendancy!"  
"I've had enough of your games, Sliske. Release Death before things get ugly.", I said, quite angry. I had to admit that I was a bit stressed after everything that has happened today.  
Sliske laughed at me: "Hahaha! Adorable! I like this one."  
I blushed.  
Oh my god. Is he serious?  
Then he turned towards the audience: "I'm running the show now, and you're going to want to hear what I have to say."  
Wait, I still want to know what he just meant with 'I like this one'.  
Zamorak yelled at him: "Then spit it out already, charlatan!"  
Sliske mocked Zamorak: "Ooo feisty! 'Charlatan', he says - coming from the usurper himself. Interesting."  
I snorted and had to suppress my laughter. Sliske roasting Zamorak - I never thought I'd get to see that!  
"Yes, yes. I can see you're all desperate to know what this is all about. Well, I happened across a couple of items. Artefacts, you might say. Of the elder variety."  
Sounds of shock could be heard in the room. My brain was not fast enough to process what he just said.  
Armadyl got angry and said: "The elder god artefacts are not toys for your amusement, Sliske. They are dangerous!"  
"Indeed. You'd only need to ask a certain recently deceased god to find that out."  
I thought back to when Sliske killed Guthix in front of my eyes. I had to hold back the tears.  
"I have managed to acquire not only your staff, but also the Stone of Jas.", said Sliske to Armadyl.  
The gods started mumbling again. This can't be true, could it? Sliske has the Stone and the Staff of Armadyl? No way!  
"What reason do we have to believe you, of all people? I see no proof you possess the stone.", stated Zamorak.  
"You didn't notice I dressed up for you, Zamorak?"  
Indeed, he was wearing new robes. And he looked even more intimidating in them.  
The dragonkin roared and yelled, enraged: "Argh! You'll pay for this, false user!"  
"Angry thing, isn't he?", said Sliske amused.  
Was this really something to be amused about?  
"How did you capture a creature as powerful as the dragonkin?", I asked. I know they were bound to the stone and their power grew when the stone was being used. So after being used by Lucien and now Sliske, the dragonkin must be very powerful.  
"A good magician never reveals his secrets, does he?", asked Sliske jokingly.  
I made a discontent face.  
"Fortunately for you I'm not a magician! I simply lured poor Strisath into the Shadow Realm. In he charged, screaming like a big, scaly baby. Then before he knew it...trapped. Nowhere to run."  
"I will destroy you, false user!", yelled the dragonkin.  
"You can see how angry it makes them, can't you? 'Destroy the false user!' It's highly amusing, actually."  
It's amazing how Sliske could still joke and laugh about this in a situation like that. Maybe that's what's so fascinating about him.  
"I saw the Staff of Armadyl for myself. How did you get hold of it?", I asked.  
"Must I answer all these boring questions?"  
I nodded and waited for his answer.  
He continued: "Strisath was unlucky enough to be guarding the staff. He couldn't have left it unattended now, could he? Into the shadow realm he comes, carrying none other than the Staff of Armadyl itself."  
I see, but that still leaves the question how he got the Stone of Jas. Me and my comrades who helped me at the ritual of the Mahjarrat teleported the stone far away.  
"How has the Stone of Jas come into your hands? We teleported it away."  
"Oh, yes - an ingenious plan, I must say. It took an even more ingenious plan of my own to outplay you there. With Strisath imprisoned, I used the Staff to reveal his connection to the Stone, leading me to exactly where you sent it."  
"Where did you find it?"  
"Not far from my own doorstep, believe it or not. I wonder what the odds were of you sending it into the caves beneath the Barrows!"  
Hoh, he lived in Morytania?  
But that leaves one more question: "You brought us here for your ascension. Have you become a god or not?"  
"Ahaha! You really believe I brought you here so you could have answers? No, no, no - there will be no ascendancy today."  
Everyone in the room sighed or made annoyed noises. I was a bit disappointed, to be honest.  
"I wouldn't want to spoil the fun now, would I? It's highly amusing keeping you all guessing - you're just dying to know!", said Sliske with a smile.  
Bandos seemed to have had enough: "I am tired of your games. Answer us before I crush you."  
"Oh, but you can't be tired of the games. They have only just begun! Besides Bandos, you're going to really like this one. It's time for the real announcement. I am holding a contest. A battle of the gods!"  
Zamorak rolled his eyes and said: "This is ridiculous, even for you. I am done here."  
He was about to get up and leave, but Sliske's words stopped him: "Not so fast Zamorak, you might want to stick around for the next part."  
"If you think we will be a part of your games, you have truly lost your mind, Sliske."  
"You really are no fun at all, are you Saradomin? This is the calm before the storm."  
For once I agreed with Sliske. Saradomin is no fun at all.  
"It is only a matter of time until our moon - Zanaris - passes the sun, resulting in a total eclipse. Gielinor will be engulfed in shadow. It is at this exact moment the contest will end... and the winner will be the person who has killed the most gods.", explained Sliske.  
Armadyl said what everyone in the room, including myself, thought: "You truly have gone mad! Why would any of us listen to you?"  
Has Sliske gone mad? Like, seriously?! He was about to spark another god wars!  
Sliske continued his explanation: "Because, Armadyl, there's a prize. Just one little prize that I think you might all be interested in. On the day at which the sun is eclipsed, someone will stand victorious with most of you defeated. And to that person I will gift... the Stone of Jas."  
An almost silent "What?" slipped out my mouth.  
He can't be serious, can he?  
Zamorak said: "That's insanity!", followed by Icthlarin stating: "This will cause an all-out war on the gods!"  
Giving the Stone of Jas to a god who killed other gods - what if Zamorak or Bandos got their hands on the stone? Those two were infamous for their mass murders.  
Sliske was laughing: "Haha! A little lost for words are we? I wonder who will score the first kill! And what about our honourable guest? How do you feel about this, adventurer?"  
I opposed his plans: "Don't you see the destruction this will cause? The gods have already done enough damage."  
"This great battle will show is strongest once and for all!", said Bandos, obviously happy with Sliske's announcement.  
This was truly bad. What if he caused a blood-bath as soon as this event here ended?  
Icthlarin and the other gods were strongly opposing Sliske though: "Open your eyes - Sliske is manipulating you all. He is not to be trusted!"  
"Even if you have become a god Sliske, you are merely a fledgling. You do not have the right to enforce this!", warned Saradomin, looking down on Sliske.

"Silence! Enough of this petty arguing. If you won't do it, then I'll kick things off myself.", said Sliske impatiently.  
His angry face turned into an evil smile, he was rubbing his hands and carefully looked at the gods, as if he was trying to pick one of them. His eyes then wandered to me, his smile got broader and I felt a chill running down my spine and my heart stopped for a second. A shadow emerged from his hands and before I could react, he quickly cast a shadow spell! Oh no, I was done for! I wanted to defend myself, but everything was so fast - then the spell hit.. Icthlarin! I turned around to him, as he was standing right behind me, and saw him slowly going down. I kneeled down next to him.  
"Ichtlarin! Are you okay?"  
He was wounded! I looked back at Sliske and wanted to make him pay for it - but I couldn't. I don't know why, but the impulse to get up didn't reach my legs. Sliske took a key out of the shadows and gave me a meaningful look. Then, with the most mysterious smile, he snapped the key at me and I caught it with both hands. I silently watched as he was walking over to the cage with the dragonkin. Sliske opened the cage with a snap - he looked at me one last time - and as the dragonkin was about to burn Sliske to ashes, he teleported away. Sliske was gone.  
I could finally move again and I really needed to - someone had to stop the dragonkin before it was killing us with it's dangerous dragonfire! The dragonkin roared.  
Icthlarin got up again, his wound didn't seem too fatal, and asked: "Why did he give you the key?"  
"I don't know!"  
I looked at the silver key. The cage with Death was still locked. I held the key with a firm grip.  
"Get Death out, fast! I'm not sure I can hold this!"  
I nodded and ran over to Death's cage, trying my best to avoid the fireballs the dragonkin was firing. I safely made it to the cage, unlocked it and freed Death! As I was running to the main gate of the room, trying to escort Death to a safe place, I noticed that all the gods had already teleported away. Death stopped behind Icthlarin and teleported the three of us away.

We found ourselves back on the ground of the surface world and Death said goodbye: "You have my gratitude. I may not have escaped without you."  
He went silent for a moment. Everything around us was silent as well. It was eerie.  
"We could be facing the start of the next God Wars. Clearly Sliske has taken an interest in you. You will play a key role in deciding who survives the coming days. As a World Guardian your choices could decide the fates of the gods themselves. Farewell adventurer."  
Sliske, taking an interest in me? What did he mean?  
As he teleported away, I turned to Icthlarin: "What will you do now?"  
"There is much work to be done. I have duties to attend to in the Underworld. Gratitude for your help, mortal. Our paths will cross again, I am sure. This is the most pivotal event to have occurred for thousands of years. The consequences will shape a new future."  
I said goodbye and he teleported away. I stood idle for a second, then sat down on a rock. I had a lot to think about. First of all, what was Sliske trying to achieve by sparking new god wars? Would he really hand out the Stone of Jas to the winner of his game? When is this eclipse he was talking about even going to be? I don't remember there being one in the next two or three years. Also, what does he gain from all of this? Besides fun and amusement for his twisted hobbies, of course.  
And finally, since when did looking at Sliske become so fascinating?


	6. Fate of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our World Guardian meets Azzanadra in the forest - and he has some big news for them! Zaros is about to return, he says, but first they need the help of none other than Sliske. As the World Guardian starts battling with their own feelings, Sliske seems to take advantage of that...?!

Gielinor, Year 2 of the 6th Age.  
  
I don't think there has been a day where I did NOT think of Sliske in the past months. Ever since his 'ascendancy' he has been constantly on my mind. I even visited the citadel several times, for investigation of course. As World Guardian it was my duty to protect Gielinor from threats like him - this is how I thought about this matter. So of course I did a lot of research on Sliske, the Mahjarrat, the gods. Trying to figure out Sliske's masterplan, talking to Icthlarin (or Iccy, which is what I started calling him recently), Azzy and other Mahjarrat. I also talked to Relomia, the "emissary" of Sliske. Our encounter was.. I don't know how to describe it.. it was simply weird. She was totally enticed by Sliske, calling her a 'fangirl' is an understatement. Apparently she got stuck in the shadow realm one day and Sliske coincidentally found and saved her - probably because he wanted to use her for his plans. Then she started telling everyone tales about his 'greatness' and 'power'. She kind of forced me to declare support for him, since she saw me at the citadel and interpreted it as me being a follower of Sliske. But since I needed more information about him, I played my part and said I'd support Sliske from now on. So now I'm officially a 'Sliskean'.  
In the meantime, Bandos attacked Armadyl and they started a huge battle similar to the Battle of Lumbridge (in which Saradomin and Zamorak were involved). The battle ended with Armadyl killing Bandos and thus participating in Sliske's game. One can think of Sliske what they want, but we have to give him that - his manipulation skills were on the level of a god. That's just a saying though, I doubt any of the gods are as manipulative as Sliske.  
At least that's what I thought.  
I was running errands close to the elf city Prifddinas, where I currently lived. I took a shortcut through the woods north of the city and was about to go back home through the mountain pass, when I saw a familiar face standing in front of a few stone pillars.  
"Azzy! What are you doing out here?"  
" I am here under direct orders from Zaros."  
Zaros? The god that Azzy, Sliske and some other Mahjarrat were worshipping? But he was never talking much about Zaros - about how awesome he was, yes, but that's about it.  
"Is.. it something you can tell me about?", I asked, a bit insecure.  
"Indeed - your role in this is pivotal."  
"My role in what?"  
"Rejoice! The time for Zaros's return is at hand!"  
"ZAROS IS RETURNING?", I yelled, unable to believe what I just heard. Is this for real?!  
"Yes. There is one final obstacle preventing Zaros's return, however. Once more, I request your services in the name of my lord. Today, we shall truly see if you stand with Zaros or against him.", explained Azzy in a friendly voice.  
He seemed to be in a really good mood today.  
I replied: "I'll help if I can."  
He smiled at me with the happiest smile I ever got to see on his face and said: "Ever since you released me from my prison I knew there was something different about you. I have had little reason to rely on humans, even fewer to call one friend... but you have proven yourself time and time again."  
I blushed a bit at his words. He considered me a friend! It's true, we've been in almost constant contact ever since I freed him from the pyramid he was trapped in for centuries. It was a coincidence back then, but now I'm really glad I met him.  
"This will be a glorious day. Zaros awaits you through the World Gate. He will be most pleased to finally meet you."  
"The World Gate?", I asked.  
"Yes, it is a portal between realms, created by Guthix many millennia ago. While there are many portals that allow for travel from plane to plane, only the World Gate has the power to reach every plane in existence."  
Oh, so Zaros was in another plane? But I didn't see any World Gate around. Where was it?  
"Where is the World Gate?"  
"It is right here, hidden in the Shadow Realm, away from prying eyes."  
Did he just say Shadow Realm? How did it end up in there? There were only a few beings that knew a lot about the Shadow Realm.  
"How do we get it out of the Shadow Realm?", I asked innocently.  
A part of me already knew where this was going, but another part didn't want to believe it.  
"We require the aid of another for this task."  
I gulped. My mouth went dry.  
"Who?", I asked, trembling a bit.  
My heartbeat got faster. Stay calm, I told myself. Stay calm.  
"I think you know all too well. I was unsure of this, but Zaros was clear.", said Azzy and sighed.  
I started sweating like crazy. Oh my god.  
"Surely you can't mean..."  
I heard the sound of someone teleporting right behind me, and as I was turning around..  
"Gah! Sliske!", I said in surprise, with a sound of shock slipping out of my mouth.  
"Speak of the Mahjarrat, and he shall appear.", he said, obviously amused by my reaction.  
He was really here! And he looked good today. I could feel the blood rush into my head. I needed to calm down. Why did I react like that anyway? He was dangerous, yes, he could kill me anytime, yes. But even though he had plenty of chances so far, he didn't even try to harm me. Okay, except for when he tried to turn me into a wight. And last time, when the dragonkin he captured almost burned me to death. But still. There was no reason for me react like that. I was being childish.  
"Good to see you again.", I said, acting like a proper adult.  
"It's nice to have fans.", he said and tried to mock me.  
Wait, that's not what I-  
"I am surprised at your civility, considering all that Sliske has done.", said Azzy, mustering me and raising an eyebrow.  
Whoops, got to be careful with what I say.  
"But we have no choice in the matter.", he concluded.  
"Oh, there's always a choice.", said Sliske and leaned backwards a bit.  
"Sliske is the only one of us capable of drawing the gate back into the material realm. I am not happy that we need him, but need him we do. Play your part, Sliske, and then go about your business.", hissed Azzy.  
"No, Azzy. I think I might stick around for a little while.", said Sliske with a grin.  
Aww, he called him Azzy too! Are they, like, best friends?  
Then Sliske turned towards me. As our eyes met, I unintentionally looked down. Since when was it so hard to look him in the eye?  
Sliske simply said: "I'll have to pull you into the Shadow Realm for this."  
Then he grabbed my arm, pulled me towards him and snapped with his fingers. This made me feel nostalgic, as he did the same back then in Guthix' chamber. Just that this time, it felt somewhat different. It felt better.

We instantly transcended into the Shadow Realm, the colours of the wold around us faded away as usual in the Shadow Realm, but Sliske was still holding me close to him. Was something the matter? The World Gate was to my left, I could see the green portal. Everything seemed alright. I turned my head back towards Sliske, resulting in my head resting on his chest for a second. Urgh. The longer we stood here like this - even though it was just a couple of seconds, the more uncomfortable I felt. If I didn't get away from him now, I don't know what will happen to me.  
I gently pushed him away and said: "Fine. Let's get this over with. The sooner it's done..."  
"...the sooner you can return to worshipping me?", he ended my sentence with his nonsense.  
He must've heard from Relomia that I'm "supporting" him as a "god" now. I tried to make an angry face, but failed. He was being mean, but his mockery was somehow charming.  
I sighed: "Just tell me what needs doing."  
"Now, let's not rush into things here. I have a proposition for you...", he said and came closer. I took one step backwards, but he already put his hand on my shoulder.  
As it slowly slipped towards my back, I tried to get away and said, obviously flustered: "Oh, here it comes. You just can't help yourself, can you?"  
Again, I tried to avoid looking into his eyes directly.  
"What can I say? I am who I am. At least I'm consistent.", he shrugged.  
I glanced at him for a second, then turned my head to look at Azzy, who was standing behind me, but in the material realm: "Whatever you're going to say, I doubt Azzanadra will like it."  
"Oh, he can't hear.", he said with a smile.  
He came closer, took my hand and squeezed it a bit. I finally looked into his eyes and I wish I hadn't. His face was really close to mine. My heartbeat went crazy and I felt like I had a fever.  
He got a little closer, then whispered into my ear: "This is for your ears only. My mastery of the Shadow Realm has grown, even since our meeting in Guthix's shrine."  
I could hear a little laugh: "As one of my groupies, there's a chance here for some fun."  
That was too much! I finally found the strength to push him away. I covered my mouth with the back of my hand, my face must've been so red and I felt like my whole body was burning.  
"I am NOT your-", I started, but Sliske interrupted me.  
"Azzanadra is too devoted to see Zaros' flaws. You are not so blinkered."  
"I don't trust anything you say.", I said and took another step backwards.  
"And this time, you don't have to. Through that gate you're on your own. Neither I nor Azzanadra can follow you."  
"I'm supposed to just take your word on that?", I said and laughed a bit.  
"Ask Azzanadra if you don't believe me. I'm not fool enough to so openly disobey Zaros's orders. It will be just you and Zaros. You can see for yourself what he's like, and make up your own mind. All I'm suggesting is that you don't have to do what is asked of you. You always have a choice. The point is that, ultimately, HIS fate is in YOUR hands. And that, to me, is such sweet irony - it's what I live for.", I explained.  
I lowered my guard. It didn't sound as bad as I'd expect from him.  
"Are you still loyal to Zaros?"  
"Loyalty goes both ways! I see the truth, unlike pious Azzanadra over there. Oh, I still follow orders like a good little Mahjarrat, but I've always taken them more as guidelines. I like to be creative."  
Oh, so kidnapping Death and a dragonkin was just him being 'creative'.  
"So Zaros did order you to kill Guthix?"  
"That was more my... interpretation. Zaros wanted to return, but I saw futility in bargaining with Guthix."  
"And your tournament for the gods?", interrogated him like a crime suspect.  
Which he was, kind of.  
"Zaros needed a diversion, so I gave him one."  
"So everything you've done has been for Zaros? You ARE still a loyal Zarosian?"  
"After a fashion."  
Could he give me a straight answer for ONCE?  
"But now you're suggesting, what: that I could sabotage Zaros's return? Or even kill him? What game are you playing, Sliske?"  
"What can I say? I'm complicated.", he shrugged.  
Indeed he was. I sighed.  
I tried another approach: "What do you think of Zaros?"  
"Of all the gods, I like Zaros most. He just gets me, you know? He helped to make the world my playground. But he's been gone a long time and we're all getting on just fine without him. We don't need him. We don't need any gods."  
"Oh, but I suppose we do need a sadistic Mahjarrat."  
Now it was my time to mock him! And pay him back for getting me all flustered!  
"This isn't about me.", he said with an innocent face.  
I paused for a moment, then said: "Okay, let's hear your proposal."  
"Zaros doesn't just want your help, he NEEDS it. That puts him at your mercy. Whatever he wants of you, you have a choice to make. As World Guardian, even he cannot force you - the decision WILL be yours. Whatever you might think of me doesn't come into it."  
That sounded kind of fair, I guess. But what did I even think of Sliske? How did I feel about him? I'd say hatred, but at the same time it didn't feel quite right?  
He continued: "If you like Zaros, then by all means help him. But if you're opposed to him, now is your best opportunity to get rid of him for good, or at least weaken him further. Go and meet Zaros. Make your choice."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
"That is all I could ask for.", he said politely.  
He turned towards the World Gate.  
"The gate is currently locked.", he said as I was approaching it.  
It was a magic lock, I saw something similar on one of my adventures. I had everything I needed for the spell to unlock it.  
"Until the lock is removed, the gate can't be used.", Sliske said while walking over, stopping behind me.  
"I know. I've already done that before."  
"Oh, so you have. Way to steal my thunder.", he said in a slightly annoyed voice.  
He came closer, so close that I could feel his breath, then he continued: "I had a whole speech planned. You have a habit of taking the fun out of things. I might have to do something about that."  
As he said that, he stretched out his hand and touched my left cheek. I recoiled and turned around, facing him, but even though I wanted to look calm and collected, I couldn't hide my heavy breathing. Just what was wrong with him today? And what was wrong with me today?  
I angrily stared at him, then turned towards the World Gate again. I cast my spell, but the spell alone wasn't enough to unlock it. I tried something different, but it failed as well.  
Sliske stood on the sidelines and watched me: "Struggling, are we? Come on, World Guardian, it's not that hard."  
Well, it would be easier if he would do something or give me advice at least.  
After a while he said: "Oh, fine. I'm bored with waiting. Here..."  
He helped me unlock the gate. And it worked! His magic was powerful after all.  
"Never let it be said that I don't give you anything.", he said and looked at Azzy, while avoiding looking at me.  
"Now we bring the World Gate back with us into the material realm!", he said and brought us back with another fingersnap.

"What was the delay?", asked Azzy as soon as we returned.  
I thought about how close Sliske and I were just moments ago in the Shadow Realm and avoided looking at Azzy directly.  
"Oh, calm down, Azzy. Zaros has waited for millennia. Another few hours won't kill him.", said Sliske.  
"You were in the Shadow Realm with Sliske for quite some time.", said Azzy while eyeing me suspiciously.  
Oh no. I blushed.  
"I hope he wasn't filling your head with his nonsense. I do not trust him.", said Azzy and angrily stared at Sliske.  
Oh, that was what he meant.  
He came closer and asked: "Did Sliske say anything to you while you were in the Shadow Realm?"  
"Oh, just his usual spiel.", I lied, trying not to upset Azzy.  
He seemed relieved, then explained: "I've taken the liberty of setting the gate to where you'll be going. Once on the other side, everything is up to you. I am under orders to remain here, and I will ensure Sliske never leaves my sight."  
"Oh, don't mind me. I have no plans to interfere.", said Sliske.  
Why did this sound like such an obvious lie?  
I didn't know what would await me on the other side. I knew quite a few different planes, so maybe I will recognize it once I arrive there. I prepared my weapons and stepped through the World Gate.  
I found myself atop a hill, it was very dark and it took me a few seconds to get used to the darkness. What I could see was the following: this place was made out of dark blue-ish mountains and rocks, most of them seemed to be volcanos. Some of the smaller rocks spit glowing lava and there was black ash raining down on this place. The ash gathered on the ground and made crispy sounds when I stepped on it. There was also lightning and thunder in the distance, besides that it was completely silent. I remembered a description of this place in a book. It fit what I saw perfectly. This must be the home planet of the Mahjarrat. I noticed a high volcano in the distance, it seemed to be the highest volcano around and it had a weird shape. Close to it's top, I could see a purple light. It was weirdly attracting, as if it was saying 'follow me'. I decided to make this volcano my destination and started walking down the curvy path. It didn't take long before I slipped and got almost burned by lava. There must be a better way to reach the volcano. I went back to the World Gate and decided to ask the two Mahjarrat on the other side, since they should know this place better than I do.

I slipped through the World Gate and got greeted by Sliske: "Aww, did Freneskae give you an ouchie?"  
I tried to hide my right hand that was bleeding a bit and angrily stared at Sliske.  
I turned to Azzy: "Am I right in thinking that the gate is taking me to..."  
"Freneskae, yes! It is where all Mahjarrat originate."  
"But it's so desolate and inhospitable. No offence.", I said and felt a bit sorry.  
"None taken. I would not expect anyone but a Mahjarrat to understand its beauty."  
Sliske made a displeased sound: "Urgh. Freneskae is such a boring place; there's nothing to do there. Not like here – Gielinor is SO much more fun!  
"Why would Zaros reside in such a foreboding place?", I asked, since I didn't quite get the connection between Zaros' return and the home of the Mahjarrat.  
"Because he's eeeeevilllll!", said Sliske and made a funny face.  
I snorted and tried to hide my amusement from Azzy. Sliske is amazing, how can he say something like that about his lord, in the presence of Azzy, who's madly devoted to Zaros?  
Azzy facepalmed and sighed: "Oh, don't be so puerile. He is our progenitor, of sorts."  
"Oh yes, he's our 'big brother', alright.", said Sliske while rolling his eyes.  
"Are you really still hung up on that?"  
"Zaros wanting to know our every move? Our every thought?"  
"As I recall, you always managed to do your own thing regardless.", said Azzy and gave Sliske a death-stare.  
"Yes, I suppose I did."  
I see, they were talking about back then in the 2nd age of Gielinor, when they were under Zaros' order. I was trying to recollect what I wanted to ask when I came back here, but Sliske seemed to be bored with the sudden silence.  
"Big Boss to Bunny Ears, Big Boss to Bunny Ears. Come in, Bunny Ears.", he said while using his hands to imitate bunny ears.  
"Do not mock my hat – it deserves respect! It is a sign of my devotion, my position in the church!", gave Azzy back angrily.  
"A church that ceased to exist along with the empire. It's about time you faced up to that."  
"One of these days I'm going to melt that smug grin off your face.", Azzy hissed.  
I stood between them, facing Azzy, but took a step backwards into Sliske's direction and shielded him: "Now, let's stop that.."  
I was unsure if protecting Sliske rather than preventing a possible attack from Azzy was the wiser decision, but I did it without thinking about it. Why was I so focused on Sliske today? I tried to change the direction of where this was heading by asking questions. I told Azzy about the highest volcano with the weird shape. I asked if it was special.  
"You speak of Mother Mah. She is the mother!", said Azzy excitedly.  
"Oh, here we go.", said Sliske and exhaled.  
"Whatever your beliefs, Sliske, you cannot mock Mah. It is said that all of our race originates from her."  
Oh, so she created the Mahjarrat? I then asked about a way to the volcano and Azzy described a shortcut. I went through the World Gate and tried again. I followed the path Azzy described and eventually reached the volcano. Now that I was so close to it, I could see that the 'weird shape' was in fact that of a huge woman made out of stone and lava, she must be Mah. She seemed to be asleep and didn't move. I made my way to the top and took a short break close to the crater of the volcano. Seeing Mah up close was impressive, yet somewhat frightening. I looked around and tried to see the purple light that attracted me so much earlier. It seemed to be gone. I took a look around, looked at the ash-covered land and the plain fields in the distance, when I suddenly heard a voice resounding in my head: "Stop!"  
I froze and couldn't move. The voice seemed to come from inside my head. It was a pleasant, yet intimidating voice.  
"Who are you?", I asked.  
"You know exactly who I am. Say my name.", whsipered the voice in my head.  
"Zaros.", I said, getting a bit flustered by his whispers.  
The purple light appeared before me, it looked like a floating, purple crystal ball, surrounded by a strange aura.  
"We should talk elsewhere. Shall we?", he said.  
I said: "Okay..."  
That was when suddenly everything went black.


	7. The Return of Zaros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaros is back in Gielinor and change is about to come. Our World Guardian realizes a terrible truth - and it will tear them apart.

Gielinor, Year 2 of the 6th Age.  
  
I couldn't see nor hear for a few seconds, then the darkness was disappearing and got replaced by a white, empty place. Besides Zaros and myself, no one was there. Was this still Freneskae?  
"What is this place?", I asked.  
"This is the threshold of your mind.", explained Zaros.  
"My mind? How are you in my mind?"  
"Have no fear, World Guardian. I would not enter your mind without consent, nor could I. I have only brought you here. I am outside, looking in. We needed a safe place to talk. That is all."  
So we're both still on the volcano...  
"Okay, so what need do you have of me? Why am I here?"  
Luckily, Zaros seemed to be someone I could talk to openly and get straight answers from. Not like a certain person standing outside the World Gate. Anyway, this was not the time to think about Sliske.  
"Beneath Mah, at the planet's core, I will be able to create a new corporeal form for myself. I wish for you to take me there, or to go there in my stead."  
So everything he needed was a new body? And that's what Sliske wanted me to sabotage? I didn't see why I should sabotage him, though. So far he seemed nicer than Sliske.  
"I'll see what I can do.", I said.  
"Though we should learn of one another. Whatever your questions, I would answer them."  
Good, because I had quite a few questions.  
I started asking him various things: "How did you become a god?"  
"I did not become. I was created this way. By Mah. She is an elder god. The youngest of five."  
Mah was an elder god and there were more? So they also created the elder artefacts?  
"The elder gods are ancient, primordial beings; the creators of this universe. Mah's power is rooted in potential, in darkness and in light. I am the divine aspect of dark energy.", he explained without me having to ask.  
Can he read my mind? I panicked a bit. There were things I didn't want him to know about. Things that had to do with a certain follower of his, for example. Ugh, this was bad. I needed to focus.  
"What led you to Gielinor?"  
"I left here solely to get away from Mah. She is cruel and possessive; I had to be free of her. I travelled the universe; the exploration and discovery was enough to begin with, but I came to need a purpose. I knew immediately upon my arrival that Gielinor was special. It was there that I found my purpose. In order to achieve my goals I must return there, and with a corporeal form."  
I see, so he had plans, and that's why he wanted to return. I felt like I couldn't ask about his purpose directly. Zaros seemed a bit cryptic. I decided to ask something else.  
"Why were you so opposed?"  
I read that Zaros got betrayed and stabbed by Zamorak, but he survived and left Gielinor. Now he seems to have recovered and wants to come back, but why did his empire in the 2nd age even fall? Why did people start to dislike him?  
"Sometimes, simply being the largest target is enough to become vilified, but it is also because I sought unification. I wanted to bring all the young gods under one banner, but they would not recognise my divinity. I would have welcomed them all, but they were blinkered by their own narrow, dogmatic views, and so they rejected me. I did not start wars; I was just better at them... and through war I started to make progress."  
Oh, so that is his view on the matter. Zaros seemed to be really proud of who he was. Since he mentioned the younger gods, I wanted to know his opinion about them.  
Starting with the one I despised the most: "What do you think about Saradomin?"  
"He is self-righteous, seeing things only in extremes. It was from him that I first learned of the notions of good and evil. I dismiss such notions – there are only actions and consequences. Everything to him is either black or white, but he himself exists in the grey. Ergo, he is a contradiction."  
I like Zaros.  
Next I asked about Azzy; and Zaros spoke highly of his most loyal follower: "As Zamorak taught me of betrayal, Azzanadra has taught me of loyalty. He had no reason to remain so after my banishment, and yet he has. And he has kept the faith for all these centuries when so many others chose to forget me. He is loyal, devout, intelligent, strong and honourable. He has power, but does not misuse it. He embodies all of the traits that I hold dear. Finally, he has brought you to my attention – you who find yourself at the centre of all things."  
Wow, he really treasured Azzy a lot. If only Azzy could hear this..!  
Okay, the next person I wanted to ask about was.. No, I couldn't ask about him, could I?  
I started talking without thinking about the consequences: "What do you think about-"  
"Sliske?", Zaros ended my sentence.  
"..Yes.."  
So he did read my mind after all, didn't he?  
"Sliske's loyalty has only ever been to himself. When our goals align, he can prove useful, but his recent exploits are not something I can condone."  
Ugh, that sounded a bit harsh.  
"Do you intend to kill him?", I asked, slightly panicking.  
"I cannot stand as both judge and executioner. I leave it to those he has wronged to bring him to any justice they feel he deserves."  
I felt relieved. Which was weird. Sliske did a lot of things that would probably deserve a sentence to death, and yet I didn't want him to get killed. But why? He was my enemy, I hated him, and yet - I didn't.  
"I note that you are a follower of Sliske. Be careful he does not take advantage of your fealty.", said Zaros, interrupting my thoughts.  
Oh, he was talking about me being Sliskean. Why was it such a big deal anyway? I only aligned to him because I wanted to gather information about Sliske from Relomia. It's not like I actually support Sliske. It's not like I like him or something outrageous like that.  
I tried to change the topic: "What about the other Mahjarrat?"  
"I saw them as younger siblings and sought to protect them. Divine creations are more fragile than you realise. Their race is the epitome of potential, but their fate is also sealed. Had he known what he was truly dealing with, Icthlarin may never have brought them to Gielinor. He tried to reign in their nature, and it was not long before one of their number broke free. It was easy for me to convince that breakaway of my superiority."  
"Who was the breakaway Mahjarrat?"  
"Sliske."  
"Of course it would be." I sighed.  
Lastly, I wanted to ask about Zaros himself: "How do you see yourself? Some see you as controlling, others as evil, and yet your loyal followers are in awe of you. And did you not say yourself that you were the divine aspect of dark energy?"  
"Do not confuse darkness and light with evil and good. All life falls on a spectrum, and all life has capacity for both good and evil. Judge me only by my actions and my words, not by the words of others. I have made mistakes... but I do what I do because it must be done, and because there is no other who would."  
He seemed very wise. So far I felt like I could trust Zaros. There's no way I'd sabotage him, as Sliske proposed.  
Okay, let's get down to business: "What is your plan?"  
"First, I must obtain a new body and regain my divine status. I intend to claim my birthright and become an elder god. Only then will I be able to stand equal to the universe's creators and speak on behalf of mortals. Once I return, I shall wake the elder gods. I will speak for all mortals, and the elder gods will listen."  
I couldn't respond. Okay, wow, that was.. quite the plan. Was he really capable of it? Was it a good idea to wake the elder gods? Mah was already quite frightening. I suddenly felt like Sliske's proposal wasn't as bad as I thought.  
"Where are the elder gods?", I asked.  
Maybe it was impossible to reach them. Zaros made a pause before he answered.  
"They are where they have always been since the creation of Gielinor. On Gielinor."  
Oh. That changes things a bit.  
"What are your plans for me?"  
"First, I need you to make your way below Mah to the planet's core to weave me a new body. There is no other who could perform this task for me - I am at your mercy. The entrance is by Mah's hand."  
I have to climb down on an elder god?!  
"What's down there?", I asked, not really convinced by the whole idea.  
"A place I refer to as the Elder Halls. Within it you should find some of Mah's leaked divine essence. You will require only enough to weave a divine simulacrum – an effigy of sorts. I would come with you, if you allow me in. I can provide further instruction as you require it."  
Allow him.. in? Wait, what?  
But.. I'd definitely feel safer if I could go down to the Elder Halls with someone accompanying me. Ugh, I didn't want to decide this. And yet I had to.  
"Okay, fine.. I'll allow it. For now."  
"I understand your reticence, and appreciate you giving me the benefit of the doubt."  
The purple crystal ball fused with my body. I could feel Zaros's presence inside of me and it was as I weird as I had imagined. I felt sick. Nope, I'll never get used to that. I didn't even want to think about what he could feel and see and hear inside of me. Did he hear my thoughts? Did he share my feelings? Did he see the images I saw in my mind? Did he realize my feelings for-  
I climbed down Mah's hand, into the volcano, reached the Elder Halls and weaved a new body for Zaros. Mission accomplished, I'd say. I returned to the peak of the volcano. Zaros left my body - finally - and I presented him the simulacrum I made.  
"You have done well, World Guardian. I am in your debt.", he said happily.  
I gave Zaros the body I made and he slowly merged with it, becoming one and presenting his true form. He was tall, like a Mahjarrat, wearing dark robes, a hood and some kind of mask that hid his face. He looked like a mighty god, like the emperor he was in the past. I was stunned but also excited. It was breathtaking, I didn't even know how to describe the whole situation. Just seeing Zaros in his true form was amazing. Ah, this was not the time to be in awe. We needed to return to Gielinor. After Zaros took a few seconds to get used to his new body, he teleported us to the World Gate. The moment was finally here - Zaros would return to Gielinor! I can't wait to see Azzy's excited face!  
"Lead on through the gate; I will follow. I wish to address my loyal followers upon my return.", said Zaros and pointed at the World Gate.  
I nodded. I wanted to go through the World Gate first anyway, to check if everything was safe and alright. I didn't trust Sliske, I bet he had the Staff of Armadyl with him, just waiting for a chance to stab Zaros. But this was probably just me jumping to conclusions.  
I went through the World Gate and got almost trampled over by excited little Azzy: "Is Zaros's return close?"  
"He stands next to the World Gate on Freneskae. I think he wants to talk to me there before he returns.", I lied, looking at Sliske to see if he had weapons on him. He didn't.  
"Hahaha! Then you'd best hurry and do that, before Azzanadra has a little 'accident' from all the excitement.", laughed Sliske.  
I suppressed a smile. Argh, dammit.  
Just in that moment, something in the air seemed to change, something big seemed to be approaching, a powerful presence. The World Gate was shaking a bit. I knew what was coming next! I stared at the World Gate and waited in anticipation.  
Then he stepped through the gate - Zaros!  
The world around us seemed to fade away and what was left was a weird bright place, similar to when Zaros was in my mind. Azzy, Sliske and some important Zarosian followers were there too. Zaros assembled them.  
"My lord! You are returned!", yelled Azzy happily and bowed deeply in front of Zaros. One could see he was relieved, now that Zaros was back. Azzy seemed quite stressed the whole time in front of the gate.  
Once he was done, he turned towards me: "You have my eternal gratitude. This cannot go unrewarded.", he smiled.  
It made me happy to see Azzy like that.  
Zaros cleared his throat and said: "But first... Sliske."  
Sliske stepped forward: "I am yours to command. Just say the word."  
Wait, something was wrong. Why was the atmosphere suddenly so tense?  
"No more.", said Zaros in a calm manner.  
I clenched my fist.  
"What did you say?", asked Sliske, as if he misheard Zaros.  
"No more."  
This was bad. Everyone was silent. The tension got worse by the second.  
Sliske stared at Zaros as if he couldn't believe what he just heard.  
"But... no! I... I am loyal! Have I not always been loyal?"  
Sliske sounded so desperate. It made my chest hurt.  
"Have I not done everything you've always asked of me? As the empire fell, did I not keep safe those things necessary for your return? Was I not pivotal in the liberation of all those who stand before?"  
He paused.  
He sounded really angry when he said: "Did I not kill a god for you? You cannot turn me away. Not now, Zaros, please!"  
I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. I've never seen Sliske so worked up and desperate! I felt bad for him. He probably deserved this, but still, I felt so bad for him.  
Zaros said, with a little sigh: "Sliske, stop."  
Sliske made a sound while exhaling and then went silent for a second. The atmosphere was simply terrifying.  
Suddenly Sliske started laughing like the mad Mahjarrat he was: "Hahaha! Very well. I guess I'm not quite the actor I thought. What gave me away?"  
"You betray yourself... though, in truth, I have never trusted you. And your words of betrayal to the World Guardian cannot be ignored."  
Zaros glanced at me. I felt guilty.  
"Betrayal? They could have just walked away, left you to rot! I was just convincing them to hear you out! It was down to you to convince them of your worth!"  
They started arguing. I didn't like it.  
"Whatever your intent, no longer can I turn a blind eye to your disobedience, nor condone your methods.", said Zaros strictly.  
"Are you sure it's not just because me killing Guthix puts me beyond your control?"  
Zaros sighed.  
Sliske hissed: "Fine, don't answer. So, what's next? An intervention? Family counselling? Maybe some trust exercises?"  
How can he be so carefree in a situation like this?! I will never understand him!  
"Excommunication."  
Everyone made a sharp sound.  
But excommunication meant-  
"You will have no further association with us. You are on your own.", continued Zaros.  
"Oh, I've always been alone.", sighed Sliske, turning his head to the side.  
That's not true, Sliske. You have me.  
Hng. What was I thinking?  
"But I guess this means you'll have to find someone else to do your dirty work.", hissed Sliske, turned his head and looked at me.  
"Your new World Guardian pet, perhaps?"  
He glanced at me angrily, then looked at Zaros with an even more furious look.  
Okay, I regretted feeling bad for him - who are you calling a pet?!  
"Leave us. Never return.", said Zaros and made a gesture as if he wanted to wipe something away.  
"'As you command... my lord.'", said Sliske mockingly.  
Then he turned towards me, and I swear, I will never forget what he said to me in that moment: "But don't think this is over, World Guardian. I'm just getting started with you."  
My heart was pounding.  
"Between you and me, all bets are off. Be seeing you.", he closed.  
And that was when I realized it. All this time I was trying to deny it, even though I already knew it. I've felt it ever since back then in Guthix' cave. I covered my mouth as Sliske teleported away and tried to suppress the tears. My whole body was shaking. Now knowing the truth made things even harder, and that was what I was afraid of the whole time. I should hate him, right? He did some horrible things, toyed with me, tried to manipulate me. And yet I couldn't stop feeling so strongly for him. He was my enemy. So when exactly did it happen?  
When did I fall in love with him?

 

Zaros was ordering his followers to 'keep an eye on Sliske', since he was 'angry, and may attempt something rash'. I wasn't really listening, as I was too busy to get back on track. I needed to act like nothing happened. Zaros gave more instructions to his followers, gave them useful items; he even gave something to me, but I just nodded and thanked him. He must've sensed that something was wrong. I was exhausted.  
He glanced at me in silence, then he said: "Reflect on all you have witnessed this day. Gielinor's reckoning is coming, but there is still time for us to avert it. Until I call on you again, do as you otherwise would, had we not met. Pax tecum."  
I gave him a faint smile and said "Farewell."  
Zaros teleported away, the bright place disappeared, along with everyone else, and I found myself in front of the World Gate, alone.  
No, wait, someone was teleporting in. Was it Sliske? I became excited for a second.  
It was Azzy!  
I didn't want him to see me in the miserable state I was in right now, so before he could answer questions, I took the word and started to ask about his favourite topic: "So, about Zaros's return..."  
He took the bait and started to go into raptures: "It was a truly joyous occasion. I suspected Sliske would attempt to coerce you – that was unavoidable – but my faith in you was well placed."  
Just hearing his name made my chest hurt.  
"After Zaros's banishment, had someone told me that a mere human would be the one to return him, I would have laughed. But I'm not entirely sure you are human anymore. No, you are something else now. I am glad you are on our side."  
His words were warm and comforting. I smiled and thanked him. Talking to Azzy felt good, it was always kind of soothing. Could I talk about my feelings with him? Not now, but maybe one day? Would he understand? That reminds me, can Mahjarrat even feel love? Will my love forever be one-sided?  
I idled around for a few hours, went home, went into town, I simply wanted to get Sliske off my mind. Had I known the consequences of facing the truth, I would've rather stayed in the phase of denial. Maybe it wasn't love after all, but simply fascination? I mean, what was so awesome about Sliske anyway - I mean okay, he is funny, intelligent, quite good-looking, has good manners, is fun to talk to and an interesting person-  
Oh well. I gave up. This was pure madness.  
I decided to do what I always do when I needed a quiet place to think about complicated matters. I went to the Empyrean Citadel.

I opened the creaking doors to the empty throne room and walked around the room a bit, lost in thought. So, if my love will be one-sided anyway, wouldn't it be better to just get rid of these feelings? Oh man, Sliske seemed so angry at me after his excommunication. Why did he even react like that? 'Your little World Guardian pet blah blah'. It's not like it's my fault he got excommunicated. I didn't do what he wanted because I liked Zaros and didn't want to sabotage him - is that such a horrendous thing? Enough to make Sliske throw a tantrum? Or was that alone not the reason after all? Wait, could it be that he was jealous because I chose Zaros over him?  
Nah, that can't be true. Or could it?  
Argh, I didn't know anymore!  
So, can Mahjarrat fall in love or not? I desperatedly needed to know. But I guess I wont find the answer here in the Citadel.  
I wanted to see him. Sliske..  
This was pointless. I sighed and turned around. I should leave.  
I made my way to the main gate of the throne room, when suddenly..  
"Leaving so soon, World Guardian?"  
I made a sharp turn and stared at the podium in disbelief. SLISKE!  
Was it really him? I wanted to meet him so badly and now he is here! Is this a dream? Was he still angry at me?  
"Sliske! What do you want?", was all I managed to say in my state of pure shock.  
"Now there's a question! What do I want? World peace, perhaps? Or a puppy? Maybe I just want to be left alone."  
"Why don't you just give me a straight answer for once?", I sighed, a bit happy and relieved, because he was there and teased me with his usual jokes. He didn't seem angry anymore. He seemed a bit.. sad, disappointed.  
Also, if he wanted to be left alone, why did he show himself in front of me?  
"Hmm, what an interesting proposition... Very well. You get ONE straight answer. Ask your question.", he said after thinking about it for a second.  
Wait, really? I get to ask Sliske one thing and he will answer truthfully?!  
Okay, what should I ask? Damn, the pressure! I need more time to think about that!  
Oh, I got it! I could ask if Mahjarrat could fall in love. But no, that would be WAY too obvious. Maybe just go with the suicide-option and confess? I could ask him if he feels the same and he'd have to answer truthfully! Then I'd know for sure! But I could never do that.. Oh no, I can't even think straight anymore in his presence! But I can't make him wait forever! Confessing would be too rash. Quick, I needed an innocuous question!  
"What...is your favourite colour?"  
Great, I wasted my ONE straight answer for something like this. I should've asked about his feelings after all!  
Sliske, however, found it funny: "Hahaha! The universe falling down around your ears and you ask me a question of such frivolity! I like your style!"  
I blushed a bit.  
"Just answer the question!", I demanded.  
"Hmm, let me think... Well, black never goes out of the style."  
"Black is not a colour, it's an absence of colour!"  
"Alright, no need to be pedantic. Okay, I'm a fan of blue-green colours."  
"Picking two colours is cheating!", I teased him and smiled.  
"Alright, fine! Aquamarine; I like aquamarine. Happy now?"  
He seemed amused. It felt like things between us were relaxing a bit.  
"Yes, very. Thank you.", I said and smiled at him. I was happy.  
"Well, I guess that's as straight an answer as I can expect from you.", I closed.  
"I guess so.", he replied, smiling at me.  
Maybe I could ask a second question? The mood seemed.. suiting for a confession. Maybe I could- but what if he rejected me? I could ask in an unsuspicious way.  
"Sliske, what do you-"  
"Now, now. Don't be greedy. I did just say one. You do like to push your luck... but I suppose that's one of your better qualities.", he interrupted me.  
Goddammit. I was so close! I looked down. Well, I guess I'll have to wait for another chance.  
"Ah, nothing else..", I said, a bit discouraged.  
He got down from the podium and came over, stopping in front of me.  
Then he patted me on the head: "Good girl."  
The blood was ruhsing into my head. Oh god. Why did he do that? Why was he always teasing me like that? I kept staring at the ground.  
"So, what's next for me and you?", he asked.  
Now this is something I cannot answer!!  
Is he trying to provoke me into confessing? Should I say 'a relationship'? HAH, I'd like to see his reaction to that! I wont let him tease me anymore!  
I yawned: "I'm bored with you."  
I kept an eye on him for his reaction.  
"I suppose I'll just have to try to make things MORE interesting for you. Not like Lucien and his pantomime villain routine - 'You dare attack a GOD?' Hahaha! And not like all these gods and their huge egos...Zaros included."  
Why was he suddenly so hostile towards Zaros? Just because of the excommunication? I thought he didn't care about it that much? Was it jealousy after all?  
He continued: "But you're right, absence does make the heart grow fonder. I think it's time for me to take the back seat for a spell."  
NO!  
"I will kill you!", I said, jokingly.  
"Oooh, I knew there was a reason I liked you. I'd like to see you try, sister."  
He LIKES me? And he sister-zoned me!  
"I'm not your sister!"  
"Oh, aren't you? We both took some of Guthix's power. That makes us connected in stronger ways than mere siblings."  
He waited for my reaction. I was speechless. A connection stronger than siblings? Did he mean-  
"I'd count us as equals... if you didn't have so much catching up to do. Come at me, World Guardian. Who knows? You might even win."  
He made fists and took a fighting pose for fun.  
I couldn't help but laugh. He seemed pleased with my reaction. Aww, why was he like that?  
No, wait, snap out of it!  
Then he aprubtly ended our time together: "That's enough chit-chat – I'm done here...but before I go, I have a little gift for you."  
A gift? What could it be?  
I acted like I was a super excited kid: "Ooh, what is it?"  
He grinned, it was an evil grin, then he cast a spell at me!  
"No, wait!", I yelled, but it was too late!  
"Hmm, now isn't that interesting?"  
I was still alive?  
"I'm...I'm not a wight?", I asked, insecurely.  
He tricked me!  
"Hahaha! Your face! I'm not trying to 'collect' you anymore, silly.", he came a bit closer. When I looked at his face, his smile was so gentle that I thought I was about to melt.  
"You're already mine!", he said, placing his finger underneath my chin and gently pulling it a bit towards him.  
I can't take this anymore. This was torture.  
He waited for my reaction - a burning red face and an expression full of contradictions - then let go of me and explained: "My gift allows you to see into the Shadow Realm."  
He took a step backwards.  
"Next time, I want you to see me coming..."  
I stretched out my hand, but he teleported away with a laugh before I could touch him.

Sliske was gone. But for how long? He said 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'. Does that mean it would be a long time before I could meet him again? I can't wait that long! And what did he mean with 'I want you to see me coming'? Wait, does that mean he's been in the Citadel all along, even before I entered the throne room? Did he watch me from the Shadow Realm? Did he come to the Citadel to think about stuff too? Sliske!! I need to know! One straight answer wasn't enough! And what should I do now? How should I deal with these feelings? Was it part of his plan to make me fall for him? He said I was already his, after all. What is the meaning of this?  
Sliske, don't leave me alone with all these questions!  
You're cruel.


	8. Zamorak's Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World Guardian finally realized their feelings - but what's next? Zamorak is making plans to ambush Sliske - will the World Guardian follow orders or will their feelings prevent them from harming Sliske?

Gielinor, Year 3 of the 6th Age.  
  
It was a nice, sunny day. There was only a small cloud in the sky, it looked like a bunny. It was a quiet day, and things have gone back to normal after Zaros returned. I had just talked to Relomia, sometimes when I run into her she talks to me, mostly about how gorgeous Sliske is and so on. Apparently she heard from him that I must've angered him in some way (why? I did nothing wrong!) and she lectured me, that as a follower of Sliske, I have to be more polite towards our 'lord'. I could never understand her obsession.  
Yes I know, I've been desperate after Zaros's return and Sliske's excommunication. Sliske was mad at me for the first time and I wasn't used to that - I panicked, felt desperate and didn't want to be hated by him no matter what.  
Back then I mistook that feeling for love, I guess. It has been almost a year after I last saw Sliske, when he left me behind at the Citadel.  
I packed my stuff and got ready to leave. I had an appointment; Moia, the daughter of the deceased Mahjarrat Lucien, wanted to meet up with me in secret to discuss something. In the Citadel. I sighed. I've been to the Citadel quite a few times after Zaros's return. I always went there when I wanted to think about stuff. But I'm fine now. I used to think about Sliske a lot in the beginning, but now I'm fine. I only think about Sliske once in a while.  
After all, he was wrong. Absence does not make the heart grow fonder. It's the opposite.

I arrived at the Citadel, but Moia hasn't arrived yet. I went to the throne room and sat down while waiting. It was here when I last saw Sliske and I still remember the tears I've shed and the despair I've felt. I don't like being left alone. But I'm fine now! I'm fine. It wasn't love, it was affection. Maybe a crush. But I'm not allowed to like him - he's my enemy. One day we will have to fight each other, I'm sure. I could never kill him if I were in love with him - so it's better if I didn't have any feelings for him at all.  
I wont fall in love with him again.  
Because if I did, it would be fatal.

The door opened and Moia rushed in. What happened? It looked like an emergency.  
"We have need of your... unique skills.", she said while closing the door, quickly looking outside in case someone was spying on us.  
"Unique skills? What exactly are you asking of me?"  
"Zamorak has found your actions most intriguing."  
Moia looked nervous.  
She started serving Zamorak after Lucien treated her badly for centuries. Now she is one of Zamorak's most trusted followers. I wasn't really familiar with Zamorak. In the Battle of Lumbridge I supported Saradomin (big mistake), leading to the defeat of Zamorak.  
"But I didn't support him in the Battle of Lumbridge, why does he-"  
"A most unwise choice. Fortunately for you my lord is willing to overlook your misplaced loyalty.", she said, obviously giving me a mean look.  
I ignored it. Even though she didn't seem to like me, I felt bad for her after everything that happened with Lucien. I kind of liked her. And the Zamorakians aren't as bad as I'd thought at first.  
She came closer and put a hand on my shoulder, speaking quietly: "Before we go further I need to know I can trust you. I need your word. Will you help Zamorak recover from this – his darkest hour?"  
"You have my word, Moia."  
I'm not Zamorakian, but I felt a bit responsible since I helped Saradomin in the battle against Zamorak. And I was afraid of Zamorak's reaction if I refused Moia's plea.  
Moia seemed a bit relieved: "Zamorak believes you will be instrumental in the coming days. If he believes it, so do I. Somehow your fate is bound to the events that are unfolding."  
That sounded as if I did something wrong on purpose.  
"What brought you here, anyway?", I asked.  
"I came here on a reconnaissance mission in search of information - the last known whereabouts of that snake Sliske."  
Oh god please NO. Sorry Moia, I'm out of this!  
But she didn't give me a chance to back out of it: "As you might have guessed, we plan to obtain the Stone of Jas. But it is not my place to reveal the master's plans."  
She took my hand and wrapped her hands around mine. She was holding an item and left it in my hand.  
"Use it when you are ready to speak with Zamorak. I will take my leave."  
"But Moia, I-"  
Too late, she already teleported away. I had a bad feeling about this.  
All of a sudden I felt quite unwell. I even lost my balance, it felt like a strange force tried to pull me. What was happening to me? Was I about to faint?  
I got pulled again, gently, and suddenly found myself in the Shadow Realm - in the arms of Sliske.  
My heartbeat got faster, followed by a tingly feeling in my stomach.  
No no no no no NO NO NO.  
I immediately pushed him away and he let me go. I will NOT let him mess around with me anymore!  
"Sliske!", I said, coughing a bit unwillingly.  
Then I remembered what Relomia said to me earlier - that as a Sliskean, I have to treat Sliske properly. But that's fine - if I treated him like a distant stranger, it would be harder for him to harrass me.  
I corrected myself: "My lord."  
I even bowed.  
Of course he made fun of it: "My lord... I like it. Lord Sliske! There is no need to kneel, though. I suppose we're quite familiar by now. You might even say we're friends."  
I lifted my head in shock. Did he really mean that? Once again I felt the tingling sensation in my stomach.  
Like a hundred guthixian butterflies.  
I tried to distract myself by keeping the conversation going: "Have you been here the whole time?"  
"Well, that would depend on what you mean by 'whole time'. Curious saying, wouldn't you agree?"  
What does that-  
For how long has he been stalking me?!  
"I mean did you hear my conversation with Moia?"  
"But of course! What a tantalising proposition. Such naivety to think she could come here unnoticed, though."  
Did he observe the Citadel? Did he see me come here crying in the past?  
"How did you pull me into the Shadow Realm?"  
"Surely you are aware of my mastery of the Shadow Realm by now."  
He grinned and bowed down a bit, coming really close.  
"I do not always need your permission, you know. I think we are past such courtesies.", he said while looking straight into my eyes. I averted my eyes.  
Stop.  
He came closer and whispered into my ear: "I know of Zamorak's plan to steal the Stone of Jas, and you know I know."  
I took a step back.  
"But they don't know where the Stone is. How will they find it?"  
Keep the conversation going. Everything is fine. Treat him like a lord.  
"Oh, don't you worry. It won't be long before they know where I've hidden the Stone, and I'll know they know... and you'll know I know they know."  
"Wait... What?"  
"Hah! Did I lose you? It's only a matter of time until one of Zamorak's agents finds the Stone. When they do, I'll be waiting."  
Stop messing with me!  
"So you want them to find it?"  
"My contest has slowed somewhat since Bandos's death."  
Ah, right, his contest for the Stone of Jas. After Armadyl and Bandos fought and the latter died by Armadyl's hands, people were saying Armadyl would secretly try to get the Stone for himself. I don't think he will use it though. Knowing Armadyl, he wants to keep the Stone somewhere safe where it can't be used.  
Sliske continued to explain: "Sometimes a Mahjarrat must provide his own entertainment - it is time to spice things up. That's where you come in. You're a catalyst for chaos."  
"You want me to play along with your games, then?"  
How did he even get the idea that I enjoyed his games?  
...  
Though I have to admit, he is an interesting person and his little games are definitely never boring. Which is why they are bad. People are dying!  
"The way I see it, you have three choices...  
Option one: you infiltrate the group and sabotage their whole operation, lying in wait until the most deliciously dramatic moment to upstage Zamorak himself!  
Option two: you simply go along with the plan and see what happens. Your presence alone should have the desired effect."  
He suddenly disappeared, then grabbed my shoulders from behind.  
He pulled me towards him and whispered: "And then of course, there's option three. You could - I suppose - side with Zamorak, but who in their right mind would do such a thing?"  
I could feel his breath. HIS BREATH. I freaked out. I can tell he's trying to manipulate me, but even though I knew, it was hard to think straight in this situation. I can't fall in love with him. I can't.  
"So what will you choose, 'World Guardian'?"  
The way he said 'World Guardian' made me melt inside. My knees felt weak, they couldn't support the weight of the decision that lasted on my shoulders. Literally.  
I know what Sliske wanted me to choose.  
I'll regret this.  
My voice was breaking when I said: "I'm going to infiltrate the Zamorakians-  
...  
and sabotage their operation."  
I stared on the ground. What have I done.  
"Haha! Most excellent. Bide your time and when an opportuninty arises when Zamorak is so close he can taste victory... Make it crumble to bitter betrayal in his mouth."  
"He won't know what hit him.", I said those lines like a doll, like a puppet, as if those weren't my words, but Sliske's.  
He hardened the grip around my shoulders and said: "Marvellous."  
Then he gently pushed me away and said: "Now back to the light you go! I'll be watching. Waiting."  
He grinned and looked at me one more time, then snapped his fingers and sent me back to the material realm.  
I immediately sank to the ground.  
When I told myself that I was fine, I was lying. I've never been fine. Who was I trying to deceive? I just promised Sliske to sabotage Zamorak and Moia, who I call a friend, goddammit! Have I not harboured these feelings for Sliske all the time after all? Even after his excommunication when he left me alone in the Citadel, even months after these events, I've always loved him. I was just afraid to face the truth, for many reasons. This will be a one-sided love. He teases me a lot, but he doesn't mean anything by it. Those feelings are making me act according to his will. I'm not making my own decisions anymore, I'm simply doing what he wants. I can't fight it. I tried, but the words wont come out. It's definitely his best manipulation so far. Did he make me fall for him on purpose? But if that's the case, are my feelings even real? The pain I feel is definitely real, so are the tears I shed for him in the past. He's making me suffer so much, and yet, why does it feel so good?

I used the item Moia gave me, it was a teleportation device that brought me to the Zamorakian headquarters. It was a dark place. Zamorak sat on a throne and even in the dim light I could see his majestic silhouette. I can't betray him.. he will kill me. But I didn't want to disappoint Sliske either.  
"Welcome, World Guardian.", Zamorak greeted me.  
I kneeled down: "It is an honour, my lord."  
The nicer I am, the better my chances of making it out of here alive.  
"You may rise. I have been waiting for you."  
I did as he demanded.  
"Where are we?"  
"The device you possess brought you deep below Daemonheim. So remote and inaccessible is this place - beneath floor after impassable floor of horrors - that we are safe to recover from recent struggles lost."  
His way of speaking was kind of theatralic, yet majestic and mysterious. He matured ever since I last saw him at Sliske's Ascendancy.  
"We have Bilrach here to thank for its sanctuary. He has earned his place as my right hand."  
Bilrach, a Zamorakian Mahjarrat I encountered a few times already, made a bow.  
"And I believe you have already made acquaintances with my left hand Moia."  
I nodded and smiled. My smile turned into a bitter smile as I remembered that I'd have to betray her.  
Then Zamorak asked me directly: "I trust you are aware of our pursuit?"  
"Yes, to steal the Stone of Jas."  
"You would do well to choose your words more carefully. The Stone was stolen from me, and I intend to reclaim it.", Zamorak corrected me strictly.  
Wow okay EXCUSE ME.  
"How do you plan to find it?", I asked, trying to ignore his harsh words.  
"I have agents everywhere, even in the Shadow Realm. It will be found. Your task will be to travel the breadth of Gielinor in search of my most powerful and cunning followers. Four Mahjarrat - Zemouregal, Enakhra, Hazeel and Khazard - and Nomad, a powerful battlemage who has sought to overthrow traitors in my absence."  
He named a few other followers, but I was stuck at 'Nomad'. I had fought him once, he was super strong. I didn't want to encounter him again - what if he wanted revenge for when I beat him?  
"So, will you accept this undertaking?", asked Zamorak.  
"Yes."  
It's not like I have a choice here. For now, I will help Zamorak. If I get the chance, I will try to sabotage him without him noticing. I mean, I didn't want him to get the Stone of Jas - but it staying with Sliske wasn't necessarily the better option.  
"You have chosen wisely, World Guardian.", said Zamorak and sent me off.

The first Mahjarrat I visited was Hazeel. I didn't get a warm a welcome.  
"Human, do you come to swear fealty to me?", Hazeel hissed.  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
I thought the 'World Guardian' was kind of famous by now.  
"I have laid eyes upon thousands of years' worth of faces. Why should I recognize yours?", he said arrogantly.  
He got a point though.  
"Oh, erm... No reason. Thought we might have met before."  
"Meet a lot of Mahjarrat, do you?"  
Too many, if you ask me. Maybe it would be less if a certain troublemaker could stop stalking me and dragging me into all kinds of adventures that usually end in chaos.  
I told Hazeel about how Zamorak requested his presence and that there was a plan that involved him. He immediately left for Zamorak's headquarters.  
Next I headed to Zemouregal's fortress. I wanted to sneak in to avoid the guards, but ever since I sneaked in here for the first time through the basement, they seemed to guard that place better too. I immediately got caught and got brought to Zemouregal.  
To my surprise, Enakhra was there too: "What do we have here?"  
"Tresspassing now, are you?", asked Zemouregal.  
Why do those two always seem to be together? Are they..?  
"I have been sent by Zamorak to summon you both to his Daemonheim headquarters.", I said while nervously looking around me. I felt like I'm being watched.  
"Unsurprising. Begging for help from anyone in his desperation.", Zemmy said and turned towards a chair to sit down.  
"Still your tongue, Zemouregal. It is not wise to speak ill of our master.", said Enakhra.  
"You've changed your tune somewhat.", said Zemmy.  
"I felt betrayed at the Empyrean Citadel. Zamorak refused to let us accompany him to Sliske's event. My temper has since calmed."  
They sounded like a married couple.  
"It should have been us in there dealing with Sliske.", said Zemmy, obviously still salty about what had happened at the Citadel.  
"Your skull is too thick for your own good, Zemouregal.", Enakhra sighed.  
I wanted to shift the conversation back to the reason why I came here, so I asked: "Are you still loyal to Zamorak, Zemouregal?"  
"You over step your boundaries. Do not call my loyalty into question."  
Such a drama queen.  
"Stop evading the question.", said Enakhra, slightly amused.  
She seemed to enjoy this.  
"You too now? Zamorak was crushed by Saradomin and now he wants us to prove ourselves?", said Zemmy and made an annoyed face.  
"Zamorak intends to reclaim the Stone of Jas from Sliske. He wants you both to help.", I said.  
"Finally he has made a wise choice and come to me.", said Zemmy happily.  
"Now who's changed their tune?", said Enakhra mockingly.  
I tried hard to not burst into laughter.  
"We need an all-powerful leader once more. The Stone of Jas could return us to our former glory.", said Zemmy to defend himself.  
"And that leader would be Zamorak. Don't let greed get the better of you, Zemouregal.", said Enakhra to remind him.  
"Whatever you are insinuating I suggest you reconsider your words, Enakhra."  
Married couple, married couple.  
Eventually they agreed to help and my mission here was done.  
On to the next Mahjarrat!  
Khazard was somewhere in the desert according to Moia's information, and I found him close to some ruins.  
He saw me before I saw him: "What are you doing here? You can't have found me by chance. Which means... Moia sent you?"  
"She told me you were searching for information about your father."  
Khazard was the youngest of the Mahjarrat, born on Gielinor. His mother died a few centuries ago and his father's identity is yet unknown.  
"That blasted half-breed! Can't a Mahjarrat do anything in privacy any more?", he complained.  
I told him about the mission and he agreed to help.

After gathering the Mahjarrat, I returned to Zamorak. I needed clues about where to find Nomad.  
But it seemed like Nomad was faster - because he was already there. I felt relieved that someone else had brought him here. I tried to sneak past him so I could avoid talking to him. However, I failed. Nomad caught me while I was sneaking and staring at him.  
"What do you want?", he asked, staring at me.  
Scary.  
I tried a peaceful approach: "You don't seem particularly angry after I defeated you."  
"Hm, yes, I can see why you might think I would be angry. In truth, you did me a favour. You showed me my weakness."  
Now, that's a relief!  
"We will face each other again some day, I am sure. You will not be the so lucky next time.", he closed.  
Ok, nevermind.  
Zamorak coughed and everyone hushed immediately.  
"Good. Everyone is present. Welcome, my disciples of chaos. As I'm sure you are aware by now, you are going to reclaim the Stone of Jas for me."  
Moia interrupted him: "My lord, apologies for interrupting. Viggora has returned. I can sense him."  
"Perfect timing.", said Zamorak. He looked pleased.  
Viggora, another Zamorakian, appeared and kneeled down.  
"Rise, Viggora. What information do you bring?"  
"My search took me deep into the swamps of Morytania, to the Barrows where Sliske's undead servants rest. There I discovered his lair, my lord."  
I inhaled and held my breath. Just hearing his name was-  
"The Stone is there?", asked Zamorak.  
"Yes, General Zamorak. In the Shadow Realm he hides it. On your way to the vault you will find several rooms, presumably trapped and guarded."  
That sounded so much like Sliske.  
"Let us strike now. We have the Stone's location - we must storm Sliske's lair by force!", ordered Zamorak.  
The Zamorakians started discussing about how to best approach Sliske's lair. If we should use force or try to sneak in unnoticed. Knowing Sliske, he was already prepared for everything. He probably read our steps and knows how we will act. I sighed. What if they succeeded and managed to steal the Stone from Sliske? Would Sliske be mad at me? How should I best sabotage them?  
Zamorak proposed a plan and assigned roles to everyone.  
I volunteered: "I'll deal with Sliske. I've dealt with Sliske before. I can deal with him again."  
"Yes, precisely why you were chosen.", agreed Zamorak.  
Nice.  
"What if the plan goes wrong?", asked Zemmy.  
"Then it will be chaos, and you will be in your element. Embrace it and realise your true potential.", said Zamorak.  
That's the most Zamorakian line I've ever heard.  
Moia proposed: "If it would please you, my lord, I believe we should move now."  
"Yes, the moment is here. My eye will be upon you as you embark on this quest. We have all strived for this. Do not fail me.", closed Zamorak and sent us off.


	9. Dishonour among Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World Guardian and the Zamorakians infiltrate Sliske's lair. How will the World Guardian decide - betray Zamorak or betray Sliske?

Gielinor, Year 3 of the 6th Age.  
  
On my way to Morytania, I chatted a bit with Zemmy and Enakhra. There was this rumor going on and I was curious. I rarely got the chance to speak to Enakhra, so it was now or never.  
I asked: "Enakhra, are you in love with Zamorak?"  
"Hahaha! Yes Enakhra, do tell us!", laughed Zemmy.  
Enakhra blushed: "What? Because I am the only remaining female Mahjarrat I must be in love with whom I revere? Your incessant questions are becoming quite childish."  
She looked away and made a displeased face.  
"You must admit, your behaviour has made you seem a little...smitten.", teased Zemmy.  
"I have witnessed Zamorak defy the gods, ascending to become one himself. Yes, I am in awe of him. But in love? No."  
Hm. She sounded a bit like me. Though I can't deny it anymore. I suddenly felt bitter. There was still this betrayal thing - would I be able to pull it off? Or should I simply confess that Sliske was trying to manipulate me?  
Zemmy noticed my uneasiness: "What is it?"  
"It's about Sliske..", I admitted.  
No, I couldn't do this.  
Instead I asked: "Do you think Sliske is still Zarosian?"  
"That serpent-tongued magician serves his own needs. I doubt he was ever truly loyal to Zaros."  
"I believe he was loyal to Zaros for a time. He did unspeakable things in his name. The rogue deserves a fate worse than death."  
'Don't say that, Enakhra', I thought to myself.  
"I would crush him if he stood before me.", said Zemmy.  
I couldn't listen to this anymore. I excused myself and went ahead.  
I bumped into Khazard and decided to ask him about the Shadow Realm. I heard he lost his power to enter it.  
"What's happened to your powers over the Shadow Realm?"  
"Sliske has been experimenting, creating abominations for his army. He started by twisting the Barrows brothers, increasing their power..."  
Ugh, that sounded bad.  
"He has devised a way to prevent us entering the shadows. I do not know what but there is something that allows you to enter. Perhaps Sliske wills it.", he said, giving me a meaningful look.  
Why is Sliske allowing me to enter it but everyone else has to stay out?

We eventually arrived at the entrance of Sliske's lair in Morytania. I stood in front of something that looked like a trap door, with a Sliskean mask painted on it. Wasn't this a bit too obvious to be Sliske's secret lair? I had a really bad feeling about this. Suddenly I didn't feel like taking part in this heist anymore. On top of that, I was assigned to enter the lair first, while the others prepared the later stages of today's mission. Why does it always have to be me? However, hesitating would've made me look suspicious, so I gritted my teeth and entered through the trap door.  
It was dark inside and it took me a few seconds to get used to the darkness, with the surroundings becoming clearer. It looked like an underground tunnel that had several different paths. A maze - of course. This was so typical for him. I allowed myself to think about him for a second, just recalling the image of his face and wishing I could meet him. Though, that might be the case soon. I had to focus. I inspected my surroundings. This maze really had a creepy atmosphere. I wasn't sure if I was just imagining things or if I actually heard Sliske's laugh coming from literally everywhere? I tried to not pay attention to it. It was impossible that he would greet me right here; knowing him, he probably awaited us at the Stone of Jas.  
I found a rock with an inscribed poem. Apparently this was some kind of riddle that would give me a hint to how to escape this maze. The first poem was named "A Poem for the Lost". I tried to analyze the deeper meaning behind the word 'lost'. It can mean many different things. I was definitely lost. Was he lost too?

I reached the end of the maze, contacted the others and told them how to get through. After a few minutes of waiting and thinking about a certain Mahjarrat I shouldn't waste my thoughts on, the Zamorakians arrived. Zemmy started arguing about a trivial matter, which resulted in Hazeel trying to calm him down and making clear that we had to work as a team here. And that we needed to be quiet, as it would ruin our advantage of the surprise attack.  
I was the only one that knew that we never had this advantage.  
We left the maze and proceeded to the next chamber, me going in first. I immediately noticed that we weren't alone and stopped everyone else by blocking the door with my arm.  
I put a finger on my lips and whispered: "Guards!"  
Everyone immediately understood and quietly went back, leaving me alone in the chamber to observe the situation. The chamber had a lot of walls and turns and dead-ends. I approached the first guard from their blind spot and hit them with one K.O.-hit. They collapsed and I caught them before they fell to the ground, to avoid unnecessary noise. I dragged them behind a wall. I did the same with all the guards. What made it complicated where the masks on the walls that clearly had some sort of surveillance function. I found levers that deactivated them. Really, the security here is crappy. After clearing the chamber and almost getting killed by weird crawling shadows on the ground, I contacted everyone to come over to proceed to the next chamber.  
Before we moved on, Moia appreciated my actions: "That was impressive. You've cleared the path to the vault so the rest of us can move through."  
Would she still call me 'impressive' once I betrayed Zamorak?  
We went to the next chamber. In there was a huge door with a big mask on it that seemed to have some kind of complicated mechanism. There were two gauges with black and white energy. Attached to them were two magical orbs that controlled the energy flow and kept the black and white gauge in balance.  
We were greeted by an oh so familiar voice: "Hey Shadow, wake up! We've got guests!"  
The two masks that represented Sliske's personality, Light and Shadow. He really used them EVERYWHERE.  
"Oh what is it now? Can't a mask get a little bit of peace and quiet around here?", grumbled Shadow.  
"Don't be a spoilsport, they've come to play our game!", said Light happily.  
"I'm not in the mood for games."  
Same though.  
Who thought I could ever relate to a freaking mask.  
Light tried his best to convince Shadow: "Oh come on! We wouldn't have to tell Sliske."  
"Fine, let's get this over with quickly.", sighed Shadow.  
I noticed hidden guards in the room.

So, the plan we decided on was to capture the guards, make Moia read their memories and find out how to open the door.  
Capturing the guards was rather easy.  
To be honest, infiltrating this lair was so easy to begin with, I wonder if Sliske even tried. But knowing that he knows what we're doing, he probably WANTS us to reach the Stone.  
Sliske, are you mocking me by making the security level so low?! Do you think I can't infiltrate if it was harder?! My face felt like it was burning. The pure thought of Sliske's mockery filled me with so many emotions that it was hard to contain them.  
Moia successfully extracted information about the mechanism of the door: "Apparently there are magical orbs in the Shadow Realm that are connected to the door. They contain light and shadow energy which we must balance to prevent the alarm from triggering!"  
I can see the orbs!  
Moia thought of a strategy and gave the order: "Khazard and Hazeel can reveal the orbs. Nomad, use your spells to increase the power of one orb while Enakhra uses hers to drain the other!"  
Then she turned towards me: "Keep an eye on the balance of light and shadow on the vault door."  
I nodded. Gotcha.  
Light seemed overjoyed: "Look, look! They're figuring it out!"  
"Yes, yes, how very interesting.", said Shadow and rolled with his eyes.  
While balancing the energy, we got attacked by wights, but Zemmy saved us by fighting them off. Despite the nonsense he was spouting sometimes, he was actually capable.  
Moia eventually found a way to decrypt the lock on the door: "We have unlocked the door. It is time to enter the vault."  
Who would've thought that Zamorakians can be so capable if they just worked together.  
"Hm, Sliske will have to do better than that to best us.", said Zemmy arrogantly.  
Oh, if only you knew..  
We stood in front of the door, in just a few moments we would open the last door that stands between us and the Stone of Jas. My heart was pounding loudly. The sound it made was so loud that I felt dizzy.  
We pushed the door open together and stepped into the vault. It was quiet, and the absence of any sound made me feel uncomfortable and relieved at the same time. I know Sliske was in here. The light from between the opened doors shed on the ground and made the dust in the air sparkle. Why are the moments before disaster strikes always the most beautiful?  
The silence of this beautiful moment got disrupted by sudden laughter.  
Sliske's laughter.  
We all stared at him in shock; Sliske, standing in front of the Stone of Jas which was hidden in the Shadow Realm, so close and yet so far; we almost got our hands on the stone, overcame many obstacles on our way here, and yet there was this last obstacle which was impossible to overcome -  
"Sliske...", I mumbled his name.  
The feelings I kept inside flooded my mind. I wanted to run over to him and hug him, be praised by him for my efforts in bringing the Zamorakians here. But I couldn't. I could never.  
Sliske laughed: "Hahaha! How nice to finally have some visitors. Hope you like what I've done with the place. The statues are truly inspired artwork, I think. I recommend having a good look."  
He pointed at the walls. No one looked, everyone was too focused on Sliske.  
"How could he possibly have known? We did everything right!", cried Moia out loud.  
I felt like someone slapped me. I haven't actually betrayed them yet, but I felt like I already did. I was afraid of how Sliske would answer her question. I'd be done for if he exposed me!  
"Oh Moia, did you really think I would not notice you at the citadel? I have known every step of the way.", said Sliske charmingly.  
Don't say it, Sliske. Don't tell them. I prayed.  
Zemmy was enraged and yelled at Moia: "Useless half-breed! Lucien was right about you, weak-"  
"Tut tut tut, Zemouregal. The girl was at least slightly harder to track than you were.", said Sliske and silenced him.  
I glared at Zemmy. How dare he speak of Moia like that!  
"Had you been watching me I would have caught you and cut that forked tongue from your mouth.", continued Zemmy with his ranting.  
"Oh, but you hardly move from that fortress of yours. All alone up there in the mountains with no one but your gargoyles to keep you company. Poor old Zemouregal. Looks like you might have put on a few pounds too!", said Sliske, keeping his cool, as always.  
"He's right, Zemouregal."  
Everyone looked at me, surprised, including Sliske.  
Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud?  
"Whose side are you on?", Zemmy yelled at me.  
I-  
"What do you want, Sliske?", I said, turning the attention away from me and back to Sliske.  
"Well I'm glad you asked! I want some new drapes, perhaps a portrait or two, a rematch between Zamorak and Saradomin-"  
"Enough of this prattle! I say we eliminate this vermin before he has made the chance to scurry away!", interrupted Zemmy.  
I was still hung up on Sliske's sarcasm. It's so charming. HE's so charming. Why is he so charming?!  
"Let's get down to business.", I said and reminded myself to F-O-C-U-S on the matter at hand.  
"Yes I quite agree. Here is the deal: a fight to the death among yourselves, winner takes the Stone. Aaaand go!", said Sliske and lifted his arms as a starting signal.  
Everyone was confused.  
Sliske noticed: "Ah-ah-ah! How rude of me, I almost forgot to introduce you. I think it's time for you to meet the other guests!"  
I can't believe he was still playing around like this!  
Sliske summoned a bunch of shadows that looked like us! Or more like, they looked like everyone else. I turned my head to the left and the right, but I couldn't see a shadow wight that looked like me.  
"Nomad, meet Nomad! Hazeel, meet Hazeel! Zemouregal- well, you get the picture.", he explained.  
"So this is the result of your twisted experiments in the Shadow Realm.", said Hazeel worriedly.  
"What have you done, Sliske? Playing god like this is dangerous - even for you!", warned Khazard.  
Sliske grinned: "If I didn't know better I'd say you were scared, Khazard."  
"No! Surely they are nothing but apparitions - constructs of shadow..."  
He sounded kind of scared if you asked me though.  
"Oh but they are so much more. You will find them to be quite formidable opponents.", Sliske said with a wink.  
DID HE JUST WINK.  
"Where's my one?", I asked, clearly hesitating.  
"Haha, such impatience! Just you wait, I still have an ace up my sleeve for you."  
I wish I hadn't asked.  
Khazard immediately took action: "I will send you into the Shadow Realm to retrieve the Stone. We will buy you as much time as we can. Our fate is in your hands!"  
Before I could object, he sent me straight into the Shadow Realm. Great, how should I retrieve the Stone? Why do the Zamorakians always give ME the hard tasks?

I heard Sliske's voice echo around the cavernous vault.  
He greeted me with the words "Welcome to your nightmare, World Guardian. It's time to face your inner demons!"  
My inner demon would be you.  
He summoned a shadow that looked EXACTLY like me! That was freaky! How did he copy me so well?! My shadow twin immediately rushed over to attack me, so I dodged. Guess I have no choice but to attack it. Fighting myself was a bit tricky and weird, my shadow twin used the same attacks and defenses, so it was hard to outwit it. After I hit the shadow for several times, it turned into a shadow demon! Okay, that makes it easier. I'm used to fighting demons, this one was no different. After a few blows I managed to strike the shadow demon, it went down and disappeared. I panted. Phew.  
I looked around. Sliske wasn't present, weird. I turned to the Stone of Jas. It was beautiful, but so dangerous. And yet, I couldn't deny that I was attracted to it, to it's power - just like I was attracted to Sliske. Oh, the irony.  
...  
Whatever, I couldn't resist, I had to touch it!  
I rushed over to the Stone like an addict, almost stumbling over my own feet, and finally got to touch it. My vision faded and everything went black.  
It was like a deep, long dream.  
I saw Zamorak with the Stone, and Saradomin was there too. They were arguing. Another two figures appeared, Armadyl and Bandos, I think. I couldn't quite grasp what they were saying. Zamorak was angrily yelling something like "You betrayed me!". My chest hurt when I heard his words. But why? Was I forgetting something?  
The gods started arguing over the Stone. Saradomin claimed it would belong to him. The next thing I remember is Saradomin yelling "MADNESS!", then I woke up.

I tried to understand what was happening. I was sitting next to the Stone when I woke up, but I was no longer in the Shadow Realm. The Zamorakians stood in the room, not moving an inch. I wondered why, but then I could hear laughter. How long have I been passed out for?  
"Hahahaha! Fools. You've cleared a path for me all the way to the Stone."  
I stared at him in shock and yelled: "What are you doing Nomad?"  
I was finally awake and back to my senses.  
"For too long I have struggled to regain my power. Serving under masters who were unworthy of my devotion. Now I stand before a fountain of that very power, and all that is left is to reach out and drink from it."  
"NO! You're mad!", I yelled in panic.  
"Is it mad to want to test the boundaries of magic? I am a man of ambition. Imagine the things I could do with such power!", he said while laughing hysterically.  
I hope Sliske predicted this would happen and had a plan B!  
"Look at what you're up against. Even an escape artist like you can't make it out of here with the Stone.", I said, trying to argue with him.  
"Hm, not the whole Stone, no. Regrettable indeed. But teleporting out with a small piece of the Stone? Well, that seems quite feasible."  
"You would not dare.", warned Zemmy.  
"Watch me.", hissed Nomad, running forward and pointing his spear at me!  
"Wretched 'World Guardian'. No one will help you now.", he said, before throwing his spear!  
I was done for!  
From the corner of my eye I saw a shadow moving quickly between the Zamorakians, who went down with an "ugh" and "ergh". In the next second, Sliske moved between me and Nomad, shielding me from his attack.  
An "Argh!" came from Nomad who got hit by his own spear, deflected by the one that saved me - Sliske.  
He - did he just SAVE my life?  
So, in other words, he was the shadow who knocked the Zamorakians out as I saw it from the corner of my eye. Which means, only Nomad knew that Sliske protected me. I looked at Sliske's back. Would it be too much to hug him as a thanks?  
Gosh, why was he so handsome?  
I tried to stay calm. Sliske only protected me because I had yet to fulful my role, in other words, betray Zamorak. He didn't do it to save my life.  
I stepped in front of Sliske and looked at the wounded Nomad.  
He was angry: "Look at you. You are nothing but a mercenary - why would you choose to help Zamorak? He is weak, cowering in his hideout!"  
"Wrong.", said Zamorak, making his appearance right behind Nomad in the exact same second, touching the Stone of Jas for a brief moment, before knocking Nomad down.  
Zamorak prepared to charge a spell at him, but Nomad quickly teleported away, leaving Zamorak, obviously enraged, behind.  
"So, the serpent finally rears its ugly head.", he said to Sliske.  
"Ah, good old Zammy. It is nice to see you again too."  
I tried to move away from Sliske as unsuspicious as possible, slowly making my way to Zamorak's side. I can't forget who I'm officially helping here.  
"Release my followers and perhaps you will still leave here with your life.", demanded Zamorak.  
Oh, I see, he cast a spell on the Zamorakians while knocking them out.  
"Careful, I could disappear into the shadows with the Stone faster than you could say 'Saradomin'."  
"You stand before a god. Unlike you, I am no fraud. You would do well to remember it."  
"Oh, come now, we have so much in common! There was a time when we stood side by side, many lifetimes ago. Surely you have not forgotten I was Praetorian Prefect, back in the good old days of the Zarosian Empire. Did we not work together then, Legatus?"  
Back then in the Second Age, Sliske was serving Zaros as the head of the secret police, while Zamorak was the General of the Zarosian armies. I can't believe they've known each other for so long.  
"Do not waste my time with talk of petty titles and fussy hierarchies. They led us only to weakness and stagnation.", hissed Zamorak.  
"A fact of which I am well aware. Tell me, Zamorak - do you really think the Praetorian Prefect was not aware of your plot to overthrow Zaros?"  
HE KNEW?!  
"You will not manipulate me with your lies, Sliske. I know you too well to be tricked by the deceptions you spin."  
"I have no reason to lie about this. The old society was oh so boring. Everyone being watched, afraid to put a foot out of line. Your development of this 'chaos' ideology was a breath of fresh air. Honourable intentions certainly, but it was the results that had me intrigued."  
I could listen to his voice 24/7.  
"Chaos is not a game where you can pull the strings. Only an imperious Zarosian would believe they could play puppet master."  
"Yes, I suppose that is where we differ. But ask yourself, do the motivations really matter when the goal is the same?", asked Sliske amused.  
"You are no ally of mine, spider. Crawl back to the shadows you came from, the Stone is no longer in your possession."  
"Hahaha! Ally? Oh Zammy, I fear I have misled you. You know better than to think me so...unambitious."  
I started sweating. Now that it has come to this, I will have to betray one of them.  
"You may have reached the Stone, yes. It was truly marvellous watching your minions play my games. But to believe it is in your possession? Well...", continued Sliske.  
"I have already drawn power from it, regardless of your empty words. It is about time you met your end.", said Zamorak angrily.  
"Ah yes, you can feel the energy coursing through your veins. You are addicted, just like Saradomin is, just like Lucien was. And now I am too.", admitted Sliske.  
He was addicted to the Stone?..  
"What do you mean addicted?", I asked.  
"Can't you see? Everyone who has ever touched the Stone has sacrificed everything in order to keep it in their grasp. I am not so clouded by pride that I would deceive myself."  
But Zamorak denied: "You speak only of your own addiction. The Stone is but a tool; a necessity if I am to liberate this world from the other gods."  
"Fool yourself all you like, Zamorak. I now know the truth.", stated Sliske.  
"What about me?", I asked.  
Sliske explained: "It would seem being the World Guardian is a double-edged sword. You may not be harmed by the gods, but you are also unable to absorb divine energy. Good old Guthix gave you a blessing - and a curse. Addiction may not be your downfall, no, but power so often corrupts the heart and mind."  
Not only power corrupts the heart and mind. And if this goes on, then I know what my downfall will be.  
"You have gone too far, Sliske. You are nothing but a plague that must be purged from this world.", hissed Zamorak and prepared for battle.  
Uhh, this was bad, like, really.  
Sliske looked at me: "World Guardian."  
Oh god, here it comes. I knew exactly what came next. I didn't even have time to think about a decision yet! I CAN'T DECIDE THIS IN A MATTER OF SECONDS.  
"I have afforded you the opportunity to influence history. Choose wisely.", said Sliske with a meaningful glare.  
Zamorak seemed confused, then started channeling a spell, pointing his hands towards Sliske!

If I don't stop him, he will hurt Sliske!

I didn't even think about what I was doing, I quickly cast a spell - at Zamorak.

It hit. I hit Zamorak!  
Only when Zamorak looked at me in disbelief and confusion, going down in pain and disappointment, I realized what I had just done.

Sliske started laughing, teleported the Stone and then me into the Shadow Realm and took a deep breath before laughing again.  
"Hahaha! Bravo, World Guardian. You really did leave it until the most dramatic moment to upstage poor old Zammy. Needed a little help from yours truly, of course, but impressive nonetheless."  
I- what have I done?  
But then I looked at his face, his happy, handsome face, and even though I knew that what I did was wrong, I couldn't help but feel happy. I was able to protect him from Zamorak!  
"I did it to help you.", I said, close to crying.  
I was just so glad he didn't get hurt.  
I was so scared when Zamorak attacked him.  
"You are truly a worthy ally. I may have had my doubts but you have certainly proven yourself today.", he praised me and put his left hand on my left shoulder.  
Oh no.  
Tears filled my eyes.  
I started sobbing.  
I couldn't control myself.  
One tear, another tear, and before long, many tears were streaming down my face.  
I cried in front of Sliske.  
He seemed a bit surprised and unsure about how to handle the situation.  
We were alone in the Shadow Realm, with only the Stone of Jas right behind us, and I was non-stop crying because- yeah, why? I didn't even know myself.  
It's just- all the feelings just overflowed.  
To be honest, not even I knew how to make me stop crying.  
"You have provided quite the entertaining show; a catalyst for chaos indeed.", he tried to calm me down while patting my head with his right hand.  
It only made me cry more.  
Then he sighed: "I believe you have earned yourself some reward."  
His left hand wandered to my back; his right hand to the back of my head - then he pulled me towards him, resulting in a hug.  
He-  
Did he just really-  
I stared into the void in shock.  
Was this happening for real?  
...  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my face against his robes.  
I took a deep breath. He smelled nice.  
Oh god.  
He was holding me gently but firm enough to make me imagine all kinds of scenarios in my head.  
And I knew that I was just falling in love with him more and more.  
I loved him, and I wanted to be loved by him.  
I wanted him to love me back so badly.  
I noticed that I stopped crying.  
I hugged him a bit tighter, and he did the same.  
Oh god, can this moment please last forever?

And then I heard it - his heart was beating fast.

He immediately noticed and pushed me away, ending our hug.  
"Leave now, World Guardian.", he said with a calm voice and a lingering feeling of loneliness.  
He turned around and walked towards the Stone.  
He turned his head towards me one last time and said, with a barely visible sadness in his smile: "I have much to prepare for."

...

My actions didn't go unnoticed of course, and I was summoned to the Zamorakian headquarters. Oh god, how should I explain myself?  
'Oh hey Zammy, sorry for backstabbing you, I'm just so in love with Sliske that I forgot how to think and act like a decent human being! LOL!'  
The first person to humiliate me was Bilrach: "Pity to hear about your decision to help Sliske. Despite my advice, Zamorak saw something in you that I did not. Unfortunately, it would see he was wrong. So very wrong."  
I looked at his face that showed a mix out of disappointment and anger, then I looked at the ground, embarrassed.  
I stepped in front of Zamorak, who was sitting in his throne. I refused to look at his face.  
"Ah, the traitor returns. You have a lot to answer for. Tell me, what was the reason for your betrayal?"  
I sighed. I bet he didn't want an apology so I wont even bother. But I also couldn't simply confess my feelings.  
There was only one answer that made sense: "I support Sliske."  
Technically, I wasn't even lying.  
"You would rather side with that conceited snake than be welcomed into my inner circle? It was certainly a mistake to have trusted you.", yelled Zamorak.  
Well, I had my reasons..  
"What are your plans for the future?", I asked, because I wanted to know if he'd go after Sliske or the Stone again.  
"Ha! You will know nothing of my plans, traitor."  
Fair enough.  
I said goodbye and left.  
I got myself into some nice mess there. I wonder how things will play out in the future?  
I thought back to the hug... I could still feel his warmth.. god, Sliske, why did you do this? He let go of me when I noticed his heartbeat. It was fast, definitely faster than normal.  
Could Sliske actually harbour feelings for me?


	10. Nomad's Elegy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the World Guardian and Sliske finally came closer, another dangerous being is threatening the peace on Gielinor. Sliske seems to pull the strings of all the events surrounding the World Guardian - and they are about to uncover the secrets.

Gielinor, Year 4 of the 6th Age.

About a year has passed ever since I forever ruined my image as benevolent adventurer by supporting Sliske and earning myself a spot in Zamorak's 'most hated people' list. Sliske remained hidden somewhere on Gielinor, probably making new plans in the Shadow Realm, thinking about how to turn my life into a chaotic mess. I was already used to it, and yet this waiting game made me miss him more and more. I was okay on some days and desperate on other days. Well, truth being told, I was mostly desperate. I wanted to see him so badly. But that's just how it is with love, right? In order to keep myself distracted, I was running errands and doing adventurer business. You know, slaying some monsters, arresting evil people, saving countries from doom. The usual everyday adventures. Today I had business at Death's office. Although I like Death, I don't visit very often. I mean, it's kind of weird to visit Death.. isn't it?  
I stepped through the portal leading to his office and immediately saw a familiar face upon entering.  
"It's madness, why would he do such a thing?", said Icthlarin, obviously discussing some serious matter with Death.  
"He's a madman who feeds on the souls of others. Wait. We have a guest.", said Death and turned his head towards me.  
"Iccy! Death! What is going on?", I asked.  
"Nomad. He has brought an army to the Underworld and has seized Icthlarin's fortress.", explained Death.  
Ugh. It just HAD to be Nomad. I can't stand him.  
"Worse. He is absorbing all of the souls that come to the Underworld.", added Iccy.  
Oh, great.  
"I am tired of waiting for Nomad to slip up so he can meet the fate he has long deserved. We take the fight to him. We take back Icthlarin's fortress and we kill Nomad once and for all.", said Death and turned back to Iccy.  
I came a bit closer, as I already got involved in the strategy planning.  
"We'll need allies. He has an entire army.", said Iccy and made a troubled face.  
I asked: "What allies do we have?"  
"None, yet, but I believe you'll be able to find some through here...", said Death.  
"We have set up a headquarters at the bridge over the river Noumenon. Head through the doors and we'll begin preparations.", added Iccy.  
Alright then, through the door we go.  
Iccy and Death followed me to 'the other side'. It was an eerie place, silent, cold, dark. Only a few dim lights around. In front of us was a river, and a gigantic stone bridge leading to a fortress. That must be the place.  
Iccy sighed: "He wasn't always...this."  
I looked at Iccy and tried to understand what he meant.  
"He was born with a powerful soul. But then, like all bright things, it became tarnished and clouded."  
Oh, he was talking about Nomad. I nodded to signal Iccy that I wanted him to continue the story.  
"Had circumstances been in his favour he could have become a great hero for this world. But grief and loss corrupted him and he turned against everything. His soul has gone dark then, beyond my preception. He chose this path. He has had decades to change his fate, but he has always returned to this. Now he torments and destroys countless souls to feed his own ambition."  
The story left a bitter aftertaste. Thinking that a good-hearted person with so much potential could become a monster like that - it's almost unbelievable. I wonder if Sliske has always been like he is now. Maybe he was a good person back in the day. There still might be some good in him, who knows.

After a strategy meeting with Death and Iccy we decided that I would bring back deceased people from the afterlife - people that are dead but haven't left this world forever yet - who will become our allies. Then we will storm the fortress and fight Nomad and his army.  
I prepared myself for the afterlife, the Limbo, and got my last few instructions from Death. He told me to take one of the small boats in the river and just float on the river, I would reach my destination naturally. I hope I can return to the world of the living. I still have some business with certain people.  
I climbed into a boat, but lost my balance and almost fell into the river. I grabbed something in order to not fall over, and it felt like a big, strong hand with gloves, but only for a split second; because when I fell on my back on the wooden planks of the boat, I realised that what I had grabbed was just a rope the boat was tied to. A familiar scent was lingering in the air but I coudn't tell where I smelled it before. Weird. However, I was glad I was still alive. I didn't want to think about what might have happened if I fell into the river.  
I made myself comfortable in the small boat and drifted along the river. After a few minutes, my surroundings became blurry and fog was spreading.  
After a while, the boat hit something on the ground. Seems like I reached my destination.  
"Darling! Darling! Hello!", yelled someone.  
I turned around and saw them running through the fog. When they got closer, I realized who they were.  
"Hello my beloved. It is so good to see you again."  
Ugh.  
I would've never thought I'd see HIM again.  
It was my ex-boyfriend!  
"Brand! But you're...", I paused for a second.  
"I was going to say you're dead, but that's redundant in the afterlife."  
Ok, let me explain. I once had a relationship, many years ago, with a prince from a northern island. I liked him, yes, but that was nothing compared to-  
I was young and stupid.  
It was many years before I had met Sliske.  
However, Brand died in an accident. Of course I was sad back then, but I got over it. I never got to know him well enough to truly love him with all my heart.  
I climbed out of the boat and stepped on the ground.  
"Yes. I have waited for so long to see you that I composed a poem, do you want to hear it?", said Brand, obviously overjoyed.  
Oh god. Did he still want me back? But he's DEAD! And I'm alive!  
"I, uhm- .. you see-"  
He sensed that I was here for different reasons and his smile perished.  
"I have crossed afterlives to find you here.", he said, disappointed.  
Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt him.  
"I want to help.", he said bravely.  
"I learned about Nomad's attack and I knew you'd be here to stop him. So I scouted this afterlife for you. There are three souls here that I think would be invaluable in your fight against Nomad."  
"Thank you, Brand. Really! This means a lot to me.", I said and smiled.  
I greeted the three people that made their way through the fog and I explained the situation. We were just about to get ready for leaving, when suddenly..  
"Oh how sickeningly sweet. Even death won't keep two young lovers apart."  
That voice, it was-!  
"Nomad?", I asked, frightened.  
How did he find me here? I saw his glowing eyes in the fog, then he came closer until he reached our circle of lost souls.  
Nomad looked at Brand and mocked me: "They care so very deeply for you. They see only the good, none of the evil."  
I looked away, ashamed.  
"I wonder, do you feel the same? Does your heart beat in time with theirs?"  
I turned my head in shock and stared at Nomad. It almost sounded as if he knew that there was someone else I loved. But of course I didn't want to admit the truth, as it would give him more reason for mocking me, but I also didn't want to lie - what if Sliske secretly listened to our conversation? I gritted my teeth. Curse you, Nomad!  
I avoided looking at Brand and said, my eyes fixated on Nomad: "No, they mean nothing to me."  
I could feel Brand staring at me, probably deeply hurt, and my cheeks started burning.  
Nomad continued with his mockery: "How cold. How cruel. Even in death they fought to be by your side and yet they are nothing to you? I thought you were meant to be the hero?"  
Then he looked at Brand and grinned in a truly evil way: "But I see that their presence pains you so. Worry not my friend, I will save you that drawn out suffering..."  
He teleported himself behind Brand.  
"I will take your pain away."  
I screamed: "NO!", but it was already too late.  
Nomad attacked Brand from behind and fatally wounded him. I covered my mouth in shock.  
"Goodbye...my lo...", mumbled Brand before collapsing on the ground.  
"How fragile the heart is. Tell me, World Guardian, will such pain destroy you or empower you? Until we meet again."  
I held back the tears. Nomad will pay for this!  
I packed my stuff, called the lost souls and went back through a portal that Death opened for us. The sooner I kill Nomad, the better!

Back at the meeting point, we reunited with Death and Iccy.  
"You have allies, good, we can begin.", said Death as a greeting.  
"Poor Brand...", I sighed.  
"I am sorry for your loss World Guardian. But I swear, we will have vengeance.", said Iccy and tried to encourage me.  
"Now that we have our army, we can move on to the next phase. We will need to construct a battering ram.", explained Death.  
He gave me an update on what I have missed while I was in the Limbo. Apparently they got some intel about what Nomad is actually planning: he was trying to build a 'god'.  
Iccy explained: "He's building an abomination. A horrible combination of the tortured souls he's absorbed. I can feel them. Their terrible, unbearable agony and then the sudden silence as they as shredded apart. This is not a god. It's an affront to the natural order of creation."  
It sent a shiver down my spine. I wish Sliske was here to help us. Nomad may be strong, but Sliske is definitely more powerful. I sighed. I haven't seen him ever since he embraced me. I wonder what he's doing right now.  
I kept thinking about Sliske while building the battering ram. Unbelievable, I was about to fight a war against Nomad and yet here I was, thinking about Sliske. Pathetic.  
"I wondered how long it would take for you to show up here, in the Underworld. Alive of course, just to be special."  
Wait, where did that come from? That was Nomad's voice just now, I swear. I quickly looked around. Everything seemed normal.  
"Don't worry, you're not going mad. I am speaking only to you, no one else can hear me. How, you ask? It's quite simple really, I am speaking to your soul. Here we are again. Must we play the role of 'dastardly villain' and 'selfless hero' once more? Is that the lie you tell yourself? That you're the hero? That you've changed the world for the better? Because it is a lie."  
I tried to ignore it. He was definitely trying to manipulate me. I shall not listen to him.  
"Because of you Guthix died. Do you remember? You let them all in to his resting place. It was your hubris that allowed Sliske to slay him."  
Hng. I bit my lip and tried to ignore his words. But bringing Sliske into this was too much.  
"It is because of you that the gods have returned. To threaten us all. Each of them giving orders, imposing their idea of order. I saw what my master had become and I destroyed him. I saved the world from his madness. But you...you have so many masters. Do you even realise you're a servant?"  
I'm no one's servant! I tried to focus on my work. Don't let Nomad's lies taunt you.  
"You want to deny me, you feel you are in charge. It is a comforting lie I'm sure. But you are here on the word of gods, both alive and dead. You have been told that I am dangerous. That my plan is madness and it is, it's also our only hope."  
Stop.  
"My fortress stands in opposition to the gods. I will be the shield for Gielinor, protecting the world from their arrogant machinations. So build your siege weapons and storm my gates. I wish that when you reach my gates it is as a friend, as someone who knows my way is the only way."  
Make it stop!  
"But I am no fool, World Guardian. I know that when we meet again you will give me no choice. When we meet again, it will be the day you die. I am sorry, but there really is no other way. So farewell World Guardian, I look forward to devouring your soul. I imagine it will be exquisite."  
STOP!!  
I covered my ears in order to stop the voice in my head. It seemed futile at first, but Nomad actually went quiet. I waited for a few seconds, just to be sure, but it was over. His voice was gone. I sighed in relief.

After the ram was built, everyone wanted me to hold an encouraging speech.  
This was nothing unusual for a professional adventurer like me, so I did what was expected of me: "Nomad has taken a lot from us. Our homes, our friends, and he even threatens our immortal souls. He wants us to be afraid. But we are NOT afraid! He expected us to stand alone. Instead we stand united! Heroes from some of the greatest stories. Legends who have slain monsters from our deepest nightmares. Even Death himself fights by our side! We fight together and against such a force Nomad doesn't stand a chance. Now, we bring the fight to him. Now we see how much pain HE can take!"  
The others responded in a choir: "FOR GIELINOR!" and readied the battering ram.  
They pulled it to the bridge and waited for my orders. I went to the front lines and gave the signal to move out. We stormed the bridge and killed everything that Nomad sent towards us to stop us.  
On the bridge, Nomad spoke to my soul again: "Why do you not surrender? My forces are clearly superior. And even if you do break down these walls, do you think even for a moment that you can face what lies beyond? I have harnessed the power of all the souls in the underworld. I can change the destiny of Gielinor with that power. I can also crush you like an insect, as seems to be your wish."  
I ignored his words and proceeded further. Nothing will stop me!  
We eventually reached the main gates.  
Iccy sighed: "Look at it, my fortress defiled by that madman."  
I looked at him and tried to smile to encourage him. I didn't know if it worked.  
We placed the battering ram in front of the gates and started the attack.  
Nomad took the chance to speak to me again: "It seems you insist on coming inside. Very well, I am a gracious host. I will show you my power and the power of that which I have created. I have created a force of such power that the gods themselves will tremble before it. It wears the face of an old friend of yours, World Guardian, so you will have something familiar to be destroyed by."  
The face of an old friend?! He possibly can't mean Sliske?!  
"I'd tell you to say your last prayers, but the time of the gods is over. So come World Guardian, let this be our final battle."  
YOU CAN BET THIS WILL BE THE FINAL ONE!  
We finally broke through the main gates, but there was no time to celebrate.  
"My fortress...once a place to welcome souls and help them pass on to somewhere better. Now befouled by Nomad. And he is using it to build that...thing. That mockery of divinity. An insult named Gielinor.", sighed Iccy.  
This must be really hard for him.  
Death stretched out his arm in front of us and made us stop.  
"Do you feel that Icthlarin? I sense the power of Nomad's creation. Nomad...what have you done?", he said and looked angry.  
Nomad's voice echoed in the hall: "I have created salvation for the people of Gielinor and given it their namesake. A bulwark against the machinations of the gods. A god, forged from the amalgamation of all the souls of Gielinor. A god that desires no worship, no penance, no subjugation. A god that serves the people, not the other way around."  
Screams from the creature could be heard. The doors to the main hall opened and granted us a look at what Nomad had created. I couldn't believe what I saw.  
The creature looked exactly like Guthix.  
My eyes got filled with tears. This was so unfair. It was so cruel.  
"But that's insane, you cannot seriously believe this abomination is a good thing? That's madness!", yelled Iccy.  
I added: "I cannot let you do this Nomad."  
"Then do as you must World Guardian. Let's see how much pain you can take!"  
Death turned towards me: "World Guardian, we must destroy this... construct."  
"And Nomad, I'll take him, can you guys handle that thing?", I asked.  
"Very well, I'll tackle the head of the beast. Though it may look like my old friend... I will relish its destruction.", said Iccy.  
We decided who will take over which task. Death and Iccy were going first, in order to weaken the 'god' Nomad had built, Gielinor. I followed them but went upstairs to face Nomad. He wont get away with what he did! When I entered the hall, I felt watched for a second. But I was too focused on Nomad to pay it any further attention.  
"So World Guardian, must I humiliate you again?", asked Nomad and prepared for battle. I angrily stared at him, then I dashed forward. Let's see who will humiliate who!  
His fighting style was cowardly, he attacked with spells from a save distance and ordered Gielinor to help him! Gielinor almost crushed me with his hand, twice even, but I managed to weaken Nomad. The battle went on for a long time and it was very tiring, but I could see Death and Iccy attacking and distracting Gielinor on the floor beneath us. I can't give up yet!  
"You cannot win, World Guardian. You stand above a god but you are beneath it. Gielinor, smite them!"  
I dodged Gielinor's attack, but got wounded! I was bleeding on my left arm. I checked the wound, but it wasn't fatal.  
"This. Ends. NOW!", screamed Nomad and came running into my direction.  
I quickly jumped behind a pillar and got ready for a counterattack. A spell hit the pillar and it crumbled above me. I quickly ran back to the bridge. Nomad was out of breath, I could tell this was draining him as much as it drained me. He ordered Gielinor to attack once again, but it was only screeching in pain. Nomad was so confused and distracted by it, that I took the chance and dealt the final blow. In the same moment, Iccy appeared on the bridge. I quickly took Nomad's staff and threw it to Iccy. He nodded, then cast a spell at Gielinor, ending its short and miserable life. It should've never existed in the first place. Nomad watched the whole scene, shocked, as Gielinor screeched for the last time until it went down and finally died.  
Nomad, lying on the floor, protested: "No! NO! Do you even know what you've done? You've doomed us all, you've doomed the world."  
"Yeah you've said all that before and it seemed to turn out alright.", I said and gave him a victorious smile.  
"Don't you see? We would have had a power strong enough to protect us from the gods."  
"The gods may represent a threat, but your plan created a very real, unavoidable disaster.", said Death, interrupting Nomad's nonsense.  
Nomad turned towards me, holding his chest in pain: "Ha! What does it matter anyway? Congratulations, you've stopped me. I applaud you, really I do. Now nothing can stop your masters from crushing this world, our people, into dust."  
I asked: "What masters?"  
"Are you really so ignorant? So deluded into thinking yourself a hero that you can't even see the strings? This whole game, the dance of the gods, it revolves around you."  
Wait, the game and the gods? Does he mean-  
"You're the game piece that they all play with. Did a gathering of gods really have to wait for the arrival of one mortal to get started? There's a reason that all of these stories focus on you. Can't you see it? It's all a game to them and to h-"  
"Mwaha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Bravo! Bravo! A most splendid display."  
A mysterious laughter stopped Nomad from ending his sentence and giving me the final clue to what he was about to tell me. What 'reason' did he talk about? What IS the reason? What does he know that I don't?  
"Reveal yourself Sliske. We all know it's you.", said Iccy in a slightly bored manner.  
HE'S HERE!!  
"Oh, if you insist!", said Sliske while teleporting himself onto the bridge. Right next to Nomad.  
I stared at him in shock. It was really him! I haven't seen him in so long! Did he still remember our hug? I tried not to stare at him too much.  
"Oh Iccy, still not a fan of the theatrical?", he joked.  
Oi, am I not getting a greeting this time?  
"What are you doing here Sliske?", asked Iccy.  
"Oh, isn't that obvious? I'm here with an invitation.", he replied.  
He stepped over Nomad and walked around Icthlarin.  
"Iccy, I never thought you had it in you. The way you slaughtered the new god Gielinor. I must say I am impressed. You were already invited, but now you're doing well, kudos to you.", he continued.  
"No one should have the power of that stone Sliske, you know that.", said Iccy and tried to follow Sliske with his eyes.  
"So win the competition and then get rid of it, I'm sure you wouldn't use it yourself. Would you Iccy?"  
Iccy stared at him and bared his teeth.  
Then Sliske came over to me and stopped right next to me. I turned around and stood face to face with him. Nervousness spread through my whole body. I started sweating, while my hands got really cold.  
"But oh, I have one more invite to extend. World Guardian, my dear dear friend. I am proud to offer you an invite to my grand competition!"  
'Dear friend'? I felt a bit honoured. Wait, isn't that actually the first time he ever called me a friend?!  
I looked at the invitation letter in his hand. He waited for me to take it.  
"I don't want it.", I said hesitantly.  
"But that's irrelevant. It doesn't matter whether you want it or not. The invite is given. For defeating Nomad, you will stand shoulder to shoulder with the gods themselves. And you'll all compete for the most fantastic of prizes, the Stone of Jas!"  
Why is it irrelevant if I don't want to take part in his game? And Nomad is not a god, so why give me an invitation to an event where only god-slayers are allowed? This reminded me of what Nomad said earlier, that the game was revolving around me and the reason for that is-  
"Oh but first there's one final thing left...isn't there? Nomad. What will you do with him? He obviously won't stop his wicked, wicked schemes. So the question is...live or die?", asked Sliske and interrupted my thoughts.  
I looked at Nomad and felt pity.  
"Kill me, I am not afraid of death.", he begged.  
Death grabbed his scythe and said: "I won't need much time to change that opinion, I assure you."  
"Ha ha. Delightful. But are you really willing to add more mindless death to this? Perhaps imprisonment? Or a fine? I mean is his crime really so great? He's a hero really, right?", laughed Sliske.  
Should I decide Nomad's fate just like that? It's true he was supposed to be a hero once, but his mind was so corrupted by now. I couldn't imagine him ever getting back on track. He will just cause another disaster, make hundreds suffer, and suffer from it as well in the end. This needed to end!  
I looked at Nomad and said, with unwavering conviction: "Nomad, your crimes are too great. You cannot be allowed to live."  
He nodded. He understood.  
He said: "Do it."  
I looked at Nomad one last time before I pierced him with my sword.  
I'm sorry, Nomad. I did it out of mercy.  
May you find peace.  
Sliske commented: "Quite right. Who needs mercy? So entirely overrated in my opinion. I mean does it really help anyone do you suppose? Does a dragon change its scales because of a single kind act? Who cares! Now I'll even do you a little favour..."  
He cast a spell at Nomad, then said: "And clear up that pesky corpse."  
He teleported the coprse away and laughed hysterically.  
"Well then, 'til we meet again World Guardian. As always, it's been a delight."  
Before I could even react to his words, he already teleported away. A delight, huh. He was almost being nice to me today. No teasing, no tricks.  
"Sliske... one day I will have the delight of smashing his bones to pieces and scattering them to the winds.", said Iccy angrily.  
Wow, he really hated Sliske. I hope he never finds out about my feelings.

We left the fortress and met at Death's office to take care of the mess that this mission has left behind. While everyone was focused on filing reports and stuff like that, I was trying to decipher Nomad's words from earlier. He said that Sliske's god games revolved around me, but why? He wanted to tell me the reason, but now that he's dead, I'll never find out. Did he intend to say that Sliske did all of this for me? I'd like to believe it, but that seemed a bit.. too much. But it's true that Sliske loved games, and if he did something, then it has always been something big. He liked it flashy and dramatic, after all. But he would never go as far as provoke a god war for someone like me, right? But then why did he want me to kill Nomad and then took his corpse with him? Was Sliske hiding something after all?  
Talking about hiding - I DID feel like I was being watched and - OH! - on the boat on my way to Limbo, something prevented me from falling into the river! Maybe Sliske was stalking me all the time and saved me? But then why was it so important that I lived?  
The more I thought about it, the more Nomad's words made sense.  
I just wish I could've heard the end of his story.

At that time, I didn't know that I would soon find out the real reason why Sliske did all of this.


	11. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sliske got kidnapped! The World Guardian makes their way to Deamonheim to rescue Sliske. But then the World Guardian gets knocked out and wakes up in a prison cell. In the cell next to them is none other than...!

Gielinor, Year 4 of the 6th Age.

It was a warm spring day. I took the day off today to enjoy the nice weather, so I went to a place where no one would disturb me. I took my blue-striped deck chair and made myself comfortable at the Mudskipper Point. People rarely visited this place, because of the "Beware of the Mudskippers!" sign, so I came here when I wanted some peace and a nice ocean view. I closed my eyes and listened to the seagulls and the waves. I took a deep breath, the air smelled salty and fresh. I enjoyed the warm sun on my skin and smiled. Life was so beautiful. We rarely take the time off to enjoy nature or to simply enjoy being alive, which is actually sad. Life is a gift given to us by the gods - we should treasure it. Be it the nice weather or the scent of the flowers in spring, be it the meowing of a cat or the rustling of leaves in the wind, be it our family and friends or the person we love - there are so many good things in life.  
_The person we love, huh._  
The sunlight got weaker; I opened an eye and saw that one tiny cloud was covering the sun. I frowned and waited for the warm sunlight to come back. It was still a bit chilly, it wasn't summer yet after all and Port Sarim wasn't the warmest place in Gielinor. I sat there a little longer and concentrated on the sound of the waves. I wonder if Sliske ever took the time off like that. Wouldn't it be wonderful to just hang out with him at the beach? But I seriously couldn't imagine him doing that. 'Sliske's perfect date' would probably be something like reading books together or playing hide and seek (he'd win, of course) or watching a play he wrote where people kill each other. I frowned again. I wonder if we'd even be a good match. We're so different and on top of that, I doubt he likes me back. According to Enakhra, it's not impossible for Mahjarrat to fall in love, but I doubt Sliske loves anyone besides himself. He will never love me back, that's a sad truth I had to accept. Maybe once I accepted it, the constant pain in my chest will go away.  
I took a deep breath - and sighed. The sun still wouldn't come back. I opened my eyes and looked at the ocean. If I stayed here any longer, I'd just end up thinking about Sliske again. I enjoyed the ocean view one last time, then I stood up, stretched and packed my things. I've been here since morning and since it was getting chilly now anyway, it was time for me to go home. I made my way to Draynor Village first, because I had some business at the bank. I walked through Port Sarim and greeted the fishermen and the sailors. A bearded, big and obviously drunk guy got kicked out of a pub and almost fell down the stairs. Port Sarim was such a lively port town! I left the town and walked past some crops, from here on I could already see the fog that was constantly engulfing Draynor Village. People say it has to do with the location of Draynor Village (it's close to the ocean and also, the wizards from the Wizard's Tower always experiment with questionable chemicals), but I believe it's the eerie aura of the Draynor mansion. I made my way through the fog that seemed even thicker than usual today and got almost scared to death by a bat that almost flew right into my face. As if that wasn't enough already, I heard a woman crying. Great, a mourning ghost, I hated those. As I made my way to the bank, the crying got louder. I was afraid but also curious and as I got closer to where the crying noises originated from, I recognized the voice - it was Relomia who was crying! I slowly went up to her usual location between the houses of Draynor Village and found her weeping on the floor, covering her face with her hands.

"Relomia?", I asked cautiously.  
Something definitely wasn't right here. I never saw Relomia cry before.  
She lifted her head and sobbed: "Help me! Sliske's been kidnapped!"  
Oh, sure, the great Sliske lets himself get kidnapped. As if.  
"All right, Relomia, what are you and Sliske up to?", I said and jokingly rolled my eyes.  
"The Dragonkin; they found a way to do something to him! He's powerless!"  
"...Wait, what?"  
If there was someone actually capable of kidnapping Sliske and even killing him, it would be the Dragonkin. My heart started to race and I felt sick, as if someone had just punched me in the stomach.  
"That's terrible! I have to save him!", I blurted out and immediately regretted my suspicious desperateness.  
Relomia didn't seem to notice. She wiped away her tears, thanked me and told me what she knew: "Sliske sent me a message from the shadow realm. I saw him being surrounded by Dragonkin and stripped of his power. He sent me a message to go and find some people in Taverley and Burthorpe. The Dragonkin planned to kidnap them too for some reason. But I was too late! They used the shadow realm to spirit them away! I know they haven't found the stone yet, but it is only a matter of time. You have to do something."  
So the Dragonkin kidnapped Sliske AND some other people too? But why? What were they planning?  
"All right, I will save Sliske.", I said with a determination that I didn't expect from myself.  
Relomia smiled: "Thank you! The last message Sliske sent me said he was in a Dragonkin prison near Daemonheim. Hurry, World Guardian. I don't know how long Sliske can last!"  
She seemed worried, but also happy because I agreed to help.  
This was supposed to be my day off and here I am - on a mission to RESCUE Sliske.

I quickly grabbed all the stuff I needed and teleported to Daemonheim. It was freezing cold and the wind was really strong. I looked around. All I saw were the black rocks of Daemonheim and some skeletons. No Sliske, no Dragonkin. I walked past some trapdoor and investigated some ruins. It was weird that there was no clue at all, but I guess the Dragonkin were really cautious. They must've planned this for months! I walked around the area, but I found nothing. Nothing! I must've overlooked something. I went back to the starting point. The first thing I investigated were the ruins. I was about to walk over to the ruins for the second time, when I noticed the trapdoor. I totally ignored it when I walked past it earlier. That reminds me - has this trapdoor always been here? I don't remember there being a random trapdoor the last time I went to Daemonheim. I got closer and inspected the trapdoor. It looked like a normal, random trapdoor. Could this really be the place? I cautiously opened the trapdoor and climbed down the ladder. Once I reached the bottom I only found an empty space. This was some sort of underground fortress and it was pretty dark. Only some torches on the walls illuminated the room. Maybe it was just a regular trapdoor after all and I just trespassed into some viking's secret base. I walked around a bit, maybe I overlooked something again. But is this really where they took Sliske? Maybe Relomia was confused? I turned around. Or - maybe they were in the Shadow Realm. That would perfectly make sense!  
_"SCREEEEEEEECH!!"_  
I covered my ears. What the HECK was that?!  
I called into the darkness: "S...Sliske?"  
I turned around because I felt some presence, but it was too late - a Dragonkin was flying right into my direction.  
Then everything went black.  
  
...  
  
I woke up and felt the cold floor underneath my cheek. I tried to open my eyes but my head hurt und I felt dizzy so I waited for a few secods. I moved a finger. Then two fingers. Then I clenched my hand. I opened my eyes.  
"Well done, World Guardian, you certainly managed to 'save' me from my escape attempt."  
A familiar voice. I looked up.  
WHAT IN GUTHIX'S NAME-  
I was laying on the floor of a prison cell and the person who just talked to me from the cell right next to mine was none other than Sliske! I immediately got up, but I was too fast and felt dizzy again. I quickly grabbed one of the iron bars that divided mine and Sliske's cell. I faced downwards and saw Sliske's feet on the other side of the iron bars. He didn't seem hurt, thank god. My heart was beating fast.  
I raised my head: "Sliske? Where are we?"  
"We're currently in a slightly less escapable Dragonkin prison. I would be more precise but it seems our hosts have learned a few things from my last escape. Now our guard won't even speak to me, which means we get to spend some quality time together!"  
QUALITY TIME-!  
WHAT-  
I MEAN-  
OKAY UHM??  
Oh god, literally ANYTHING could happen in here. Me and the Mahjarrat I love alone in a prison cell - this was so dangerous, oh my, so so dangerous!  
"B-But where are the others?", I asked and tried to act normal.  
"I think they were taken deeper into the lair. I was going to look for them but then I thought 'Hey, Sliske, your escape is far more important'. And how well did that turn out, again, World Guardian?"  
Ugh.  
"I don't have time for your passive-aggressive nonsense, Sliske. What do the Dragonkin want?"  
I put my left hand on my forehand, the pain was pulsating.  
"I have no idea...", he started, then chuckling a bit.  
I looked at his smile. Ah-  
"Oh all right, I can't even say that with a straight face. They want what they always want; the Stone of Jas, as well as death to all the False Users. And thanks to some particularly daring scheming they have the former and are likely planning the latter."  
"We have to stop them!", I said and tried not to yell.  
The Dragonkin might hear us.  
Sliske proposed a plan: "We need to escape and gather our power...and an army of wights to come down here and... wait! I tried that and got blocked by an idiot."  
He grinned and waited for my reaction.  
I put on a serious look and slowly said: "Ha ha. I'm going to see if I can find a way out of here."  
Then I turned around to hide the blushing on my face and inspected the prison cell. Sliske seemed weirdly amused despite the fact that he was kidnapped by Dragonkin and is now stuck in a prison cell. If he could escape, he would've already done that, right? I glanced at the guard outside of our cells. It was a Dragonkin that just wandered around and sometimes looked into our direction. It was too dark to see what kind of face he made. But to be honest, I didn't want to know. The sooner we escaped from here the better. Although I was glad that the other 'inmate' was Sliske and not someone else. It was stupid, but I was happy. I wandered around in my cell.

Oh! I just came up with the perfect plan to escape from here. This will definitely work, no doubt! With the added bonus that I get to punch Sliske in the face!  
"All right, Sliske, I have an idea."  
"Great, let's hear it."  
I paused.  
"First, I need you to let me punch you in the face."  
"I am now slightly less enthused about this plan."  
Unwillingly, his comment made me smile.  
I whispered: "Ok, hear me out. If we can brawl, then maybe the guard will come into the cells. If that happens maybe we can grab some keys or something to unlock them."  
"Right, but why does that mean you have to punch me in the face and not the other way around?"  
Good question. Maybe because he deserved it?  
"Because...uh... You're a better actor."  
"You know what?"  
Uh oh, he didn't believe me.  
He continued: "That's fair enough."  
I felt relief. Phew!  
Ok then. I signaled Sliske to bow down so I could reach his face to punch him. OH THIS WAS SO GONNA BE FUN! I put all of my built-up anger into my fist, swung it, and - landed a punch on his left cheek!  
"Ow! That was right in the eye!"  
My punch was weaker than I had expected. I wonder why.  
"Take that, Sliske!"  
I punched him again. But yet again, this didn't feel like my long built-up anger. Why was I being so gentle? He deserved it, after all!  
"Hey! What? Ow! I think my lip's bleeding!"  
I quickly glanced at his lips - ungh - and he was right, his lower lip was bleeding a bit. Instinctively I reached out my hand and tried to wipe it away, but I stopped before I reached his face.

What the HECK am I doing?!

Sliske looked confused, but also curious. He seemed to anticipate my next move.  
I quickly stretched out my thumb and wiped the blood on his lip away, then I mumbled: "Hmm, the guard doesn't seem to be reacting. Maybe if I hit you again?"  
I tried to hide my embarrassment by talking.  
I stared at the guard, avoiding looking at Sliske directly on purpose.  
Sliske protested: "No! Maybe he'll react better to this?"  
I felt the strong impact of his punch on my left cheek and a numbing pain in the next second.  
OUCH! That bastard!  
I angrily stared at him, but he just looked at the guard and said: "No reaction? Oh well. Looks like your plan didn't work out after all."  
Goddammit.  
But I had another ace up my sleeve: "Actually, I have another idea now."  
"Good, but I'm not going to get hit again."  
I rolled with my eyes. He didn't get hit as bad as I did, after all!  
I touched my cheek. Ouch.  
"Well, after our little fight I'm injured, and what do injured people do?", I said, waiting for his response.  
"Die? Oh, I know! Get used as a living shield!"  
I made a displeased face and slowly said: "...no. I'm going to get the guard to deliver some food and band-aids."  
"Fantastic. And you're going to eat until you get so fat you crush the floor under your weight, making me a tunnel to escape?"  
I stared at him in shock.  
Did he just-  
like-  
That was a bit rude, even for him!  
"Nooo!! When he comes into the cell or gets close I'll try and steal the keys!", I explained, a bit annoyed.  
"Actually, that is a sensible plan. If a little dull by comparison."  
Does it really matter in that situation? He can be so irritating! ...But it's almost lovely. Kind of.  
I tried to get the guard's attention: "Hey, you there! Give us some food!"  
The guard ignored me. Ok, then!  
"If you give me some food I promise not to sing 'Despacito' at the top of my voice on an endless loop."  
Sliske, slightly scared himself, added: "Do it you fool! She's not bluffing!"  
The guard slouched over and shoved some food through the slot, but too quickly to make a grab at the keys. Dammit. I was so close!  
Sliske quickly asked: "Did you get the keys?"  
"No, I just got a plate of this gooey stuff. I don't think eating it will be safe. But the plate...if I can break it in half and sharpen it, maybe I can make it into a tool or a weapon. I'll need you to distract the guard though."  
"Distract him? How?"  
I said the first thing that came to mind: "Seduce him."  
WHY DO I NEVER THINK BEFORE I SPEAK, THIS WAS RIDICULOUS.  
Sliske laughed: "That's your plan? You really are one saucy devil."  
OH MY GOD. No I'm not! YOU GOT THE WRONG IMPRESSION!  
I tried to be confident: "J-Just give it a try, Sliske. I'm going to scrape this gunk down the latrine."  
I turned around. Oh god. It was SO embarrassing!  
Sliske obeyed my orders though and cat-called the guard, then saying stuff like: "Do you come here often? Your scales look fantastic."  
I tried to not listen to his cringeworthy pick-up lines and looked at the weird stuff on the plate. Which reminded me-  
"Sliske."  
"What now? You're distracting me from distracting the guard."  
"I was wondering if you wanted to eat this food rather than let it go to waste down the latrine."  
He looked at the food. Then he looked at me.  
"No, World Guardian. I don't feel like eating that gelatinous glop."  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't offer you anything!"  
I shoved the weird stuff on the plate down the hole.  
I wanted to be at least a bit nice to him, since he's stuck here and so on. But now that I think about it, do Mahjarrat even eat??  
"Are dungeons your thing? That's cool. You know, I identify as a scaly.", said Sliske and tried to 'flirt' with the guard.  
I wish he would flirt with me instead.  
Whoops, _back to reality._  
The food in the latrine began to fizz and bubble in the indescribable slop below. Oh! That actually gave me an idea!  
Hm? Wait a moment, where is the plate? Did I lose it?  
"I lost the tin plate.", I said slowly and looked at Sliske while making a worried face.  
"Yes, I found it on the floor of my cell. Here you go."  
"How did it end up in your cell?"  
"I must have charmed it over with my magnetic personality!"  
OH YEAH, pretty sure that's the case! Damn narcist! Why do I even like someone who only likes himself!  
The guard distanced himself from us, I bet Sliske's pick-up lines were too cringy, even for a Dragonkin.  
I said: "I have an idea. The food I scraped into the latrine seems to have reacted with the waste down there. If it is acidic or volatile then maybe I can use it to melt through the lock!"  
"That's...vile, but might work. Remind me to shake your hand when we get out of here, but only after you have washed."  
I blushed. Sliske voluntarily shaking my hand? _Omgosh._

I sharpened the edge of the plate on a brick, while Sliske was doing.. something.. in his cell. However, the brick popped out of the wall and I picked it up. This might be useful.  
I leaned over the latrine and quickly glanced at Sliske. He stood there with his back towards me and I wondered what he was doing.  
Whoops, my hand slipped and with a 'splosh' the brick and the plate fell down the hole.  
_Nooooo!_  
"I lost the tin plate.", I said and blushed.  
Stupid me.  
Sliske threw another plate into my cell without even looking at me: "Well I fished this out of the latrine. Have fun."  
"What was it doing in the latrine of your cell?"  
Strange things kept happening down here.  
He shrugged: "What do I look like, the plate whisperer? It was probably your carelessness!"  
Sarcastic as usual.  
"I also lost the brick...", I admitted.  
"I'm sorry you were outsmarted by a rock. Here, have a brick to make up for it."  
I tried to suppress a smile. Even when he was mocking me, it was in a charming way. He was still facing away from me so he didn't see my tiny smile.  
"Why do you have a spare brick?"  
"I have a plan to build an even smaller prison and lock myself inside so the dragonkin can't get me."  
What the hell, Sliske! Now you're becoming ridiculous.  
I started all over again and sharpened the plate on the brick. The plate broke into two halves. Sliske turned around, alarmed by the sound of the breaking plate.  
"I see you managed to break that plate in half. Is your plan to put them back together then climb through the 'whole'?", he commented.  
I stared at him. I just stared at him. I wont comment his awful pun.  
He waited a bit, got obviously embarrassed and said: "...You're right to sandbag that one, World Guardian. Can you hurry up with whatever whacky scheme you're doing? This place is making me stir-crazy."  
He turned around again but it was so obvious that he was blushing! OH MY GOD! Sliske blushing was really cute! And it was because of his own bad joke, aww!  
OK, BACK TO WORK!!  
I took the plate half into my hand and grinded an edge onto it, turning it into a crude blade. Ok, now for the other half.. oh? I think I misplaced it somewhere. I looked down, then I checked under the bed. Argh, not again!  
"Sliske.. I lost the other half of the plate."  
He turned around and said: "Well you can have this one I have been using as a shaving mirror."  
"Wait, you shave?"  
He slowly turned around and said: "Not my face, obviously."  
xjfgsjJHGSDJFHSDGFJ!!!!  
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, _'NOT MY FACE'_?!  
SLISKE WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!  
I snatched the plate out of his hand and turned around.  
I can't deny that I tried my hardest to NOT imagine him using the plate as a... shaving mirror.

After I sharpened the plate well enough, it was as sharp as a knife. Now the next thing I needed was a cloth strip. I looked at the bed in my cell. Maybe this could work. I kneeled down next to the bed and tried to cut off a cloth strip. Sadly, as I quickly realized, the fabric was too thin and couldn't be used for what I had planned.  
I went over to the iron bars and asked Sliske: "You don't have a thick cloth strip on you, do you?"  
He handed me some thick fabric: "Here, use this strip of cloth from my undergarments."  
My eyes widened.  
_Wat._  
He must be joking.  
I asked, jokingly: "Don't you need these?"  
"Oh don't worry, I usually go naked under this robe. Live free, let 'em breathe, that's how I roll."  
JSGJSDHGFJSDHGFJGJFHGJSHFGJH!!!!!!!  
Ohmygodohmygodohmygod I will NEVER get this image out of my head.  
Does that really mean he's wearing NOTHING underneath at the moment?! Or more like, DID HE EVER WEAR SOMETHING UNDERNEATH IN ALL THE TIME I'VE KNOWN HIM?!  
I quickly grabbed the cloth he handed me and turned around, facing the wall. My face was burning. I felt hot and it was hard to breathe. This was too much for my heart, I couldn't take it. Oh my god.  
I grabbed the brick and tied the cloth strip around it. Annnnddd I got a flail!  
I glanced over to the shelf next to the cell door of Sliske's cell. On the shelf was a potion I needed for the next step of my plan.  
I walked over to the iron bars: "Sliske, I need you to use this to get the potion off of that shelf."  
He sighed and said: "Fine, fine! Give me your brick-on-a-rope and let's get this over with."  
Maybe he was getting tired of spending time with me?  
Sliske aimed at the potion with the flail I made. The potion fell off the shelf and landed in Sliske's cell!  
The Dragonkin guard noticed that we were plotting some mischief and opened Sliske's cell door, entered his cell, and then started beating Sliske!  
"Sliske!", I exclaimed.  
Oh I hope he's alright!  
I could only stand and watch, when I noticed something on the Dragonkin. I reached through the bars and stole the pouch the Dragokin had on them. It may have a key in!  
The Dragonkin guard stopped beating Sliske, left the cell, and closed the cell door behind him.  
I clenched my fists around the iron bars and looked at Sliske, who cautiously touched his left cheek.  
He noticed that I was watching him: "My face! Why is everyone hitting me in the face today?"  
"Karma?", I mumbled.  
"What was that, World Guardian?", he said and stepped closer.  
He grabbed the same iron bars I was holding on to.  
I quickly said: " Nothing! Are you alright?"  
He leaned down a bit, obviously amused by my worries, and said: "He left this cloth strip behind. I guess I can use it to bind my wounds."  
I nodded. I couldn't find any words right now. He was too close!  
He let his hands slide down the bars, slowly, until they touched mine!  
"A-actually I might need that.", I said and tried to not be swayed by his teasing.  
I also didn't move my hands away.  
"Might or do? Because, you know, facial wounds and such.", he asked and came closer to show me his 'wounds'.  
It was just a scratch on his left cheek. Then he turned his head again and looked at me directly.  
_Oh my god._  
His face was just a few centimeters away from mine.  
I could feel my voice trembling: "I-I.. do need it.. actually."  
His lips formed a smile and he charmingly asked: " Why?"  
I looked at his lips as they formed the one-word-question, then I looked into his eyes. I couldn't resist any longer.  
He wrapped his hands around mine, then came a bit closer. Oh my god, he wasn't planning to-?!  
In my nervousness, I tried to answer his question: "Because.."  
But the reason wouldn't come to mind.  
He grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer towards him, not letting go. There was no space between us anymore, only the iron bars of these damned prison cells. If only they weren't here. I looked at his lips and leaned forward a bit. Sliske did the same, and eventually our noses grazed.  
In that exact moment, the Dragonkin made a noise. It was just a slight "umpf", but enough to bring me back to reality.  
I jolted backwards. It totally caught me by surprise.  
I covered my mouth with the back of my hand.  
What the HECK was this just now. What was I about to do?!  
Sliske looked surprised as well, for a split second, but then his expression turned into a grin.  
Was he just messing with me again?  
I recollected my thoughts and quickly said: "Because.. it turns out that this potion and the thing I lifted from the Dragonkin are just reagents, which I am pretty sure I can use to make acid in the latrine. And I need the strip to make a facemask to stop myself inhaling deadly fumes!"  
_Act normal! Act normal!!_  
He exhaled and said: "Well fine, have it. But this plan of yours had better work."  
And he was back to his usual behaviour.  
I snatched the cloth strip out of Sliske's hand and covered my face with it. I hope the acid fumes burn the situation from two minutes ago out of my memory. I needed to focus now and can't let my romantic feelings get in the way!  
I bit on my lip.  
Then I poured the potion into the latrine, causing the slop below to change to a vivid green. Everything began hissing and smoking, with the stone of the latrine pitting visibly around the 'water' level. Looks like this will make short work of the lock. But I need something to get the acid out without burning my hand.  
Sliske noticed the acid fumes and asked, as if nothing special had happened: "What is that smell? What are you doing, World Guardian?"  
"I'm trying to get us out of here. That's the acid. Or, more accurately, the smell of the acid eating into the stone of the latrine."  
Sliske paused for a second, then added: "There is a joke here, but I am too sophisticated to make it."  
Good, because I wasn't really in the mood. That damned Dragonkin. Why did they have to ruin everything?  
He noticed that I wasn't in the mood for jokes and said: "Urgh, well can you hurry up and get us out of here? That smell is making my throat itch. And some of us don't have the luxury of a cloth strip to breathe through!"  
Ok so for the next step I needed a bottle or something of the sort to get the acid out of the latrine. I looked over to Sliske and searched his cell with my eyes. Ah-ha! There was a bottle! It looked like some sort of.. alcohol, maybe?  
"Sliske, I need that bottle."  
He handed me the bottle. I read the words written on the bottle. It was alcohol after all!  
"Wait, this is empty!", I said.  
"I may be slightly drunk, I'm just throwing that out there.", said Sliske and imitated one of the drunk dwarves, regular guests in the taverns of Gielinor.  
Was he joking? Or is he trying to say that what happened earlier was because he was 'drunk'? I never heard of a drunk Mahjarrat..  
I tied a cloth strip around the neck of the bottle and dipped it into the latrine.  
Ah, damn! I accidentally let go of it and it fell down into the latrine.  
"I lost the bottle of acid..", I mumbled.  
"Try checking your backpack.", said Sliske.  
I stared at him with a big question mark on my face. To my surprise, I did as he said and checked my backpack which was on the floor next to the latrine.  
"Wait what? How did that get there?", I said as I pulled out a vial of acid.  
"It was there all the time. The true acid was within your heart, World Guardian.", said Sliske with a dead serious face.  
That was magic! He definitely cast a spell or something of the sort!! He did it just to be able to say "the true acid was within your heart"! Once again, he's only messing with me!

However, now that we got the acid, we could finally get out of here!  
_Finally,_ huh.  
It made me a bit sad. I mean, when would I ever get the chance to be in prison with Sliske together again?  
I looked at the vial of acid in my hand. Well, okay then.  
"I need you to distract the guard.", I said to Sliske.  
"I am not getting punched again!"  
I smiled and handed him a plate.  
"Just take this plate and redirect the light at him. I don't think he'll come in here and attack you, he'll likely just look away to stop being annoyed."  
He didn't seem to be convinced.  
"Besides, if he does attack you, I'll throw this vial of acid at him.", I added.  
"Fine, give me the plate.", he said and turned away from me as soon as he got the plate.  
He reflected the light and blinded the Dragonkin. The latter faced away.  
"Well he doesn't seem to like being blinded. And he hasn't come to beat me yet."  
"That's good news.", I said relieved.  
"Anyway, don't you have a lock to melt?"  
Uh-oh, he's right.  
"Good point. Back in a second.", I said and kneeled down next to my cell door.  
I opened the vial and poured the acid over the lock. The acid hissed quietly into the locking mechanism, which emerged from the bottom of the lock in a greasy, metal sludge.  
WE'RE FREE! I can't believe it! I opened the cell door. It worked! I'd best let Sliske out, too.  
I inspected the lock on his cell door, but when I touched the bars, the door swung open by itself, as if it wasn't even locked to begin with.  
Uh... No time to worry about that now, I needed to talk to Sliske.  
"Sliske, let's get out of here!", I said after opening his cell door and standing in front of him.  
"Why so hasty, World Guardian.", he said, shoving me to the left.  
"You all done here? Maybe you'd like to try tricking the guard into drinking from the toilet or something?"  
Haha, funny.  
He steadily came closer, cornering me.  
"No! Let's get going so we can save the hostages and get the stone of Jas back to your... and you have no idea how sick this makes me to say... _safekeeping_."  
I said this while glancing at him two or three times. He was trying something funny again, I could feel it!  
He grabbed my shoulders with both hands and gently pushed me against the iron bars behind me.  
"The hostages are fine, World Guardian, slow down."  
"Sliske, what are you talking about, the Dragonkin have them!", I said upset.  
He quickly grabbed my wrists, a bit violently, and pinned me against the iron bars.  
" _Do they?_ ", he said with a cunning smile.  
I didn't like where this was going.  
My breathing got heavier as Sliske came closer, looking me straight in the eye.  
As quietly as possible I whispered: "Yes, you told me they..."  
Oh god - of course! Why did I not think about this before! I can't believe I was so stupid!  
THIS WAS ALL PLANNED. This was all HIS doing! He never got kidnapped - he arranged all of this!  
"And now I am on the same page. You lied to me.", I said flatly.  
" _Oh yes_.", he said with a grin, then placing his head on my right shoulder.  
Oh my god.  
I'm going to actually die here, BECAUSE OF ALL THE EMOTIONS I CAN'T HANDLE.  
"T-the Dragonkin don't have the hostages?", I asked nervously.  
"Nope. That isn't even a real Dragonkin out there. It's just a wight in a costume.", Sliske whispered into my ear.  
Ungh.  
"And you were never kidnapped?", I asked.  
"Nope. I just grabbed a bunch of people for my scheme and got my fangirl to lure you in."  
He lifted his head and looked at me.  
"And let me say, your performance was exemplary. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time!", he said and came even closer.  
His face was almost as close as earlier, when he tried to k-  
Oh god, what should I do in a situation like this?  
He seemed to wait for my reaction. Where is this leading to? Is it the continuation of earlier?  
I couldn't handle the pressure and said: "Sliske, I am going to leave now."  
I turned my face away from him.  
"But what about the hostages and the barrows brothers?", he asked.  
I almost forgot about them! I quickly turned my head back towards him, not noticing that he had come even closer, and accidentally bumped my nose into his.  
OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!!  
"W-what about them?", I asked.  
He pressed his nose against mine.  
I hastily added: "And I mean that in the 'what about the barrows brothers' sense. The hostages I do care about."  
Oh god, I was talking way too much and way too fast. This was making me so nervous that I couldn't stop! My heart was beating like crazy.  
"Exactly!", said Sliske and let go of my wrists, taking a step backwards, away from me.  
He reached out his hand and said: "Now join me through that door and find out why I brought you here."

In the instant I tried to take his hand, he teleported away.

He left me alone, and all that was left was the sensation of the kiss we almost shared.


	12. Sliske's Ramblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World Guardian got caught up in some sadistic "games", prepared by Sliske. While the games continue, the World Guardian stumbles upon a secret room - what truth will they find there?

I didn't have much time to think about what THE HELL just happened and dashed out of the prison cell. I made my way through a dark corridor. At the end of the corridor was a door, and light was shining through on the bottom. I opened the door and found.. Sliske. And the hostages. I inhaled sharply. I slowly walked over to the hostages, and recognized some of them. Linza, who I met on former adventures, Major Mary from Burthorpe, and a saradominist monk whose name I forgot.  
"Are you alright?", I asked and looked at the hostages.  
They seemed anxious, worried, helpless.  
"Sliske! Release them at once!", I demanded.  
"No, I will release them gradually!"  
"What?"  
"While you're trying to figure that one out, here's how this is going to go. In a moment I am going to transport the barrows brothers to different places within my vault. But, there's more! I'll also give them back their souls and free will! And then I'll torture them all. And trust me, I know how to get right under their skins. But there's still more! You, World Guardian, get to go in there and rescue them. You'll learn all their darkest secrets, and you'll get to hurt them as badly as I have...or forgive them if you're feeling merciful."  
THIS GUY IS CRAZY! BEYOND HELP!  
"Why do you think I'll do this, Sliske? This is madness. Worse, this is nonsense! What is the point of all this? Just to get me to jump through hoops?"  
"In reverse order; not exactly, it's a secret. No it isn't, it kind of is...and because I'll kill more of the hostages if you don't."  
I couldn't even say anything. Sliske raised his arm and the monk screamed while he was lifted into the air, surrounded by a purple aura. After a couple of seconds of being held up, he dropped dead. One of the remaining hostages screamed in shock. How can Sliske be so cruel? I felt guilty. So guilty for liking him.  
"You see, there is a reason for all this, World Guardian. Two, in fact. The one you'll get now is that I'll present you the staff of Armadyl when you are done."  
"You'll WHAT?!"  
"You'll get the staff of Armadyl. So you can use it to go stabby-stabby on some of the gods if you want. Basically the way things are unfolding is dull. So, I thought to myself; who's likely to be able to liven this whole thing up a little? And your name popped right into my head! As such, I'm going to torture the barrows brothers, and you're going to play along with my little game to set them free or hurt them harder. And if you mess up or stop being entertaining I'll kill more of the hostages. But if you do keep me entertained, you get the staff and everyone goes free! Aside from the barrows brothers, I mean."  
"And the other?", I asked. "What is the other reason?"  
He glanced at me in silence, his eyes looked gentle. Something about him told me that I'd find out the reason sooner or later, but now was not that time.  
"Will you be part of my little game?", he asked instead.  
Little did I know that I've been a part of his game all along.  
I sighed: "Very well oh great lord Sliske."  
"There's no need for sarcasm, World Guardian. Let's get going."  
With a snap he teleported himself and the Barrows Brothers away. Tch, what a show-off.  
Together with the hostages, I proceeded to the next room. Sliske was already waiting for us. Why did he have to teleport away if he could've just used the door?? This Mahjarrat is an enigma. On top of that he tried to k- .. k-.. ugh. He was so close, earlier, in the prison cell. Why did he try to do that to me? (I can't spell it out, ok, I CAN'T.) I mean, it's not like this is the first time I'm in love. I did have crushes on other people before. But this time was different. It was better. It was more intense, deeper, making me feel even more helpless and desperate. I felt so happy and addicted, yet weak and lonely - I felt all these emotions at the same time. I guess that's what you call 'being madly in love'.

The hostages started to get restless. I looked around us. We were in a dark vault, the interior was nicely decorated. In the middle of the room was an entrance to some kind of basement.  
"This place gives me the creeps. Hey, can you hear the sound of someone fighting?", asked Linza.  
She was right, I heard the clashing of weapons. Suddenly I felt really, really cold.  
"Hmmm, this looks like some kind of arena. And it sounds like it is in use. We should go and see who is fighting.", said Major Mary and went after the noise.  
I followed her to the basement entrance. We went down the stairs, a blue light was shining through a door made of iron bars. And in there was.. Dharok. One of the Barrows Brothers. He was being attacked by a strong Saradominist fighter. Dharok slashed him. I averted my eyes, but I heard another Saradominist's voice. There were more coming, but Dharok took on all of them. He killed them one after another and they kept coming - it was a vicious circle.  
Dharok then noticed my presence, his eyes got bigger and he yelled: "Help me!"  
"What's going on?", I asked, even though it was a stupid question.  
Of course I knew what was going on. The one responsible for this was-  
Sliske appeared right behind me, put a hand on my shoulder and said: "This is Dharok's punishment. You see, Dharok loves this kind of thing. He loves nothing more than crushing foes so weak they can't even hurt him back, isn't that right, Dharok?"  
"No! Never!", shouted Dharok.  
It was hard to watch.  
"That's a lie and we both know it. You made life miserable for the weak and powerless in your village when you were a mortal.", said Sliske with a contemptuous voice.  
"Maybe once, but I changed. A man can change with the grace of Saradomin!", said Dharok and looked Sliske right in the eye.  
I could feel Sliske growing impatient: "Well that's all well and good, but now you get to change back."  
Then he pressed me against the iron bars, using his weigth to pin me against the them, and whispered into my ear: "You see, World Guardian, now Dharok is under attack by weaker foes. They won't let him be because if they don't give it their all I'll do...unpleasant things to their loved ones. So he has to crush them, over and over, like he used to do until he likes it again. Unless you feel like doing something about it, that is."  
I blushed, but gladly he didn't see it.  
"W-what can I do?", I asked quietly.  
"Well, there is a champion of Saradomin that can defeat Dharok. You could let them out. I am sure they are more than angry at seeing what he has been doing to his friends. Trust me, nothing makes a bully see the error of their ways than being beaten down and bullied in turn. I look forward to watching!", said Sliske, pushed the door open and teleported away.  
It took me a few seconds before I could step out to Dharok. I needed to catch my breath first after being harrassed by Sliske again.  
I walked towards Dharok and asked: "What are you doing here?"  
"If what Sliske says is true, this is some sort of punishment for me. I was...I was a bully. Not just to my brothers but to others around the farm. It shames me to think back on it. I was eventually shown the difference between right and wrong and how to use strength for good by a preacher that stayed with us for a season. Then...horror and darkness. I didn't even want to go fight! I hated killing people. It was giving in to the anger I often felt could overwhelm me if I didn't calm myself. I just wanted to work the farm, raise a family, and die content and surrounded by my loved ones. Maintaining the farm and feeding the hungry soldiers of Saradomin's armies was glory enough for me. But the deal was all of us or none of us. So off to war I went."  
Oof, now that was a depressing background story. Dharok felt guilty for what he had done and it doesn't look like he can forgive himself. On top of that, he was still a wight. As long as he was alive, he'd suffer and be abused by Sliske.  
My next words weren't easy to say, but I was convinced that it was for the best: "What if.. you'd let the attackers kill you?"  
"What? That makes no sense!", Dharok replied.  
"You are already dead. You've been dead ever since Sliske turned you into a wight. Just lay down your weapon and let them kill you. I'll collect your body and you can regenerate in peace.", I begged.  
"I'm not sure this is a good plan, but all right...", he said, lowering his weapon, looking at me for one last time.  
I saw a smile in his eyes. Then the light in his eyes vanished.  
Dharok was being slashed by one of the attackers.  
He can finally rest.

I kneeled down next to his body, thinking about how cruel Sliske was for doing this, for making ME do this. What was the reason he was doing all of this for? Does he hate me so much that he wants me to suffer?  
Dharok coughed. HE COUGHED! He wasn't dead yet! But- how-? I was sure he-  
Dharok got up and coughed again.  
"Thank you, World Guardian, you were right. Letting my anger go, letting my pride go, and allowing myself to experience retribution at the hands of my victims was the right path. I feel...liberated."  
"This whole situation is just... I have no words really. Let's get this over with as fast as we can.", said Linza quietly as she appeared next to me.  
Major Mary stood next to the door and said: "Let's go along with it for now and when Sliske slips up, I'll kick him right in the..."  
"Moving on!", I interrupted her.  
We left the fighting pit with Dharok. I asked what we should do now.  
"Now we need to press on. Sliske informed me that my brothers are stuck in similar hells. We should free them immediately.", he explained.  
Sliske's voice appeared out of nowhere: "Speaking of which, let's see how dear old Ahrim is doing shall we?"  
As usual, he was hiding in the shadows.  
We proceeded to the next room and reached the entrance to a maze.  
From somewhere, Sliske's voice could be heard again: "And now it's dear old Ahrim's turn. Ahrim liked to lead, always knowing where he was and where he was going. So his challenge is simple, a nice little maze. What could go wrong?"  
YEAH, what could go wrong.  
Next to the entrance were stairs. We climbed them and reached a platform that let us peak inside the maze. I spotted Ahrim in the middle of it. He seemed to struggle and I felt guilty. Weird, right? It's not my fault he was in there - or maybe it was?  
Sliske teleported himself into the room, on the other side of the maze. The maze wasn't too huge, but had a lot of dead-ends, so I could clearly see and hear Sliske from the distance.  
"You see, this little test references a time when you hurt your dear brother, badly, in favour of your own gratification. Dear old Guthan really loved her and you, oh you monster.", explained Sliske.  
What did Ahrim do to Guthan?? I want to know!  
Sliske continued: "So here's the deal. You have a choice here, you can embrace justice or you can remain resolute in your virtue. If you take the path to your left, you will embrace martyrdom and will suffer... oh how you will suffer... for your crimes. Or you could take the right path, continue on knowing that you are safe and secure in your virtue. Oh, someone else will suffer in your place, but what does that matter really?"  
"This is ridiculous, Sliske. I won't play your stupid games. I have done no wrong and will continue on my path.", said Ahrim.  
"Ha ha. Oh but let's hear from our audience. World Guardian, how do you feel about this?", asked Sliske and pointed at me.  
Me?? Uhm- why does my opinion matter? I can't simply decide Ahrim's fate, especially since I didn't know what happened in the past.  
"What did Ahrim do?", I asked hesitantly.  
"Are you ready for them to hear your tale Ahrim? Ready to hear how you betrayed your dear dear brother.", asked Sliske.  
Ahrim didn't say anything. He just stood there, motionlessly.  
"Haha haaa! Very well, perhaps later.", laughed Sliske.  
"Who will be hurt if Ahrim goes right?", I asked.  
"Does it matter? Perhaps one of the brothers, perhaps one of the hostages. All that is important is that Ahrim here will continue on, safe in the knowledge that he is a righteous man.", stated Sliske.  
How could he do something so cruel..?  
I thought for a while. I didn't know why, but Sliske seemed to care about my opinion on this.  
After a while I came up with the only logical solution: "I think.. Ahrim should go left."  
Making someone else suffer for your mistakes is simply wrong, no matter how you look at it.  
"And just walk into whatever punishment Sliske wants to dole out to me? I don't think so.", said Ahrim and spit on the ground.  
I suddenly looked forward to seeing him suffer.  
"You'd let someone else be hurt?!", I yelled.  
"You think Sliske won't hurt someone else anyway?"  
"He has a good point. I am a terrible person.", said Sliske.  
Ugh. Ok, he was right.  
Ahrim stepped to the right. One of the hostages, Meg, was blasted with blue fire from the grate in the ground. She screamed in pain.  
Ahrim went on but soon encountered the next fork in the path.  
"Oh look... another fork in the road. Both paths will lead you closer to your goal, but there's still that same old catch. Someone must pay the toll. Who will you choose?"  
"Who will be hurt this time if Ahrim isn't?", I asked.  
"Hmm, let's see. This time I think old Mary Rancour here could do with a bit of excitement in her old age. But she's a tough old gal, I'm sure she can take it.", said Sliske with a smile.  
"Bring it on you boney-faced buffoon, I'm not afraid of you.", said Mary.  
PFFFFFAHHAHAHAHAAH!! I tried my hardest to hold back. Sliske would probably hurt me next if he saw me laughing now.  
"Brave and stupid, my favourite combination.", said Sliske and glanced at me.  
Wait- who did he mean when he said 'brave and stupid'?  
Sliske snapped with his fingers and Major Mary was blasted with blue flames. She screamed, but endured it. What a strong woman she was! However, it reminded me to not anger Sliske right now. I don't want to be the next one to be burned by blue flames.

"Ding ding ding. Do you hear that? The tollbell is ringing and someone has to pay.", announced Sliske after Ahrim made his way further into the maze.  
By now, everyone was scared to death whenever it was Sliske's 'judgement time'. I lost count of how many times we did this by now.  
"Oh you know the drill by now. West to hurt little old Ahrim, east to hurt an innocent. Though is anyone really innocent? We've all done things we regret haven't we?", said Sliske and looked at each one of us.  
We stayed silent.  
"Fine, not the time for philosophy, got it.", he said and was about to disappear into the shadows.  
"Sliske!", I yelled.  
He stopped.  
"Who will be hurt if Ahrim goes east?", I asked.  
"Why...this time...I'll hurt everyone but Ahrim. How's that sound?"  
"Monstrous. Only one person should be hurt.", hissed Linza.  
"You talk as if your opinion means anything here. Spoiler...it doesn't.", said Sliske and laughed.  
"What did Ahrim do?", I asked.  
Sliske looked at me, then smiled.  
"Are you ready for them to hear your tale, Ahrim? Ready to hear how you betrayed, your dear, dear brother?", asked Sliske theatrically.  
"Leave it be Sliske. We don't need to dig up these old memories. It helps no one.", said Ahrim and tried to avoid the topic.  
"Oh but it is so much fun! Come now, what's the point of having skeletons in your closet if you never air them?"  
"It wasn't betrayal...I was...looking out for him.", said Ahrim to defend himself.  
"Oh yes, of course you were. I understand, really I do. She was such a bad influence wasn't she?", said Sliske with faked empathy.  
"She was a heathen...an idolator, she would have corrupted his very soul..."  
"Now...she was your brother's beloved wasn't she? He loved her, truly and completely.", said Sliske with a sweet voice.  
He almost looked kind of sad himself when he said it. I thought stuff like that didn't matter to him.  
"He only thought he did. He was too young to know any better I...I protected him.", said Ahrim and started shaking.  
I didn't know what to say or do. How do I say this, uhh, love and relationships was kind of a bad topic for me too right now. I allowed myself to glance at Sliske. He noticed and smiled victoriously.  
Hnngg.  
Sliske continued: "Of course you did. She was very attractive, it must have been so unpleasant."  
I quickly looked at Sliske again and saw that he was still watching me.  
What did he want from me?  
Sliske seemed to grow impatient and tried to get Ahrim to confess: "You ready to lay bare your sordid little secrets Ahrim?"  
"I did what had to be done. Let's leave it there."  
"I mean did you really HAVE to? Couldn't they have been happy together? Or is it more that you couldn't be happy seeing her in the arms of your brother rather than your arms?"  
Oof. So Ahrim was jealous of his brother?  
The hostages started whispering.  
I mean, if he did something bad out of jealousy, I can totally relate. I'd probably go mad if Sliske started dating someone else.  
Whoops, these thoughts don't belong here right now.  
"How dare you, I would never...sully myself with that...that...", started Ahrim.  
"Hussy? Harlot? Harpy? Seductress? Trollop? Which colourful insult fits them best?", said Sliske, suggesting different insults I haven't even heard of before.  
"That isn't... Oh shut up Sliske.", said Ahrim and refused to talk any more.  
With that, he went east and Linza became engulfed by blue flames. I covered my ears because I didn't want to hear any more screams from the people who got hurt during this 'game'.  
I think we reached the end of it though. Ahrim reached the center of the maze.  
"I'm here Sliske. I've made it through your pathetic, childish maze. What horrors await me now? Hmm?"  
"You wound me, Ahrim. You've made it to the centre, why would I punish you? No no no. I have a reward for you... I thought you might like a friendly reunion...", said Sliske and grinned.  
He cast a teleportation spell and brought a young woman to the center of the maze.  
Could this be-?  
Ahrim mumbled something and the woman looked at him, shocked.  
"That's right, dear, sweet, beautiful Isolde in all her splendour. I just knew how much you'd like to see her again, so I borrowed her spirit for a quick reunion.", said Sliske and waited for Ahrim's reaction.  
While I just stood there and almost lost my shit.  
Dear.  
Sweet.  
BEAUTIFUL.  
SPLENDOUR!?  
I opened my mouth and closed it again, like a fish, trying to breathe on land.  
Ok so Sliske is into THAT kind of girl? Wow bad taste I guess.  
"You've had your fun Sliske. You've made your point. Send her back, end this. Please.", begged Ahrim.  
Yeah send her back to where she came from and never bring her back again.  
Sliske had other plans though: "I've empowered your weapon, just strike her. Strike her and her soul will never trouble you again."  
Oh - well I agree on that one!  
"It's up to you though, so here's the World Guradian to make sure I'm not interfering."  
With that, he teleported me away from the hostages - next to HIM! I was happy whenever I was so close to Sliske.  
"Oh, don't worry, I meant to do that!", I hissed.  
I tried to hide my joy behind an angry facial expression. But could I fool Sliske?  
Meanwhile Isolde tried to get away from Ahrim: "No... please...", she begged.  
"Wait wait wait, let's have an audience if we're going to do this...", interrupted Sliske, snapping his fingers and teleporting Guthan into the center of the maze.  
Oh no.  
Guthan couldn't believe his eyes: "Isolde? I never thought I'd see you again. You never showed..."  
"I tried. I did. But he stopped me. I wanted to be with you, but Ahrim..."  
"Don't listen to this godless harlot, Guthan. She will poison your mind, just as she tried to poison your heart.", tried Ahrim to convince his brother.  
"No, my love. Guthan, I would never betray you.", claimed Isolde.  
I'm not so sure about that. I don't know why but I don't like her. Maybe Ahrim was right and she was poison for Guthan.  
Guthan stepped closer towards Isolde: "You said you would come back to me and we'd leave together. But I waited and I waited and you never came. Why weren't you there?"  
"Oh yes, good question. Why wasn't she waiting there Ahrim? Hmm?"  
Sliske's head suddenly appeared next to mine as he was bowing down from behind me. I tried to ignore it. But of course it failed!!  
"Leave it, demon.", hissed Ahrim.  
Same, Ahrim, same.  
"Ahrim? What's going on?", asked Guthan, now slightly worried.  
"...I was protecting my little brother, she would never be good enough for him.", said Ahrim while looking at Sliske.  
"In Saradomin's name... Ahrim...you didn't?", asked Guthan in disbelief.  
This is going to turn into some bad drama..  
"She would have twisted your faith, turned you away from the one true god and to the worship of false idols. Her death may have broken your heart, but her demise should have saved your soul!"  
"Oh yes, that plan definitely worked didn't it?", added Sliske.  
I shoved his face aside.  
He gave me a surprised look, but I kept staring at Ahrim.  
"You killed her? You murdered the woman I loved...for what? Some insane sense of righteousness?", yelled Guthan.  
"No Guthan! I did it for you, to protect you, to spare my beloved little brother from her insidious manipulations."  
"You mean because I refused your advances. You killed me because I was never going to be yours.", said Isolde.  
HA! As if you were the prettiest girl around, b-  
"See brother! See how she lies, how she tries to twist our bond of blood!", shouted Ahrim.  
Sliske tried to force the conversation into his favoured direction: "Ahrim, this woman represents the corruption of your dear baby brother's precious soul. So, you have the chance now to end that threat...forever. If you strike her now, she'll be gone, never to trouble you again."  
"It won't fix what you've done Ahrim, I'll still know.", said Guthan gloomy.  
"Of course, which is why I throw in this special extra prize. For this one time only, I'll also wipe Guthan's memory of this whole sordid affair. Hardly a choice, I know.", offered Sliske.  
"End her, Ahrim. End her corruptive influence, prove that you were right all along.", he added.  
I was relieved to hear that Sliske wanted to see her dead again as much as I did. Maybe I was worried for nothing.  
"As much as it pains me to admit it, you are right, Sliske. I cannot allow this base seductress to influence my family further.", admitted Ahrim with tears in his eyes.  
"Ahrim, no, leave her be. Don't listen to him.", tried Guthan.  
"No brother, I can't bear the thought that you might never forgive me... I only did what was right so it's best that you don't remember. Sliske, make Guthan forget all of this."  
Sliske said, in a calm manner and with a sweet voice: "It will be our little secret."  
Ahrim launched an attack and slayed Isolde. She was screaming and then disappeared.  
"No... Isolde...", said Guthan shocked.  
"One day you will see that I did what is best for you, brother."  
Sliske concluded the game: "Marvellous. Good show everyone, well played. You stuck to your path Ahrim, no matter who it hurt. I respect that. Pain is fleeting, suffering transiant, but principles - oh they stick around for a lifetime. Ahrim, you're free to go, and World Guardian - it's time for the next game. Time to see dear little Verac..."  
With that, he teleported away. Me and the other hostages met outside of the maze and proceeded to the next room.

"I'm going to investigate behind this door.", I announced as we reached the next vault.  
"Good plan, World Guardian! That's where I'm keeping Verac. By the way, once you enter that room you'll be locked in, so make sure you're ready for fun!", said Sliske, his voice coming from everywhere and nowhere again.  
"Yeah, so much fun.", I mumbled.  
I noticed two things right after pushing the door open and entering the next room: A huge statue of Sliske, and Verac hanging in front of it. Verac was tied to two statues left and right of him, the right one was Zamorak and on the left was Saradomin.  
"You there! Help me! These things are tearing me apart!", shouted Verac when I entered the room.  
Sliske wasn't present, but his voice could be heard: "Yes, they are, aren't they, Verac?"  
"Sliske! Release...aaaaargh!"  
"Try not to lose your temper! Too much shouting and you are liable to tear apart. World Guardian, this one is very simple; Verac is being torn between two gods, Saradomin and Zamorak. You have to figure out which one doesn't have claim on his soul and make them let go."  
"Saradomin is my lord and light! Aaaargh!", screamed Verac.  
Oh, I think I know what's going on. This is quite simple.  
"Then that's simple, isn't it? All you need is a key to Zamorak's chains. There is a machine for making them over in the other room where your friends are. They just need to step into that little box and give some blood and pain to power the machine.", explained Sliske.  
"Hurry! Do it! Free me! My vitals feel like they are being sliced apart!"  
"Well that might be because I hid the Saradomin key in there.", said Sliske.  
"What?", I asked in disbelief.  
This has to be a joke, right?  
"If you think maybe Saradomin has less of a claim on Verac than he declares, all you have to do is dig it out. Have fun!"  
Yeah, fun is all you care about, Sliske.  
"Why has he done this to you?", I asked Verac, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.  
"This is one of his sick games! He clearly wants you to injure me for no reason! Aaargh! He wants you to cut the Saradomin key from me, symbolically removing my love for him. Why else would he hide the key in me? I led a crusade in the name of Saradomin! His light fills me...aaargh!"  
"But now his 'light' is tearing you up inside.", I said slowly.  
"That sounds like Sliske's logic. Don't fall for it!"  
Too late, I guess. I've already fallen for more than just his logic.  
So. If I free him with a Zamorak key, that means his soul belongs to Saradomin, who he claims he loves so much. So, according to what Verac is saying, I'd need a Zamorak key.  
However, the issue at hand is another. Sliske wouldn't put a Saradomin AND a Zamorak statue here for no reason. Sliske knows something Verac doesn't. Or something Verac doesn't want to admit. It's ironic, but I'm in a similar tight spot - my fate is to be the World Guardian. I got these powers in order to protect Gielinor from any harm. And yet I couldn't help falling for Sliske, who wants to wreak havoc on this beautiful planet by starting a 3rd god war.  
If one replaces Verac with myself, the Saradomin statue with a statue of Guthix and the Zamorak statue with Sliske, it makes perfect sense.  
In other words, what Verac truly wants might not be what he claims it to be.  
"Verac. I need the Saradomin key."  
"I don't care what Sliske said to you, I am devout! Devout! Get a Zamorak key and release me!"  
"I've got to get the Saradomin key. There is no other way!"  
"No, don't do it! I follow my god willingly! If you cut me open then these statues will rip me in half!"  
Ugh, this was pointless.  
"I'm sorry.", I said and used a scalpel I still had from earlier in the prison cell to cut open Verac's stomach.  
Dis-gus-ting.  
"AAAAAAARGH! Please, don't do this! You're killing me!"  
I really don't want to describe what it felt like inside of Verac's body so let's just skip that. It wasn't a good feeling.  
"I have to pull harder. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"  
"No! Sliske, please stop the pain! Take my mind away again, anything! My god, why are you letting this happen?"  
I pushed my hand deeper into the wound and my fingers brushed against something metallic.  
That must be the key! I grabbed it and pulled it out of Verac's body.  
"C...curse you Zamorak, why didn't you shield me? Was I not worthy?", whined Verac.  
Poor Verac, but at least he admitted it.  
I quickly inserted the key into the statue, freeing Verac. Because of the sudden relief of tension, the Saradomin statue collapsed, it's debris hitting the wall to the left and creating a hole. Not a big one, but big enough for me to slip through. Something was behind that wall. Light was shining through.  
"Verac, are you all right?"  
"You pulled a key out of my chest and exposed my heresy to the world. Why would I not be all right?"  
I smiled.  
"Sarcasm, that means you're good to go. Look, I want you to help me. Go out that door and tell Linza and the other hostages to keep playing Sliske's game. I'm going to explore that tunnel the falling statue opened up. If it leads outside I will come and get you and the hostages."  
"Fine, I'll be your messenger. Try not to take too long."

I climbed through the hole in the wall, stepping on Saradomin's face (well, the face of the statue) and reached a corridor behind the wall. Was this some kind of secret corridor? What will I find here? I hope there'll be an exit. I spotted three doors, two were closed while one was leading directly to a room. I checked the closed doors first, they were locked. Then I gave in to temptation and followed the purple light that was being emitted from the room in front of me. In this small room were a lot of things: first, a huge magic circle on the floor where the purple light came from. It set the whole mood of the rather dark room. In the middle of the circle was a Shadow focus. I wondered what it was for? I could sense a powerful dark magic coming from it. There was no doubt, this had to be Sliske's secret room! I investigated the other devices I found in the room. A table with bottles of potions and chemicals, a Vitruvian Man, a planetary system model, a blackboard with magical equations. I took a closer look at the blackboard. I didn't understand the symbols written on it, but Sliske had a beautiful and neat handwriting. I peaked into another room that was next door, but there were only dusty things, an old blackboard and other stuff Sliske didn't seem to use anymore. I found a few old books. One of them had a title saying "The Divine Delusion". I went back to the secret room and started reading. It was a difficult text, something about the human soul. Apparently, someone who has a strong belief has a rather weak soul. Clergymen for example, have a weaker soul than a mere criminal. This was surprising. Another passage was interesting: _'It is my firm belief that the strongest souls belong to those who have made the most out of their lives, who have experienced everything that the world has to offer and braved the greatest of challenges'_. So I guess that Mahjarrat have a strong soul? Wait, do Mahjarrat even have a soul? I could swear I read that they consist of energy but don't have a soul. The author of this book seemed certain that a soul could be transferred to a host body: _'if one could find a compatible host, it could conceivably be possible to transfer a soul to the new host'_. I just wondered what Sliske is planning with this kind of information?  
I looked around and tried to figure out this riddle. Somehow, the devices in this room, the magic circle and what's written in this book are all connected. But it seems like one piece is missing. I looked at the devices once more. First, the solar system model. I stood in front of it and searched for something, anything! A button, a lever, anything. I barely touched it as it suddenly clicked open, revealing a strange crystalline object hidden away. I touched the crystal when suddenly, everything went black.

When I came to, I saw a vision of Sliske, wielding the Staff of Armadyl, standing in front of the Stone of Jas, talking to someone. This had to be a vision, because everything seemed weirdly blurry. And I couldn't see nor feel my body.  
"It's beautiful isn't it!", said Sliske, facing the Stone.  
Who was he talking to?  
"Beauty is meaningless.", said a mysterious voice.  
I've never heard this voice before and had no idea who it belonged to. I couldn't even tell if it was male or female, if it was human or something else.  
Sliske turned around, looking right at me.  
A chill ran down my spine. I knew this was just a vision and he wasn't REALLY looking at me, but still..  
"Oh come now, that's not true. Beauty makes the world bearable; without it, life is grey and empty. It evokes pure emotion. True beauty can bring empires to ruin or inspire the most evil men to heroic deeds."  
When he said that, the tone of his voice kind of changed. What was it, this kind of emotion? Was it.. melancholy?  
"This conversation is irrelevant.", said the mysterious voice.  
"Yes...I suppose you think it is. Thank you for the tip-off about this delightful thing by the way, I would never have found it on my own. It never occurred to me that the staff could be used that way."  
What the HELL was he talking about?!  
"The staff is quite useful.", agreed the other person, whoever Sliske was talking to.  
"Yes and the look on that dragonkin's face was hilarious! Even better now that I have the stone. To think, they just cast this thing away, hoping no one would find it. They must have known the Stone wouldn't be hidden forever. Something like this...it wants to be found. It needs a user, false or not. Sorry, getting all poetic there for a moment, totally out of character I know."  
"Enough! This will bring them?"  
Who? WHO WILL IT BRING?  
"Oh yes, very much so. The siren song of the Stone will bring all of the gods together. It will be a gathering like no other, a monumental occasion that everyone will yearn to observe."  
"This bluster is pointless, simply make it happen."  
"Yes, of course. I live to serve.", concluded Sliske.  
I fainted again and woke up on the floor of Sliske's secret room just seconds later.  
I tried to understand what the hell just happened. So Sliske is serving some mysterious person and I have no clue who it could be. He tried to use the Staff and the Stone for something, probably to gather the gods. And whoever he's serving, they want the gods gathered. But for what? WHY? And how does this fit into the theory about the human soul? Maybe I can find more clues. I wandered around, checked bookshelves and documents. One book on the desk caught my interest. 'Sliske's Ramblings' was the title. I opened the book and read.

_'Day one of the Sixth Age_   
_I have changed the world. I have taken the status quo and I have smashed it to pieces and scattered the shards across Gielinor._   
_The staff, the Siphon, was practically gifted to me. The Dragonkin weak and pathetic, trapped in my little shadow web and then the staff was mine. It was so simple, almost laughably so, I can barely consider it an achievement.'_

Was this.. his diary? This is definitely about the day he slew Guthix.

_'And yet still I have changed the world. I have used the Siphon to slay one of the most powerful beings to walk Gielinor. The great Guthix, felled by my hand, by my whim...by my destiny._   
_Yet already his power had been passed on. As predicted the Siphon was insufficient to grant me ascension, for which I am so very very glad._   
_Guthix, in his dying breath, created something new, an agent of upheaval that I would never have dreamed of. He called them the World Guardian.'_

I paused.

_'They will be the key to unlock complete chaos across all of Gielinor._   
_I think I'm in love.'_

Oh. My. God. OH MY GOD. I stared at the page in pure disbelief. This- this is his diary. And he wrote about me in his diary. I'm sure I'm not supposed to read this, he probably thought no one would ever read this. Tears filled my eyes. Oh god, why? Sliske, WHY? Why can't you be honest with me and tell me about how you feel? Why did you have to put me through your mind games, your teasing and your dangerous but oh so sweet approaches? Is this really how you wanted me to find out? By secretly reading your diary?  
Tears came rolling down my cheeks, so I quickly closed the diary. I squat down, laying down the diary in front of me, and tried to calm down. I tried to control the tears and the sobbing and I tried to keep quiet. How would I explain myself if Sliske found me now?  
....  
....  
So, in other words, Sliske loves me? This sounded too good to be true. If this was really the truth, then I'd be the happiest person on Gielinor. No, in the entire universe. Oh my god. I needed to talk to him! But he wouldn't easily admit it, right? Especially since that would mean he'll find out that I read his diary. But I just can't keep quiet either! But.. what if he denies it? Or what if he purposedly put a fake diary here for me to read it? But even if he did that, what would he gain? If he simply wanted to troll me, he'd resort to other other means. Hnnngggg, just thinking about it wont help me solve the riddle! I picked up the diary and decided to read some more.  
'I think I'm in love.'  
I read this passage again and again. It's really written in there. In Sliske's diary. It's his handwriting. I will never be ok again.  
I turned the pages and found some doodles of other Mahjarrat. It made me smile, they were really unflattering doodles.

_'Day one hundred and thirteen of the Sixth Age_   
_Guthix's death is not without consequence. They have returned. The gods, straight back here as though they had never left. Each of them barking orders, demanding worship, sacrifice and absolute devotion._   
_I haven't laughed so hard in weeks._   
_Zamorak, the great betrayer, has returned, arriving in Lumbridge with a theatrical flourish that I confess great envy to. Then immediately he was met by the only man to wear blue skin with arrogance, the mighty Saradomin. The two of them blasted Lumbridge apart within moments and have just been locked screaming at each other for the past few hours._   
_I'm going to be laughing about this for weeks, I just know it.'_

Followed by some drawings of Saradomin and Zamorak. With moustaches.  
I giggled. This is SO typical for Sliske.

_'This lot of Guthixians is so exasperating. They really won't get over me annihilating their god. The worst bit? The Easter Bunny's even decided to stop bringing me chocolate! I thought it was just a one off, but it's been 3 years now._   
_Fluffykins can hold a grudge all right. So petty._   
_It gives me an idea. How about this! If he won't bring me chocolate, I'll make my own! How hard can it be to make chocolate? Yes... Next year, Easter'll be all about MY chocolate, for a change.'_

Oh nooooo, Sliske likes chocolate! THIS IS SO CUTE! However, the next few pages were missing. I wonder if he was planning something?

_'We're not as similar as I had hoped, are we? It won't work unless I can make her more...compatible.'_

Huh? Now this was interesting. There were assorted diagrams that looked like a person, but with something coming out of them. Who was this supposed to be? It couldn't possibly be.. me?  
_'I have a plan. It might work, it might be the solution to my little problem. I have most of the pieces right here and the rest I can easily obtain with only the slightest bit of subterfuge._  
 _Yes it will work._  
 _They'll have no idea what my real goal is until it's far too late.'_

I closed the diary. His real goal. So what he was doing right now was all just a farce? The game with the Barrows and so on?  
I searched for more books. There HAD to be more. I must've overlooked something. What was the key to it all? I searched another stack of books and found something titled 'Death at Sea'. It seemed to include notes of a stage play Sliske wrote. Apparently Sliske visited an asylum back in the 2nd Age. I still can't believe how old he is.

_'When I approached the cell I found the human inside lying on a pallet of straw. I noticed that he was not bound, but was in a filthy condition and missing his left leg and right foot. On seeing me he crawled on his belly across the flagstones and pulled himself up using the bars. What he said next was...unusual. I cannot get the words out of my mind, nor the intensity with which he spoke them;_   
_"Do you really think you can save them, World Guardian? You can't. The spiral of time leads only to the gaping maw of eternity. And this is Xau-Tak."'_

Wait. Wait wait wait. What? 'World Guardian'? But this book is from the 2nd Age, right? As far as I know, there's never been a World Guardian before.

_'The pathetic human fell to the floor, weeping, as Nabor called for his orderlies to restore order. I returned to my offices. Who is this 'World Guardian', and who (or what) is Xau-Tak? It seems my play will have to wait until I have answered these mysteries.'_

There, again! 'World Guardian'. The majority of pages after this were blank, aside from a single entry containing.. my date of birth. How-?  
The last page read: _'World Guardian? Really? Is this the key at last? I must watch and see.'_

I sat down. I- I think I need a drink. My mouth was dry and I was sweating more than during the trials of the Barrows earlier. I- oh god. Sliske knew about me ever since the 2nd Age. How long has he been watching me? Was this some kind of prophecy? Is that what it means? That our meeting has been fate? Or am I just jumping to conclusions? I got up and put the books back to where I got them. My fingers lingered on the book titled 'Sliske's Rambilngs' a bit longer than necessary.  
The book about the soul, my existence being part of a prophecy, Sliske's experiments - they all seem connected. And the key might be me.


	13. The Barrows Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue of the Barrows Brothers continues - but with the truth recently found out by the World Guardian, how will things turn out? And what will happen if Sliske finds out that the World Guardian knows his secrets?

The longer I stayed in Sliske's secret room, the more paranoid I became. What if he found out that I was here? Maybe I should leave, I shouldn't make the others wait too long. And I wanted to talk to Sliske.. about what I read in his diary...  
I was about to leave the room, when something changed. The shadow focus was.. how do I put this.. communicating with me. It was radiating some powerful, strange magic, even stronger than before. I could feel my bones tingle as I stepped closer. This must be some sort of focus for Sliske's control over the shadow realm. I wonder what happens if I touch it...  
The moment I touched the shadow focus, my mind left the room and in the next moment I saw what was happening in the room next door, where the hostages were. My body must've still been in the secret room, since no one here seemed to notice me and I couldn't interact with anyone. Or was I in the shadow realm? However, I was watching silently.  
"Psst... guys, get in here and block the masks so Sliske can't see that the World Guardian is busy.", whispered Linza, while the hostages gathered around her.  
They were covering for me!  
Major Mary approached Linza and asked: "How much longer do you think the World Guardian will be?"  
"I don't know. We'll need to buy her as much time as we can."  
"I'll do my best. I wonder how many more of these sick games Sliske has planned for us.", said Major Mary.  
"This looks like it'll be the last. I guess we'll just have to tough it out and help the World Guardian as best we can."  
"That's kind of the point of all of this isn't it? We're reduced to holding out for the World Guardian to come swinging in and save us. We wouldn't even be here if Sliske wasn't so obsessed with her.", ranted Major Mary.  
Sliske, obsessed with me? I'm afraid it was the other way around, Lady.  
She continued: "Don't give me that look, I know this sounds like the usual Godless clap-trap. But I feel I have earned at least a little rant. I've grown old and grey before my time and for what? Sliske captures a magic stone, the gods return and now nobody cares about monsters killing villagers in Gielinor. And even if they do, they turn to the 'World Guardian'. Not Major Rancour, who bled and struggled to keep them safe."  
"Wow, I didn't know you felt this way. I guess some people might have the same thoughts about me. I mean, someone spends all their life learning to smith and then I come into town and everyone starts cheering for me, not them."  
Way to calm her down, Linza, just show off with your skills. Why was I so fed up with this entire situation? I needed to talk to Sliske, not listen to their ranting. Like, EXCUSE ME that I was forced to become the World Guardian, it's not like I begged Guthix for it.

After that, I heard them discuss the next step in their plan to help the Barrows Brothers. I too tried to figure out what was going on. I could spot Guthan, another Barrows Brother, being held captive in a round steel cage, with a steep ramp next to him. At the end of the ramp were two other Barrows Brothers. One of them was Torag, the other must've been Karil. On the other side was a person whose face I didn't recognize. All of them were tied to a wall that could easily be knocked over by the steel cage.  
Then suddenly Sliske's voice could be heard from the walls: "The only person that can help here is the World Guardian."  
Shit, I needed to go back! But Linza already found a substitute. One of the hostages, I think her name was Meg, was supposed to act as the World Guardian while I was still absent. But was she really good enough to fool Sliske? Knowing Sliske, I had my doubts. He was too clever. And Meg already seemed to be way too nervous. I listened in on a conversation between her and Linza:  
"Meg, I know you're nervous, but you have to calm down. Take a deep breath, hold it, and release."  
"Thank you Linza. I'm just so worried. I don't want to die here! I want to be a hero like the World Guardian and you. If I die here then all my training will be wasted. And I still have so much to learn and live for! Like, how did you get so good at smithing?"  
"Practice, Meg. Practice makes perfect."  
"But how did you learn to make dragon items? I thought that only monsters knew how to make them."  
Actually, she was right. That was indeed weird.  
"Did you find the secret in some ancient ruins? And where did you get the ore?"  
"Uh... That's a lot of questions, Meg."  
"I'm sorry! I truly am. I tend to ask a lot of questions when I'm nervous. I can't help it! It almost makes me wish Sliske, or preferably someone as powerful but not...you know."  
"Evil?"  
"Exactly! If they would offer me awesome power, cool weapons and the like then...I might take them up on it."  
Meg was an airhead. Sliske would never be tricked into thinking it was me!

Sliske was explaining the 'game' to who he thought was the World Guardian: "I'm sure you're dying to hear what's going on. Guthan there has to keep that spiked ball balanced, because if he does not ... then it'll roll down and slam his brothers onto a scalding-hot grate, pushing them through in glistening chunks! Of course, since he is undead and keeping it at the top of even a steep ramp is easy for someone with unlimited stamina, we have a special guest! If Guthan goes too far, he'll roll all the way down there and crush an old friend of the family, Commander Jaycliff."  
"Guthan, why are you hurting yourself like this? Just roll yourself over onto Jaycliff. Nobody will miss that preening bully!", yelled Verac.  
"Oh, but there is more to it than that. Why don't you have a poke around and find out, World Guardian?", asked Sliske.  
Oh god, please don't make him come to the room personally. Please let Meg be a good actress.  
"Who is that knight?", asked Linza and pointed at Commander Jaycliff.  
"He used to be the terror of our village. He was a drunk and a brawler. Personally, I hated him because he represented what I used to be. I don't know why he is here though. He was murdered in a bar brawl a week or so before we started our crusade.", explained Dharok.  
"I don't know why Guthan doesn't just roll over and crush that white knight. Guthan! Just crush him!", shouted Verac.  
"You know, you're taking this 'outed Zamorakian' thing a little too seriously.", said Linza.  
"What? How is that Zamorakian? It's my family versus a drunk I would happily stab even if he was alive. Roll harder, Guthan!"  
What a bunch of idiots. Do they even know who they're up against? I needed to get back there as soon as possible, but I was kind of stuck in the shadow focus. How do I get back to my body?  
Linza talked to Guthan: "Guthan, you have to let it out. Your brothers will suffer if you don't. That's the whole point of Sliske's games; to make people suffer."  
"I...No, I can't."  
Verac agreed: "Linza has it right; this is all Sliske's little game. So come now, brother, what did you do? Why is Jaycliff here?"  
Guthan slowly started talking and unfolding the truth: "Do you remember Isolde? After she left me I was distraught. I went to the tavern and drank."  
"And then he killed me!", yelled Commander Jaycliff.  
The hostages started whispering in shock.  
"I didn't mean it! I was drunk and you..."  
"...disgraced your family and mocked your lost love. I know.", ended the Commander Guthan's sentence.  
"I have been suffering Saradomin's displeasure since that night. He showed me that I was nothing more than a bully, and my death deprived the world of so much good I could have done, had I picked a different path.", he added.  
"That's not all.", said Guthan hesitantly.  
"What?", asked Linza, seemingly alarmed.  
"I...betrayed you all to Sliske.", admitted Guthan.  
Oh my god, WHAT?!  
"I had the blood of a Saradominist commander on my hands! I knew an investigation would find me out and then I would hang! Sliske offered me a way out. Who would question a great Saradominist hero? And more over, how much more good could I do if I took up my sword and fought in Jaycliff's place? But it had to be all of us or none of us."  
Oh god, Guthan sold all of his brothers to Sliske!  
Torag said: "Wait, I don't remember that. I was already planning on signing up to the crusade before you came to me."  
"Yes, but who was it who told you all to accept Sliske's offer?", asked Guthan desperatedly.  
"He's right. I wanted no part in this until the rest of you told me we all had to take the deal.", added Dharok.  
"And who told the rest of us we should accept?", asked Ahrim.  
Sliske interrupted them: "Isn't it just delightful, World Guardian? Brothers betraying each other in blood, for blood! Misunderstandings and plots and secrets, can there be anything better for tearing a family apart? Oh, I know! You pulling the lever and either ending the suffering of Guthan's poor brothers or his poorer victim! What's that? Nothing witty to say, World Guardian?"  
Meg seemed to be obviously distressed. How long before Sliske will notice it's not me??

Linza was investigating the steel cage and the ramps and found something: "Guthan, what is this lever for?"  
"Don't touch that!", he yelled.  
"Ah! I see you have found the solution to Guthan's little problem, Linza. That lever will, when pulled, raise a barrier that will prevent the ball from rolling down that way. Pull it towards the brothers, and they will be saved. Pull it towards Jaycliff and he'll 'live'. Of course, in order to make this more exciting, whichever party you don't choose to save will be impaled by a shiny new replica of Guthan's spear."  
Just how creative and cruel can Sliske get??  
"Why would you do this?", asked Linza.  
"Linza, is that you again? Where is the World Guardian? Where's the outrage?"  
I KNEW HE'D NOTICE! I needed to get out of the Shadow Realm, NOW.  
Linza looked puzzled, but Sliske continued: "Never mind, I don't have time to waste on you. World Guardian, the point of this little puzzle is that Guthan has been a rather naughty little boy. You see, he made a decision that saved some people that hurt others, and he's been carrying that guilt around like a giant, spiky ball for all this time. Now, he has to keep making that choice until outside forces fix it for him. So, pull the lever and set him free, or just sit back and watch him wear his feet down to nubs. Your choice, World Guardian!"  
I can't let Meg choose for me?! She'll bring disaster upon us!  
"You know, I think I can probably take the front off this box. Then I can get to the guts of this machine and set off both barriers at the same time.", said Linza.  
I trust her. She's good with mechanics and stuff.  
"Hey, hey, hey! No cheating! World Guardian, if you're not the one doing this then I'll have to punish someone."  
He waited for a response.  
"...World Guardian? You're being very quiet. What are you doing?"  
Shitshitshitshitshit.  
Linza punched Meg to make her say something.  
"Err.. Vat is zis amateur hour trap, Sliske? Vere I in charge of zis dungeon then all zese vights vould be impaled on sticks vhile I drained zere blood! For zere is nobody more evil than I, the World Guardian, dark girlfriend of the niiiiight!"  
ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME THIS ISN'T EVEN CLOSE TO HOW I SPEAK! THIS ISN'T EVEN CLOSE TO ANY SANE HUMAN BEING!  
"What's going on in there? I'm coming in. Nobody move and nobody dies!", demanded Sliske.  
SHIT SHIT FUCKING SHIT THIS WAS BAD LIKE REALLY BAD.  
"Meg...", began Linza.  
"I panicked!"  
"We noticed!", shouted Major Mary.  
Sliske walked into the room and looked at everyone present.  
"What is this? Where is the World Guardian? Linza, tell me where the World Guardian has gone or you will live to regret it, however briefly!"  
He was so upset, did he.. worry about me?  
In the next moment, I was forced out of the Shadow Realm and hurried over to the room where Sliske was waiting for me.  
I avoided looking him in the eye: "I'm here, Sliske. I just stepped out of the room to get something from Verac's chamber. Right guys?"  
Sliske walked over and stopped in front of me.  
"Oh, World Guardian, your lies are adorable. You know what? Game over. I've had a good time, and whatever you were planning would only annoy me. So congratulations, time for the winner to claim their prize!"  
Did he just say adorable? My mind wasn't fast enough at processing everything that had happened today.  
"Really?", I asked slowly.  
"Really and truly! All of the people I kidnapped can go free, the brothers can go back to being unfeeling wights, and you will get what I promised you."  
Something was off. I could't really tell what it was, but something was definitely off.  
"Sliske, you are being too reasonable.", I said slowly, as I tried to grasp the situation.  
"Too reasonable? Goodness, you wound me. I'm wounded, everyone! I don't care if you believe me or not."  
Ouch. I wounded him.. I instantly regretted what I said. Sliske, if you only knew how I really felt... I wanted to mention what I read in the diary but now wasn't a good time I guess.  
As I didn't know how to respond, Sliske looked disappointed and then continued: "But here is the staff. Time for me to give it to you!"  
He handed me the staff, but right before I could take it from him, a powerful spell hit and paralyzed me. The power of the staff teared my limbs apart, broke all of my bones, made my soul leave my body and come back right again. I didn't know what was happening anymore, but it felt absolutely terrifying.  
"Oh this is too perfect! All your choices have brought you here, to me! Now your soul will be mine!", shouted Sliske.  
Ah, his voice.  
My vision faded and I started to see things. Pictures, images. Memories? But they were not mine. I felt connected to another being. I felt a connection with Sliske.  
"Linza, we have to stop him! We can take him!", yelled someone.  
Then I saw my own memories. I saw myself sitting in Sliske's secret room and reading his diary. Ah, his diary. The line where he confessed his feelings...  
"Hah! I wouldn't bet on that! I'm pulling out the World Guardian's soul! Soon it will be mine! I will have to do something about all these useless memories and emotions. Like your childhood, your feelings, the fact you've seen my..."  
Sliske stopped channeling his spell. I kneeled on the floor and coughed. Man, that was the worst. To my surprise, my bones were still alright though.  
"You've seen my plans. My real plans. The secret plans."  
I looked up to Sliske. He knew. He knew I was in his secret room. He knew I read the diary. He saw my memories when we were connected through the staff.  
"What's the matter, Sliske? Not what you were expecting?", I said provokingly.  
"You're not allowed to see behind the mask. Nobody is."  
He looked.. hurt. Deeply hurt. I didn't want to see him like this. He knew that I saw what he wrote about me in his diary. His confession. He must've thought I'd reject him.  
"Sliske, this is over.", I whispered.  
I wanted to tell him that everything was fine, that I didn't care about his plans, that all I wanted was to be with him. I wanted to tell him that I love him too.  
"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE THAT!"  
"Sliske.."  
"You're! Not! Allowed! You're just another pawn! Pawns don't get to play the game by themselves!"  
Just a pawn? That hurt more than the punch I received from him in the next second. He had thrown away the Staff of Armadyl and attacked me with his fists. First a punch in the stomach, then a second one to send me flying against the wall behind me.  
I coughed up blood.  
Sliske screamed and rushed towards me, hitting me in the face with both fists. First his right fist, then his left fist, then right again, left again, right, left, right, left. After he was satisfied with punching me, he kicked me in the stomach and then grabbed my neck. He pinned me against the wall and stared at me. I panted and looked at his hurt expression. I've never seen him this angry. Even though there was so much I wanted to tell him, I couldn't find any words. Even though I loved him, I also hated him right now. If he would just listen to what I have to say instead of throwing his fists at me. He let go of my neck and I sank to the ground, no strength left in my fragile body. Sliske stomped on me one last time, then got back to his senses. I remained on the ground, trying to catch my breath.  
"Oh that felt good. I haven't been that angry in a while. Hey Meg, still think you can take me on? Come on, you miserable insect, give me a try. No? I thought as much."  
I coughed. My whole body hurt. Sliske, you asshole.  
"World Guardian, you hurt me. You really, honestly hurt my feelings. And you're going to pay for that. I think you've made a good down payment, but we're nowhere near done today."  
I wanted to tell him, but the pain made it unable to say something. I wanted to tell him that he was misunderstanding it. I never wanted to hurt him.  
As I wasn't saying anything, he went on: "Here's something to think of while you're on your knees; Linza betrayed you. Her and Relomia were in on this from the start. Isn't that right, Linza?"  
I didn't care. I honestly didn't care. Especially not right now.  
"Linza, he's lying, right? Linza?", asked Meg.  
"I had to! You don't understand!"  
"Since you'll probably spin this to make yourself look better, I'll let the World Guardian hear my version. Linza here is a fraud, a thief and a liar. She never learned to smith dragon weapons. She stole the secrets from the Dragonkin. Now, we both know what reasonable chaps the Dragonkin are when people take things from them, especially lesser races like us who could use those things against them. And so she came to me. She. Came. To. Me. And I made her an offer. I'd give her the strength to fend off the Dragonkin by herself, and in return she'd feed you this quest like a good little collaborator."  
I looked at her. I felt betrayed, yes, but that wasn't the only thing that was hurting me right now.  
"I had to do it! If people found out then what would happen to me? You, the world guardian, you go around punishing thieves like me who endanger the rest of the world. I had nobody else to turn to."  
"And speaking of turning, I know I agreed to wait until you were dead before making you a wight, but I've changed my mind."  
"NO!!", I yelled, finally finding the strength to use my voice.  
But it was too late, Sliske had already cast his spell and turned Linza into a wight.  
"Now, World Guardian. I know that when you are not writhing in pain you're thinking 'why did Sliske only beat me mostly to death?' That's because I'm going to get the barrows brothers, and sister, to send you the rest of the way. Then they are going to kill the other hostages. Then I'm going to send them to kill your friends, your family, basically anyone that has ever brought you joy. So when you wake up you'll have that to look forward to."  
"No.", said Guthan with determination.  
"Excuse me?", asked Sliske.  
"We're not going to kill the World Guardian, Sliske. Linza might be under your control but we can check her while the World Guardian escapes."  
I tried to get up. Major Mary helped me.  
"I am surrounded, if not inundated, with miserable wretches who think they know who they are dealing with.", said Sliske and rolled with his eyes.  
"World Guardian, I can feel his control over us returning, run!", begged Torag.  
I nodded and clinged to Major Mary. I was glad she was so strong.  
"Yes, run all you want. Can you outrun the ground, World Guardian? Will being a world guardian stop you being crushed!", yelled Sliske as we ran away from him, out of the room and towards the exit.  
Sliske cast a spell and the ground started shaking. Better get away from here as fast as possible.  
"I'm done here! You're all dead!", yelled Sliske angrily.  
I turned my head around and looked back at him. He was fixating me with his eyes.  
Oh Sliske.  
He turned towards his wights: "And you, if you think what I did to your souls before was bad, it will be a blessing compared to what is coming!"  
Rocks started falling from the ceiling and the earth was shaking so badly that we could barely run straight. We had to get out of here or we'll be buried alive!

We somehow made it out of the tunnel. The daylight was bright, even though we were near the swamps of Morytania, where nothing is ever bright. But being in the underground tunnels for so long was really exhausting for my eyes. Major Mary inspected my wounds and treated them.  
"You've done well World Guardian, despite everything."  
Does she still think all of this is somehow my fault?  
"Are you...ok? I mean Sliske did steal some of your soul right?", asked Meg.  
Oh shut up. Your terrible performance was the reason why it came to this.  
I cleared my throat and slowly said: "I.. feel.. a little odd.."  
"Hmm, I'd be careful if I were you. Anyway, now that we're free from here I must return to my duties. Farewell World Guardian, I am in your debt.", said Major Mary and distanced herself from us.  
I waved, as good as I could. My arms hurt like hell. After Meg and the other hostages returned home as well, I stayed behind for a bit. I was too exhausted. I heard something rustling behind me. I turned around and saw..  
"Dharok? What are you doing up here?"  
"Sliske has regained control of us all. But not totally. Whatever you did, either in the trials or in his sanctum, we have some slight control. I'm here to tell you that, and to tell you that Linza can still be saved. She's not like us. She's undead and will return from the dead like we do. But Sliske's control over her is weaker."  
"Thank you for that, Dharok. What now?"  
"Now, I will return to my tomb as before. We will pretend that Sliske's rule over us is absolute still. But know this; when the time is right we will stand with you."  
I thanked him again and he went back. I stood up. The exit of the tunnel was right next to the Barrows. That was kind of weird, I mean, the prison cell I first landed in was close to Deamonheim, right? There must've been a portal somewhere in the tunnels. Today was the weirdest experience ever.  
I used up my last runes to teleport to Varrock. From here on I'll come up with a plan to make Sliske listen to me. I needed some alone time to talk to him about the matters at hand - my feelings for him, what I read in his diary and that I wanted to be with him. For that, I needed the help of someone who knew Sliske very well.  
And I knew just the right person to ask.


	14. Wiser Mahjarrat keep their cards close to their chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World Guardian seeks advice from an old friend. They came just at the right time, because a new opportunity is close..!

Gielinor, Year 4 of the 6th Age.

"Ali! Are you there, Ali?"  
I stood out there in the scorching hot sun of the Kharidian desert and knocked against the door of Ali's house in Nardah.  
He opened the door and welcomed me: "World Guardian, how good to see you again! Come in."  
I stepped into his house, it was a bit cooler than outside. Ali offered me a seat on a purple cushion. I sat down, it was unexpectedly comfortable. He reached me a cup of tea, this new kind of tea with black edible pearls in it, that everyone these days was drinking. I took a sip. It had an oriental flavour, something I have never tasted before.  
"So, what's going on? It's rare for you to pay me a visit.", Ali asked.  
Oh god, where should I start? Of course I prepared before I came here, I knew what I wanted to talk about, and yet it was incredibly hard to start talking about the topic. How will Ali react?  
"I came to talk about something that.. bothers me, you could say."  
I paused and looked at him.  
"Very interesting, please continue.", he said.  
"It's about.. Sliske. I wanted to discuss this with you first, because you are his brother.", I said, my voice becoming more silent towards the end of the sentence.  
I felt uncomfortable but I needed to talk about it.  
"What did he do this time? If one thing is for sure, it's that Sliske is the one causing grave problems in the world today.", sighed Ali.  
Ugh - I can't do it after all. I can't tell him if he's already opposing Sliske that much.  
"He, uh - I think you heard about what happened at Sliske's hideout, when Zamorak tried to steal the Stone of Jas. So, what I wanted to talk about today was, well, the truth is, I-"  
I took a deep breath.  
"I actually helped Sliske by betraying Zamorak, so the Stone is still in Sliske's possession."  
"You did what! Are you sure that's the sort of thing that's sensible to go around doing?", asked Ali, obviously judging my actions.  
"I- I did it so I can weaken Zamorak. I did it for, uh, Zaros! Yeah, you see, if Zamorak is weakened, Zaros' greatest foe will no longer be a threat! And also! That way, Zamorak got a taste of what it means to be betrayed. It's revenge for what he did to Zaros."  
I smiled nervously. I hope my acting was convincing enough.  
Ali stared at me in silence, then asked: "And you came to me to do - what exactly? Just to tell me that you now support Zaros?"  
"I, uh-"  
"It astounds me, World Guardian, that after all the help we have been to each other, you insist on lying to me."  
Oh god, he saw right through me.  
"I'M SORRY!", I said dramatically and kneeled down in front of him.  
"Forgive me."  
"Fear not, World Guardian."  
He got up and poured himself a cup of tea. I sat down on the cushion again.  
"Let me tell you a few things about Sliske.", he began.  
I listened quietly.  
"Well, he has always been...different. Sliske is something of an enigma. I would argue that we know more than enough about Sliske's actions to form an opinion of him. He is slippery; always lurking in the shadows. It has always been his way to act alone; spending his days in isolation, always plotting and scheming. As I told you before, if nothing else, you can at least trust that you can't trust Sliske. I'm not even sure he trusts himself."  
He chuckled a bit.  
"I know.. but after encountering him so many times, I can't help but feel that all of this - his schemes, his games, the way he talks and acts - might just be a farce, a mask, to conceal his true feelings. I can't stop wondering - why is he doing all of this? Gathering the gods, torturing the Barrows brothers. I believe there's more to it."  
"What we believe is irrelevant, what we know is important. Sliske is not only mischievous; but he is also dangerous. He has always been selfish. But now I fear he has lost his mind."  
I guess I was naive for believing in Sliske's good side, if he even had one.  
"If he lost his mind, then so did I.", I mumbled and stared at the ground.  
"World Guardian?"  
"You see, I-,.. so... I have some news for you. Which do you want first: good or bad?", I asked.  
"Good. Always good."  
Oh god, this wont be easy.  
"So the good news is, I might have found out some of Sliske's secrets."  
"This is very good news indeed. I thank you for the bringing of it. And the bad news?"  
Ok, here we go. Stay strong, you're the World Guardian after all.  
"The bad news is.."  
I paused.  
"The bad news is..."  
Ali looked at me in anticipation.  
Oh god, why was it so hard?  
I took a deep breath.  
"I think I.. might have developed feelings.. for him."  
...  
...  
I refused to look at Ali. I only looked up when he exhaled. He must've held his breath for a while.  
"I must admit I had my suspicions, World Guardian."  
"You did?!"  
"Goodness, you adventurer types do get up to some strange stuff. No offence intended."  
"None taken. Ali, what should I dooo?"  
"That I cannot say."  
"Nooo, Ali! I'm relying on you, please! No one knows Sliske better than you do!"  
"You mentioned that you found out some of his secrets.", he reminded me.  
Oh, yeah, that.  
"When Sliske was torturing the Barrows Brothers the other day, I accidentally ended up in his secret room. And there I found a diary. Sliske's diary."  
"That does sound interesting!"  
"Wait until you hear about what he wrote. So I read his diary and he was writing about the day he killed Guthix. He was writing about meeting me there and that he- that he.. might be in love with me."  
"This cannot be..."  
"But it's true!"  
"A Mahjarrat being in love with a human? I shall study it without delay!"  
Ali got up and searched through his books.  
He mumbled: "I think I read something about it in here... or not? Maybe in this one.."  
"A-Ali.. do you think it could be possible? That Sliske.. loves me?"  
"Hmmm...I'm not sure exactly. It is indeed strange that he is gathering all the gods. This is a task that requires a lot of effort, and Sliske wouldn't do that if it wasn't for an important reason. You can never quite be sure what he is intending, but you can always guarantee his actions will benefit himself. And of course, in the way he felt was the most entertaining."  
"But what if.. it's all a trap? What if he's just deceiving me? Maybe he intended that I see his diary and he placed it there on purpose. But what does he gain from me thinking he's in love with me?"  
"Oh dear, this won't be easy."  
I know, Ali. I know.  
While reading in his books, he said: "That is a worrying turn of events... It seems that the stage is set for a rather dramatic act, no? I cannot help but wonder what will happen to Sliske."  
He closed the book: "Nothing. There are no records of Mahjarrat being in love with humans. We know that Lucien has a half-human daughter, Moia, but I highly doubt that feelings were involved."  
I sat there quietly, awkwardly.  
Ali sat down again and took a sip of tea.  
I still had to tell him about what happened after I read the diary: "The last time I met Sliske was right after I read his diary. At the end of his 'games' with the Barrows Brothers, he tried to steal my soul, using the Staff or Armadyl."  
Ali's eyes widened.  
"I'm fine though! But he.. he saw my memories, I think. And he saw that I read the diary. He got so angry at me that he- he hurt me. Physically."  
I showed him some of the bruises I had on my arms.  
"You see, Sliske may be acting recklessly, but I've never seen him acting as reckless as he does now. Because, my dear World Guardian, this is definitely a first, and I can't stop wondering why. I'm sure he has his reasons. In any case, it would be wise not to underestimate him."  
I nodded.  
"So you think it's possible that he actually has feelings for me?"  
"Wiser Mahjarrat keep their cards close to their chest. It would be no surprise if he kept his feelings a secret. But by reading his diary, you found out those secrets. His violent reaction would explain that he intended to keep it a secret. I don't think he set it up in purpose."  
I couldn't help but smile. My theory was right then!  
But of course I still had something to worry about: "But.. what's next? How should I face him?"  
"I always say it's best to be prepared before plunging blind into the depths of evil villains' hideouts. It does sound a bit of a challenge, but it may not be as impossible as you think. Now, let me think..."  
He put his cup of tea on a table and stared at it for a while, concentrated.  
...  
"Well, I've had a little think about things and I think you're going to have to be inventive and resourceful, to an extent."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Keep a cool head. Sliske is too strong for you to handle directly."  
I nodded. That was to be expected.  
"Actually, you have arrived not a moment too soon. The 19th Ritual of Rejuvenation is upon us. Far, far earlier than expected."  
"So soon? How is that possible? Jhallan's sacrifice should sustain the mahjarrat for another five hundred years."  
"Something is happening to the mahjarrat. Our power is draining, rapidly, and we can do nothing to prevent it. The mahjarrat are forced to convene at the ritual site. You attended the last ritual, and now Guthix has declared you his World Guardian. You may be the only one who can help us survive the ritual and solve this mystery."  
"You mean - I should attend the ritual where all the Mahjarrat gather and where Sliske is forced to take part in?", I smiled.  
I liked where this was going. I would meet him again and maybe Ali can help me to get some alone time with Sliske. I could finally confess my feelings!  
"I'll do what I can to help you, but I fear this will require more power than I own. I'd suggest you next talk with our mutual Mahjarrat friend, Azzanadra. He's the most likely to be our ally in all of this."  
"Thank you so much, Ali!"  
"It's the least I can do. I will send a message when the time is right. Good luck, World Guardian."


End file.
